Du Bleu pour Gryffondor
by ClarenceSPN
Summary: Morrigan arrive à Poudlard pour la première fois. Mais elle n'a pas onze ans comme les autres élèves. Non, elle a dix sept ans alors qu'elle entend du haut de sa tête le Choixpeau crier "Gryffondor!". La jeune fille va donc se lier d'amitié avec les Weasley alors que le Ministère de la Magie semble vouloir garder Poudlard et son directeur à l'œil.
1. Chap1 - Crèmes Canari et Mises en Gardes

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Me voilà donc de retour avec une nouvelle histoire qui racontera l'année d'une étudiante française peu ordinaire à Poudlard. Je suis relativement nouvelle dans le fandoms HP, donc je tiens d'avance à m'excuser s'il y a des incohérences, j'ai beau faire non stop des recherches pour prouver ce que j'avance, c'est compliqué quand on ne parle pas de personnages principaux ..._**

 ** _Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Morrigan Dornant, la fameuse étudiante française. L'univers et tout le reste non plus._**

 ** _L'histoire se passe lors de la cinquième année de Ron, Harry et Hermione SAUF QUE, je me suis longuement posé la question, mais après une écriture raté du passage de Ombrage, j'ai décidé de laisser l'année comme s'il n'y avait pas ce problème avec le ministère. Mes excuses par avance pour les puristes .. Je verrais au cours de l'histoire si je réussit à récupérer logiquement l'histoire du bouquin !_**

 ** _Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, je vous laisse enfin à la lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)_**

* * *

 **Du Bleu pour Gryffondor**

 **Chapitre 1 - Crème Canari et Mises en Gardes**

La jeune fille marchait d'un pas tremblant sur le parvis de la gare, traînant derrière elle sa grosse malle marron ainsi qu'une cage drapée d'un capuchon de velours bleu nuit. Elle était seule et regardait anxieusement le billet qu'elle tenait dans la main; train de 11h47, voie 9 3/4.

"Voie 9 3/4... Laissa échapper la jeune fille alors qu'un agent de gare passait à côté d'elle et stoppa en entendant cela.

-La voie 9 3/4 ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette voie ?

-Vous .. Vous savez où elle se trouve ..? Demanda-t-elle, pensant s'adresser à un sorcier."

Mais l'agent de gare dont le visage joufflu avait pris une teinte légèrement rouge la regarda comme si elle venait de se payer sa tête et s'en alla sans même lui adresser la parole.

"Bon .. Ce doit être comme avec le chemin de traverse. Il doit y avoir un truc avec le mur ! Mais lequel .. ? Dit-elle, désespérée.

-Le chemin de traverse ? Tu es nouvelle à Poudlard toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici, dit une voix derrière elle."

La jeune fille se retourna et se trouva face à une autre fille un peu plus jeune qu'elle, avec un homme bien plus âgé, son père sans doute. Tout deux arboraient une longue chevelure blonde presque blanche. L'homme avait un visage apaisant très paternel, la jeune fille quant à elle laissait entrevoir un brin de folie et ses yeux ronds lui donnait l'air d être constamment surprise.

"Je m'appelle Xenophilius Lovegood. Et voici Luna, ma fille. Et toi ?

-Euh .. Ench-enchantée. Morrigan, je .. Je m'appelle Morrigan Dornant, réussit-elle à bégayer.

-Tu n'es pas anglaise, affirma Luna.

-Oui je le sais... Merci, répondit Morrigan l'air perdue.

-Tu cherches comment accéder à la voie 9 3/4 ? Reprit le père de la jeune fille blonde.

-Oui.

-Viens avec nous, répondit Xenophilius, un sourire chaleureux plaqué sur ses lèvres."

Morrigan leur emboita le pas lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers un mur avant de s'appuyer pile entre le numéro de voie 9 et le numéro 10 et de disparaître.

"Dans le mur ! Je le savais ! Lâcha Morrigan avant de les suivre sans hésiter."

La jeune fille avait dix sept ans, et venait à Poudlard pour l'année. Elle avait déjà suivit six ans de formation auprès de Madame Maxime et des autres professeurs de l'école de Beaux Bâtons, en France, mais elle souhaitait apprendre l'anglais, alors Dumbuldore avait accepté lors d'un entretiens qu'il avait eut avec la directrice de l'école de magie Française, de recevoir la jeune fille dans son établissement.

Ses longs cheveux légèrement ondulés étaient teints d'un bleu vif parmi lesquels on pouvait parfois apercevoir quelques coquillages coincés dans des tresses, et son visage était piqueté de quelques taches de rousseurs sur sa peau blanche. Ses sourcils quant à eux, étaient d'un brun foncé, de même que ses yeux. Elle avait un joli visage ovale avec de petites pommettes prenant une teinte rosée dès que quelqu'un lui parlait et portait autour du cou un ruban en velours bleu nuit auquel était cousu une perle nacrée. Vêtue d'un short avec de grandes bottes à lacets bleu et d'un débardeur gris, la jeune fille dénotait pas mal parmi les autres étudiants de Poudlard présent de l'autre côté de la barrière magique, vêtus, quant à eux de jeans et de vestes toutes simples.

Alors que Luna lui fit signe de la suivre après qu'elle eut dit au revoir à son père, elle aperçut un jeune garçon au demeurant charmant mais dont l'expression hautaine et les cheveux blonds presque aussi blancs que ceux de Luna plaqués sur l'arrière de son crane lui fit s'hérisser les poils des bras, sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle remarqua également le garçon qui avait remporté le trophée des Trois Sorciers l'année passée, ce Harry Potter, suivit de deux autres étudiants, une jeune fille avec une tignasse volumineuse ainsi qu'un garçon plutôt grand dont les cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant. Elle aperçut un peu plus loin deux autres étudiants qui semblaient avoir son âge, eux aussi dotés d'une chevelure flamboyante et qui se ressemblaient étrangement.

"Des jumeaux" songea-t-elle.

Luna l'aida à monter sa valise dans le train puis elles s'installèrent toutes deux dans un des wagons du fond.

Un peu après que le train eut démarré et que Luna se soit mise à lire un numéro du "Chicaneur", une jolie jeune fille rousse comme les jumeaux et l'ami de Potter qu'elle avait vue précédemment, demanda à s'installer dans le wagon. Luna et Morrigan acquiescèrent et elle entra avec à sa suite un garçon au visage rond et Potter.

"Je m'appelle Ginny. Toi c'est Luna, c'est ça ? Luna Lovegood.

-En effet, répondit la jeune fille blonde en fixant Ginny de ses yeux ronds.

-Et toi ..? Enchaina Ginny.

-Morrigan.

-C'est ta première année ? Tu m'as l'air un peu âgée pour être en première année. Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici, questionna la rousse à toute allure, visiblement intriguée."

Luna baissa un peu son magasine qu'elle tenait à l'envers, observant la fille aux cheveux bleus.

"Je viens de Beaux Bâtons, en France. Je viens étudier ici pour ma dernière année, répondit-elle avec un fort accent français.

-Je vois. J'espère que tu vas te plaire là-bas ! Tu sais dans quelle maison tu sera ?

-Quelle maison ? Euh .. Non je-je ne sais pas."

Morrigan n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait et ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment compris. Luna se replongea alors dans la lecture de son magasine.

"Tu es Harry Potter ? C'est toi qui a .. remporté le trophée, l'année dernière ? Fleur nous a raconté. Je suis désolée et .. Impressionnée. Excuse moi tu .. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dut.., dit Morrigan en cherchant ses mots, sans même laisser à Harry le temps de répondre.

-Non ce n'est pas moi. Nous étions deux ce soir là à remporter le tournois. Mais .. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, répondit Harry un peu froidement."

Morrigan s'excusa encore une fois avant de décider de ne plus parler du trajet. Elle regardait les différents paysages défiler devant ses yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que cette année allait être très longue si toutes ses rencontres se passaient comme ça et fini par s'endormir.

 **-O-O-**

La jeune fille fut réveillée un peu plus tard par un petit bruit d'explosion avant de se recevoir un liquide verdâtre et malodorant sur l'épaule et le côté de son visage qui n'était pas appuyé contre la vitre.

"Oh pardon ! S'exclama le garçon au visage rond qui ne s'était pas présenté, tenant dans ses mains les restes d'une plante immonde.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ginny l'air agacée avant de lancer un sort de _recurvit_ sur tout le wagon, faisant disparaître toute la substance visqueuse."

C'est alors que les deux personnes qu'elle avait vue avec Harry au moment de monter dans le train passèrent la tête au travers de la porte.

"Piouf ! Nous devons circuler de temps en temps dans les couloirs pour voir si tout se passe bien, mais nous pouvons enfin venir ici ! Fit le jeune homme roux avant d'attraper une chocogrenouille sur les genoux de Harry et de se laisser tomber sur le peu d'espace qu'il restait sur la banquette entre lui et Morrigan.

-Ron ! Tu devrais être honoré d'être préfet ! Le sermonna la jeune fille.

-Écoutes Hermione, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis heureux d'être préfet, c'est que je vais pouvoir sanctionner Crabe et Goyle ! Répondit-il en engloutissant une seconde chocogrenouille.

-Ron, sérieusement. Dumbledore t'a confié une tache, il te fait confiance ! Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect. Et c'est hors de question de profiter de notre place de préfet cette année ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

-Parles pour toi. Moi en tout cas, je ne me gênerai pas."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et vint glisser ses fesses entre Ginny et le garçon joufflu, du côté de la banquette où était assise Luna.

Morrigan aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être seule dans ce compartiment. Elle se retrouvait serrée contre la fenêtre et même si le dénommé Ron collé à elle par le peu d'espace disponible sur les banquettes était plutôt beau garçon, elle n'aimait pas que les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas la touche. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche tout court. Cela dit, personne ne semblait plus faire attention à elle et le magasine que lisait Luna semblait être au centre de la conversation. Morrigan refit alors une boule avec sa veste et reprit appuis sur la fenêtre pour dormir, espérant faire passer le trajet plus rapidement, croisant les doigts pour que personne ne vienne plus lui parler.

 **-O-O-**

Ce fut Ginny qui la réveilla alors que le train ralentissait et que le tumulte des élèves rassemblant leurs affaires et enfilant leur robe de sorcier se faisait entendre. Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus dans le wagon. Elle attrapa alors à la hâte sa robe et l'enfila par dessus ses vêtements, remerciant Ginny d'un mouvement de tête.

Le train s'arrêta et Morrigan suivit le flot d'élèves vers les diligences et grimpa à bord de celle où se trouvait Ginny, Luna et le garçon joufflu qui se présenta sous le nom de Neville. N'osant plus trop parler au vu de l'échec que fut son brève échange avec Potter, la jeune fille ne prit pas part aux conversations jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui demande comment son été s'était passé.

"Euh .. Très bien, merci, répondit la jeune française un peu gênée.

-Vous faites quoi en France, pendant les grandes vacances ? Demanda la rouquine, visiblement peu encline à la laisser tranquille.

-Eh bien .. Les -les mêmes choses que vous je suppose .. On va à l'océan, on fait du camping, ce genre de choses quoi, expliqua brièvement Morrigan en esquissant un sourire.

-Du camping ? Non, le seul moment où l'on en à fait, c'était pour aller voir la coupe du monde de Quidditch l'an dernier et .. On peut pas dire que ça se soit super bien passé..

-Oh tu as pu aller voir la Coupe du Monde ? S'exclama la nouvelle.

-Oui ! Dans ma famille, tout le monde est fan de Quidditch et deux de mes frères sont batteurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, alors tu imagines bien que c'était un événement impossible à rater ! Ria Ginny, Tu n'as pas pu y aller, toi .. ?

-Non, je .. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans les endroits découverts lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de monde, expliqua Morrigan, un peu déçue.

-Oh .. Je vois.. Mais tu sais, vue comment ça s'est finis, tu n'as pas raté grand-chose, lança-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai vue ça aux informations. Mais finalement tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre, non ?

-Oui, si on veut. Ah ! Tiens ! On arrive en vue du château ! Regarde ! S'exclama Ginny un peu trop rapidement pour ne pas paraître suspecte."

Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas casser ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire durant ces quelques minutes ne releva pas, se contenant de remarquer que finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela.

Le château de Poudlard était comme l'avaient décrit Fleur et les autres élèves de son école envoyés en Angleterre pour le tournois; immense, en pierres brutes avec plusieurs tours qui dépassaient. L'école était impressionnante et magnifique à la fois, et la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir d'impatience d'y entrer. Mais alors que les étudiants étaient invités à entrer dans ce que Ginny lui présenta comme la Grande Salle, une femme âgée arborant un air sérieux de toutes petites lèvres pincées lui demanda d'attendre dans l'escalier du hall avec elle. Ginny lui fit alors un signe de la main et s'engouffra alors par la porte, suivant le flot d'élèves se précipitant à l'intérieur.

Une fois que tout les élèves furent entrés, elle se retrouva seule devant la porte avec le professeur vêtue d'une robe verte émeraude. Morrigan se mit alors à ressentir la même appréhension qu'elle avait eu sur le quai de la gare, beaucoup moins sereine que quelques instants à peine auparavant.

C'est alors qu'une nuée d'élevés bien plus jeune que l'étudiante française arriva dans le hall et se massa devant elles-deux. Le professeur lui fit signe de se joindre au groupe d'élèves bruyants puis fit circuler son regard froid et autoritaire dans la foule. Soudain, le silence ce fut et plus personne n'osa parler.

"Bonsoir à vous. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Nous allons bientôt vous faire entrer dans la Grande Salle où aura lieu la cérémonie pour savoir à quelle maison vous appartiendriez. Je vous demanderai donc d'être calmes, silencieux et de vous avancer jusqu'à moi lorsque j'appellerai votre nom."

Elle lança à nouveau un regard froid sur l'assemblée face à elle avant de faire volte face et d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Morrigan se laissa porter par la foule alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle où se préparait un banquet. Quatre grandes tables s'étendaient sur le long de l'immense salle et une cinquième surplombait l'assemblée sur une estrade où une série de professeurs était assit. Tout les élèves présent dans le train étaient déjà attablé avec sa maison respective, sauf bien entendu les premières années et la fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas de mal à repérer Ginny et surement les autres membres de sa famille, arborant des cheveux tout aussi discret que la jeune française. Ils étaient tous assis sur la table tout à gauche, sous les emblèmes rouge et or représentant un lion.

Après quelques pas, si elle n'avait pas eut le regard rivé sur le plafond enchanté, affichant ce soir-là un ciel couvert au dessus des chandelles volantes, elle aurait remarqué que presque tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur elle. En effet, sa couleur de cheveux peu ordinaire et ses environs six ans de plus que tout les autres élèves encore debout n'aidaient pas à passer inaperçue.

McGonagall, qui avait disparu quelques instants auparavant, arriva à nouveau dans la salle en portant un vieux chapeau rapiécé de partout sur un tabouret qu'elle posa devant la table des professeurs, sur l'estrade. Et, après que le chapeau se soit animé et se soit mis à entonner une chanson des plus étranges, qui fit sourire Morrigan, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas tout ce qu'il disait, McGonagall déroula un long parchemin et commença à appeler le premier nom sur sa liste.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

Le garçon s'avança timidement et le Choixpeau fini par l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Une nuée d'applaudissements retentit, donnant la chaire de poule à Morrigan alors que le groupe de première année avançait vers l'estrade. A son passage, Ginny lui donna une petite tape sur le coude, la gratifiant d'un sourire chaleureux.

Les noms défilaient, McGonagall appelant un à un les élèves qui étaient répartis tour à tour dans chacune des quatre maisons pour finalement arriver aux "D".

"Morrigan Dornant."

Elle s'avança timidement et s'assit sur le tabouret, constatant avec amusement qu'elle était la seule dont les pieds touchaient le sol. Le professeur lui déposa le Choixpeau sur la tête et elle entendit avec surprise la voix s'élever de ce dernier.

"Hum .. Tu n'es pas d'ici toi.. Française, oui .. Oui oui. Tu as du courage oui, je le vois .. Gryffondor ? Peut-être bien … Tu as également beaucoup de loyauté. Poufsouffle pourrait être un bon choix, cependant, je vois aussi beaucoup de dévouement ... Hum .. Serdaigle alors … ? Non.. Non. De l'entêtement oui, hum .. Et beaucoup de tolérance. Oui .. Je dirais ... GRYFFONDOR !"

Et la table de droite applaudit bruyamment. Morrigan fut soulagée de constater qu'elle serai envoyée dans la même maison que Ginny. Elle se faufila alors rapidement parmi les nouveaux encore debout et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. En effet, la jeune rouquine lui avait laissé une place en entendant le nom de sa maison. Morrigan fut accueilli avec de grands souries mêmes si certaines personnes semblaient regarder bizarrement ses cheveux bleus.

Elle était entouré de presque que des gens qu'elle connaissait. Hermione, Ron et Harry sur sa droite, Ginny sur sa gauche, Neville face à Ginny et les deux jumeaux en face d'elle et Hermione.

"Moi c'est Fred ! Dit le jumeaux face à elle.

-Et moi George, enchaîna le second en arborant un immense sourire, nous sommes les frères de Ginny et Ron !

-Enchantée, leur répondit Morrigan de son accent français.

-Surtout n'accepte rien que ces deux-là pourraient te donner à manger ! Lui glissa Hermione à l'oreille."

Le professeur McGonagall continuait d'appeler les derniers élèves jusqu'à ce que plus aucun ne soit debout. Enfin, Dumbledore se leva. C'était un vieil homme avec une longue barbe et de longs cheveux argentés, il portait de petites lunettes en demi lune sur un nez aquilin et était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier et d'un chapeau assortis, bleu nuit brodé d'étoiles dorées. Morrigan le connaissait, elle avait fait la collection des cartes des chocogrenouilles plus jeune et en avait eu au moins trente de lui.

"Bienvenu Sorciers et Sorcières pour cette nouvelle année dans notre fabuleuse école ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser pour les nouveaux arrivants - et le regard de Dumbledore se posa sur le groupe où était Morrigan - que l'accès à la forêt est totalement interdit. De plus, Rusard me fait signaler, pour la quatre cent cinquante sixième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs est formellement interdit. Tout comme une longue liste d'autres choses qui sont comme à l'accoutumée affichés sur la porte de son bureau. Je tiens également à souhaiter la bienvenue à Morrigan Dornant. Comme vous vous en êtes surement rendu compte lors de l'appel, cette jeune fille est un peu trop âgée pour être une première année. En effet, dans le cadre du développement des relations entre sorciers et sorcières à l'étranger, nous avons jugé bon l'année dernière avec Madame Maxime, la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie française d'accepter la demande de cette jeune fille de Beaux-Bâtons pour venir étudier ici pour sa septième année. Je vous demanderez donc de faire preuve de compréhension et de bienveillance à son égard. Bon, comme je pense que vous aussi vous avez faim, fit-il en venant donner de petites tapes sur son ventre, signifiant que lui aussi voulait manger, je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Bon appétit !"

Et alors que le sorcier levait les bras, une multitude de plats apparurent prêt à remplir leurs assistes et leurs estomacs vides. Morrigan regardait cela avec un grand intérêt, fascinée par l'abondance de nourriture et la beauté de la salle.

"En septième année? S'exclama Fred alors que les plats apparaissaient.

-Euh oui ... C'est ça, en septième année, répondit Morrigan sans trop comprendre l'intérêt que Fred portait à cette nouvelle.

-Nous aussi on est en septième année ! Dit-il à la jeune fille avec joie.

-Tu vas passer tes ASPICS ici alors ? Demanda Hermione.

-Euh ouais je crois, en fait, ça on en est pas encore sûre. Madame Maxime m'a dit que Dumbledore me dirai quand le ministère de la magie aura prit sa décision, expliqua Morrigan, se surprenant elle-même de l'aisance dont elle venait de faire preuve.

-Hermione ..

-Quoi Fred ? Répondit-elle froidement.

-On a même pas encore repris les cours que tu parles déjà des examens ! Fit remarquer justement l'ainé des jumeaux."

Hermione ne répondit rien mais défia Fred du regard avant de piocher dans l'assiette de pommes de terre au four qu'elle venait de se servir. Fred soutint son regard contenant difficilement un rire.

"Quoi ? Lança Hermione en regardant ses amis de chaque côté d'elle la fixer étrangement.

-Fred ... Arrêtes ça ! Enfin ! Lança Ginny avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

-Moi ? Mais je ne fais rien du tout ! Dit-il en montrant ses mains vides."

Harry et Ron se mirent aussi à rire alors que Hermione commençait à s'énerver.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe enfin ?!"

Morrigan était tiraillée entre son envie de rire et sa peur de mal commencer avec Hermione. Mais elle finit par rire également, voyant les cheveux de la jeune fille s'élever mèches après mèches comme tenus par des fils invisibles.

"Bon aller, George, arrêtes, c'est bon .. Finit par dire Ginny alors que Hermione devenait rouge de colère."

George stoppa le sort et rangea sa baguette avant de ramener ses mains sur le dessus de la table, un air joyaux au visage.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Demanda alors froidement la cinquième année dont la crinière touffue paraissait maintenant toute désordonnée.

-On va dire que tes cheveux semblaient danser sur un air des Bizarr' Sisters, expliqua Morrigan d'un air hésitant, voyant que personne ne répondait.

-Très drôle George. Vraiment très mature, répliqua Hermione, vexée.

-Ah j'ai jamais dis qu'être en septième année faisait de moi quelqu'un de mature ! Répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur."

Morrigan observait l'échange avec intérêt. Les jumeaux la faisaient décidément bien rire.

"Hum .. Alors euh .. Ginny me disait que deux de ses frères jouaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, alors je .. Je suppose que c'est de vous deux dont elle parlait ? Demanda Morrigan aux frères jumeaux de son anglais aux accents français alors que ses joues se teintaient légèrement de rose.

-Effectivement ! On est les batteurs ! Annonça George en bombant le torse, instantanément suivit de son frère.

-On nous surnommes les Cognards Humains ! Ajouta Fred non moins fière.

-Et Harry est l'attrapeur ! Annonça Ron avec un sourire, tu t'intéresses au Quidditch alors ?

-Oui ! J'adore ça ! Vous étiez pour quelle équipe aux championnats ? Ginny m'a dit que vous aviez eu la chance d'y assister ! Dit Morrigan, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous, nous avions parié que l'Irlande allait gagner mais que ça serai Krum qui allait attraper le vif d'or, expliqua Fred.

-Ah oui ? Vous aviez deviné ça ?

-Oui ! Dit à nouveau joyeusement George, et toi, tu soutenais quelle équipe ?

-L'Irlande ! Avec Morgan, Mullet et Troy en poursuivants, ils ne pouvaient que gagner ! Et puis Lynch est un très bon attrapeur aussi ! Expliqua la jeune fille en faisant son maximum pour parler sans accent.

-Ah ! On est bien d'accord ! Dit Fred.

-Même si Krum est bon attrapeur également. Mais son équipe n'avait pas vraiment de chance avec la composition en face.

-Krum n'est pas un si bon joueur que ça, dit fermement Ron, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Ron ! S'énerva à nouveau Hermione, tu es simplement jaloux, ajouta-t-elle à demi-voix.

-Jaloux ? De Krum ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie !

-Et ça recommence … Se lamenta Ginny, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Euh .. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé si ce n'est pas indiscret .. ? Demanda Morrigan après quelques instants d'hésitation.

-Oh, c'est simple, Ron est fan de Krum, mais il faisait parti des élèves de Durmstrang présent lors de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers et-

-Oui, il était même le champion de leur école, Fleur nous a raconté, dit Morrigan avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est ça, sauf que … Commença Ginny en lançant un regard à son frère et Hermione encore en train de se chicaner, sauf que Krum est sorti avec Hermione. Et Ron a été très jaloux, mais il ne veut pas l'admettre. Depuis, il déteste Krum.

-Ah. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que toutes ces filles lui trouve, à ce gars .. Dit Morrigan en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

-Moi je le trouve charmant, répliqua Ginny alors que les jumeaux affichèrent simultanément une mine exaspérée.

-Mouais, pas vraiment fan du genre baraqué et sans cervelle, m'enfin ! Revenons au Quidditch ! Quand aura lieu le premier match à Poudlard ? Demanda la jeune Française.

-Normalement, il a lieu en novembre, mais on ne saura la date exacte que d'ici deux ou trois semaines, annonça George, tu joues un peu au Quidditch du coup ?

-Ah euh … Non ahaha, non. Ce-Ce n'est pas pour moi je crois, répondit-elle d'un air à la fois triste et gêné.

-Pourquoi .. ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je .. J'ai pas le droit de faire de balais. Enfin si, mais .. J'ai pas le droit de le pratiquer en sport. Donc je ne peut faire ni courses, ni Quidditch .. C'est ultra frustrant, tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

-Oh .. C'est dommage, on a le recrutement qui commence dans pas longtemps pour notre équipe vu que certaines places se sont libérées, tu aurai pu essayer, dit Fred un peu déçu.

-J'aurais adoré. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas .. Et puis je ne vole pas vraiment très bien. Mais c'est pas grave ! Je compense en assistant à quelques entraînements et aux matchs ! Dit-elle avec le sourire.

-Tu vois George, je t'avais dis qu'il valait mieux que l'on fasse cette dernière année avant de monter le magasin ! Lança-t-il à son frère, pas aussi discrètement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

-Le magasin ? Vous allez ouvrir un magasin ? Questionna Morrigan intriguée.

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils à l'unissons, trahissant d'une grande fierté.

-Quel genre de magasin ? Des baguettes ? Des livres ? Des balais ? .. Non. Attendez ... Laissez moi deviner ! .. Des .. Euh .. Oh je sais ! Un magasin de confiseries ensorcelées ! Je pense que ça vous irez bien ça ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Presque ! Un magasin de farces et attrapes ! Corrigea George arborant un sourire immense que Ginny et Ron ne lui avaient encore jamais vu.

-Mais .. C'est génial ! Vous avez déjà commencé à travailler sur des prototypes ?"

Morrigan sentait sa timidité s'en aller peu à peu et elle avait de moins en moins de mal à trouver ses mots en anglais. Alors que le repas avançait, les jumeaux commencèrent à lui faire la liste des produits qu'ils avaient déjà conçut. Ginny et Ron échangèrent par derrière Morrigan, Harry et Hermione un regard d'incompréhension; ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient déjà vue les jumeaux aussi heureux et c'était peu de le dire car les jumeaux étaient quasiment toujours heureux.

Le repas se finit par les desserts apparaissant aussi magiquement que les plats et enfin les étudiants repu finirent par se lever et suivre leur préfets, Ron et Hermione pour Gryffondor pour aller jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Morrigan en grande conversation avec les jumeaux, s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle pour les suivre jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors où ils avaient promis de lui montrer quelques unes de leurs créations mais le professeur McGonagall la rattrapa et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Elle la conduisit le long de couloirs bordés de tableaux dont la plupart dormaient. Les rares qui n'avaient pas les yeux fermés, fixaient intrigués la chevelure bleue de la jeune fille, se permettant par moment quelques remarques parfois peu agréables. Mais Morrigan les ignora, elle avait l'habitude des réflexions sur sa tenue ou ses cheveux, que ce soit avec les moldus comme avec les sorciers.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent enfin devant la statue d'un phénix déployant ses ailes. McGonagall dit quelques mots que Morrigan ne comprit pas avant que la statue ne se mette à bouger, laissant place à un escalier dans lequel elle invita la nouvelle à grimper à sa suite.

L'escalier mouvant les mena jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle le professeur toqua.

"Entrez ! Dit une voix enjouée que Morrigan reconnue comme étant celle de Dumbledore."

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans un grand bureau rond, rempli d'objets étranges et dont un phénix faisant sa toilette sur son perchoir à côté du bureau, semblait surveiller l'entrée.

"Il s'appelle Fumeseck, indiqua le mage avec un sourire en voyant le regard intrigué de Morrigan sur son oiseau."

Alors l'oiseau releva sa tête et regarda la jeune fille.

"Tu peux t'approcher si tu veux lui dire bonjour."

La jeune fille hésita un peu et en voyant le sourire sur le visage du vieil homme, elle en conclu qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger. Elle approcha alors doucement sa main du visage du phénix alors que ce dernier étendait son cou au plumage orangé pour piqueter les doigts de la fille avant de venir glisser sa tête sous sa main.

"Oui ! Il t'aime bien ! Dit-il d'un ton joyeux."

Morrigan sourit et lui donna quelques caresses.

"Bonjour Fumeseck, tenta-t-elle de son accent français."

L'oiseau s'inclina puis retourna à sa toilette. Dumbledore invita alors la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur la chaise face à son bureau. McGonagall en fit de même sur la seconde chaise.

"Je te souhaite la bienvenue Morrigan, dit le mage de sa voix claironnante. J'espère que tu te sentira bien ici. J'ai vu que tu avais fais connaissance avec Harry, Hermione et les Weasley. Une très gentille famille, très loyale et courageuse. De dignes représentants de Gryffondor...

-Oui, Ginny m'a aidé lors du trajet en diligence et l'arrivée au château et les jumeaux sont également très gentils, tenta-t-elle après un instant de silence gênant.

-Oui. Mais madame Maxime m'a fait jurer de te surveiller. Je ne vais pas t'interdire de côtoyer qui que ce soit, mais .. Elle m'a fait promettre de te mettre en garde. Comme tu le sais, il y a eut un regretté accident l'année dernière, nous avons perdu un élève, un fils, un ami. Et .. Et Harry, Ron et Hermione sont des enfants très bien, Morrigan mais .. D'après ta directrice, ils ont tendance à facilement s'attirer les ennuis.

-Si je peut me permettre Albus, les jumeaux aussi, intervint McGonagall de sa voix ferme.

-Oui .. Oui. Eux aussi, dit Dumbledore d'une voix traînante, aussi je te demanderai de faire attention. Ne te lances pas dans des histoires dont tu n'es pas sure de pouvoir maîtriser l'issue. Madame Maxime a bien voulu accepter de t'envoyer ici car tu lui faisais la demande plusieurs fois par ans depuis maintenant cinq ans mais elle n'est pas rassurée avec les événements passés, aussi saches que tant que je serai ici, il ne pourra rien t'arriver.

-Merci Professeur, répondit Morrigan en inclinant la tête.

-Je voulais aussi te parler de quelque chose à ton sujet. Ta directrice nous a tous deux informé de ton ascendance. Je tiens à ce que tu saches qu'elle ne nous pose aucun problème. Mais tâches de rester discrète par rapport aux autres élèves, pour éviter toutes déconvenues. Je vois que tu es fatiguée, cette journée a dû être longue pour toi, vas dans ton dortoir et installes-toi.

-Merci Professeur, dit Morrigan soudain soulagée, avant de dire au revoir à Fumeseck et de suivre McGonagall jusqu'à sa salle commune."

 **-O-O-**

Elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame après que sa directrice lui ai eut dit le mot de passe et regarda intriguée la salle ronde dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer. Les murs étaient partiellement recouverts de tentures rouge et dorée ainsi que de tableaux, plusieurs tables et vieux fauteuils râpés étaient disposés un peu partout dans la salle et un feu dans la cheminée faisait danser les ombres sur les murs. Une incroyable sensation de bien-être empli alors la jeune fille, cette pièce chaleureuse lui donnait envie de se glisser dans le canapé devant le feu. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut les jumeaux attablés dans un coin de la pièce, en train de se chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, un carnet presque entièrement gribouillé sous les yeux. A leurs pieds était posé une mallette dont dépassaient quelques tissus et prospectus.

Morrigan s'approcha d'eux heureuse qu'ils ne soient pas encore couchés et vint s'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé devant leur table. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils levèrent enfin le nez de leur carnet, le refermant à toute vitesse.

"Oh Morrigan, c'est toi ! Dit George en rouvrant leur carnet.

-On t'as attendu, comme tu nous l'as demandé. Que te voulait McGonagall ? Demanda Fred intrigué.

-Elle m'a amené voir Dumbledore et il m'a dit de faire attention à ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis, répondit-elle, bon, vous me les montrez ces prototypes ? Enchaîna-t-elle toute aussi impatiente que les jumeaux."

Fred ne se fit pas prier, il attrapa la valise et la posa sur la table avant d'en sortir, avec l'aide de George, tout un tas de confiseries et d'objets plus ou moins étranges.

"Ça, ce sont des fausses baguettes magiques ! "

Fred déposa la copie conforme d'une baguette magique classique sur la table. Morrigan ne comprenait pas trop.

"Une fausse baguette magique ..? Vous voulez dire que c'est simplement un bout de bois, en gros ?

-Noon ! Tiens, vas-y, essais de jeter un sort ! Lança George en riant."

Morrigan se saisit de la baguette et l'abaissa, essayant de faire léviter la valise, sort qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection depuis sa première année.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ !"

Et soudain la baguette se transforma en souris que la jeune fille lâcha après avoir crié de surprise. Un gros chat roux déboula alors des escaliers, courant à la poursuite de la souris.

"Moins fort, on va réveiller tout le monde ! S'exclama Fred.

-C'est drôle hein ? Demanda George en chuchotant.

-J'avoue que c'est pas mal ! Répondit Morrigan aussi doucement."

Les jumeaux lui sortirent ensuite les nougats longue langue.

"Ceux là, on va éviter de te les faire goûter; ils sont ensorcelé à l'aide d'un _Engorgio_ , quand tu les manges, ta langue enfle, enfle, eeeenfle ! Mais comme pour pas mal de nos friandises, on a pas encore trouvé comment arrêter ce phénomène autrement que part un sort sur le mangeur, ce qui n'est pas vraiment pratique, tu en conviendras ... Ah et ça, ça te transforme en poussin ! Annonça Fred en montrant leur crèmes Canari.

-Et celui-là te fait vomir si tu veux rater des cours ! Cette partie là, c'est son antidote, mais .. Pour le moment, aucun de nous deux n'a réussit à s'arrêter de vomir assez longtemps pour pouvoir le prendre. Là encore un sort est donc nécessaire.

-Celui-là, il te fait saigner pour être dispenser de cours là aussi ! Mais on n'a pas trouvé d'antidote...

-les deux confiseries qu'on vient de te montrer iront dans notre Boîte à Flemme, une boîte contenant tout le nécessaire pour un séchage de cours ou de travail en bon et due forme !"

Les jumeaux continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes mais Morrigan ne voyait pas le temps passer, impressionnée par l'ingéniosité des jumeaux. Elle riait ou laissait échapper des exclamations faussement outrées selon les effets de la friandise montrée et aucun des trois n'entendirent les pas descendre rapidement les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

"Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? On aimerai dormir nous ! Fred ! George ! Il est tard et je suis sure que Morrigan voudrai dormir ! En plus, elle n'a toujours pas installé ses affaires ! S'exclama Hermione dans son pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés tel qu'elle venait surement de se réveiller.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que tu es préfète que tu nous fais peur, tu sais ? Informa Fred.

-Oui. Et puis il n'est pas si tard que ça, compléta George.

-Elle a raison les garçons. Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure et avec toute la route que j'ai faite aujourd'hui je n'ai qu'une envie; dormir. On se retrouve demain ?

-En cours de potion .. Oui .."

Hermione remonta les escaliers, guidant Morrigan vers son dortoir, alors que cette dernière disait au revoir de la main aux jumeaux.

"Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu les encourages là-dedans, dit Hermione d'un ton réprobateur.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu les empêches de développer leur créativité. Sincèrement, tu t'es déjà penché sur leurs créations ? Ça redouble d'inventivité ! Sérieusement, c'est hyper ingénieux ! Ils ont travaillé dur pour y arriver. Et puis avoue que c'est drôle ! Fit la sorcière aux cheveux bleus en laissant échapper un rire en repensant à la fausse baguette.

-Vois les choses comme tu veux, mais saches qu'ils ont pour habitude de s'attirer les ennuis, ces deux-là.

-D'après le professeur Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et toi aussi. Et pourtant deux d'entre vous sont préfets, l'autre à remporté le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Cela fait de vous des gens non fréquentables ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Morrigan, répliqua Hermione sèchement.

-C'est pourtant ce que j'en comprend, tu ne considères pas que Fred et George soient fréquentables car ils s'attirent des ennuis. Mais tu traînes avec Ron et Harry et il est visiblement connu maintenant que tout trois vous vous attiriez également des ennuis. Alors d'après toi avec qui devrais-je traîner ? De tout les gens avec qui je me suis à peu près bien entendu aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que vous trois, Ginny et les jumeaux. Ginny a visiblement elle aussi eut des ennuis il y a trois ans, les jumeaux ne sont pas fréquentables mais vous trois non plus. Alors il faudrait peut-être que je traîne avec Luna ? Qui lit ses magasines à l'envers ?

-Elle ne lisait pas son magasine à l'envers. Elle lisait différemment un article sur les runes-Oh et puis zut, tu fais bien ce que tu veux ! Si tu veux rester avec les jumeaux, restes avec eux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après car tu as des retenues.

-Je les trouve gentils et drôles moi.

-Oui, mais ils ne respectent jamais les règles !

-Parce que Ron, Harry et toi si peut-être ?

-Bon tu sais quoi ? Laisses tomber. On arrive au dortoir, tu es dans le même que le miens. Voilà ton lit, ajouta-elle à voix basse une fois entrées dans la salle, en désignant un lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient encore ouvert."

Morrigan constata que sa valise était déjà posée au pied de son lit. Elle décida de la vider le lendemain et de se coucher quand elle se rendit compte que sa cage n'était pas là. Elle voulut demander à Hermione si elle avait une idée de pourquoi, mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut des pieds disparaissant derrière un rideau tiré avec agacement. Morrigan se dirigea alors vers son lit et ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler son pyjama. Elle retira simplement sa robe, ses chaussures et chaussettes ainsi que son short puis se glissa sous sa couette.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre et la première "journée" de Morrigan à Poudlard ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est bien la première fois que j'écris sur l'univers de Harry Potter et j'ai eut beau faire des recherches et essayer d'être le plus accurate possible, je pense que j'ai dut laisser passer pleins de petites incohérences .. Toutes mes excuses ! Je m'excuses aussi pour les possibles fautes qui resteraient, le texte est passé à la relecture, mais on ne sait jamais !_**

 ** _Alors, à votre avis, quelle est cette histoire d'ascendance ? Quelles sont les origines de Morrigan ? Est-ce que Hermione va rester en colère longtemps ? Est-ce que le résumé que j'ai écris pour cette histoire est si nul que ça ? Est-ce que ça ne fait pas un peu trop de questions pour une fin de chapitre ?_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et je vous posterai le second chapitre d'ici la semaine prochaine ! :)_**

 ** _See you !_**


	2. Chap2 - Vengeances et Punitions

**_Hello tout le monde ! Bon, voilà la suite comme prévue ! :)_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou à laisser une petite review !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Vengeances et punitions**

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle sortait des dortoirs vêtue de sa robe de sorcière, la jeune française chercha Hermione du regard pour lui demander si elle savait où était sa cage mais cette dernière l'ignora.

"Ne t'en fais pas, elle est assez rancunière. L'année dernière, elle a fait la tête à Ron pendant plusieurs mois parce qu'il croyait que Harry avait mis son nom dans la coupe pour le tournois .. , essaya de la consoler Ginny.

-Euh .. Mais .. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ..? Lui demanda Morrigan.

-Je ne dormais pas moi non plus lorsque vous êtes montées vous coucher hier soir. Je l'ai entendu te sermonner à propos des jumeaux et je t'ai aussi entendu répondre. Merci de les avoir défendu. Ils font les idiots mais ils sont intelligents et doués malgré ce qu'ils pensent. Ça leur fera du bien d'avoir des gens autre que nos frères, Harry et moi qui croient en eux, lui confia-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne les connais pas non plus très bien, je veux dire, j'ai seulement passé deux peut-être trois heures avec eux tu sais. Mais oui, ils sont gentils et puis plutôt char- .., enfin je les aimes bien ! Se rattrapa Morrigan."

Soulagée que Ginny ne relève pas malgré ses joues rougies, la sorcière aux cheveux bleus s'empressa de changer de sujet.

"Je n'ai pas vue ma chouette dans le dortoir, tu as une idée d'où elle peut être ..?

-Oh oui ! Elle est à la volière, si tu veux je pourrai t'y amener quand tu auras finis ta journée !

-Merci Ginny."

Et les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

"Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Fred et George ce matin ?

-Non, ils se lèvent souvent plus tôt pour travailler sur leur Boite à Flemme je pense, depuis qu'ils ont officialisé leur projet de boutique."

Morrigan ne répondit pas mais elle était étrangement un peu déçue. Elle aurait espéré que les garçons l'attendent pour aller déjeuner. Mais après tout, pourquoi l'auraient-ils attendu ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille à peine et n'étaient pas spécialement plus ami que cela.

"Pourquoi ? Tu voulais les voir ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire grandissant.

-Com-Euh .. Je .. Euh non. Pas spécialement, répondit hâtivement la jeune femme, ses joues rougissant à nouveau.

-Ah oui ? Fit Ginny, faignant la déception. Pourtant, tu sais ...

-Je sais quoi ? Enchaina Morrigan un peu trop rapidement pour passer pour quelqu'un d'ininteressée.

-Baaaaah ... Tu vois .. Il se trouve que les jumeaux ... Eux ... Eh bien ..

-Oh aller, accouches ! La supplia la française alors que Ginny riait sans pour autant finir sa phrase.

-Eh bien je crois qu'ils t'aiment vraiment bien, lâcha finalement la rousse avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh arrêtes, comment tu peux le savoir ? Ça ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures qu'ils me connaissent ...

-Tu sais, ça fait maintenant quinze ans que je vis quasiment non stop avec eux, je commence à les connaître. Je les ai vu te regarder lorsque tu t'es avancé vers le Choixpeau. J'ai vu leurs sourires lorsque tu as parlé de Quidditch ou quand tu t'es intéressé à leurs créations. Ils étaient si heureux.

-Tu .. Tu penses ..?

-Non, j'en suis persuadée ! Affirma Ginny.

-Alors si tu le dis .."

Morrigan regarda l'heure sur sa montre à gousset et signifia à Ginny qu'elle devait se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard pour le cours de potion. Elle se mit donc à courir le long des couloirs et dévala les escaliers pour finalement atteindre les couloirs sombres et froids des cachots.

Elle traversa encore deux couloirs et atteignit finalement la salle indiquée sur le plan que Ginny lui avait rapidement dessiné avant qu'elle ne quitte la Grande Salle.

Par chance, Morrigan arriva en même temps que Lee Jordan et n'eut qu'à se glisser dans la salle à sa suite.

Ses longs cheveux bleus ornés de coquillages flottaient derrière elle alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle de classe sombre. Plusieurs postes de travail avaient été installés dans le cachot, présentant chacun une table ainsi qu'un support pour chaudron. La jeune femme aperçut les jumeaux mais aucun des deux ne se retourna à son arrivée.

"Mademoiselle Dornant, vous êtes en retard. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, annonça le professeur Rogue de sa voix traînante alors que les jumeaux se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la jeune fille.

-Mais .. Je suis arrivée en même temps que Lee, professeur ..!

-Et vous réfutez mes propos ? Dix points de moins supplémentaire, siffla-t-il arborant un sourire mesquin et suffisant, vous savez mademoiselle Dornant, reprit-il, je ne sais pas quelles sont les pratiques dans votre .. Ecole, en France, mais sachez que ici, aucun retard n'est accepté !"

Morrigan laissa tomber, comprenant que c'était peine perdue et s'avança lentement vers un établi libre. L'homme habillé en noir et dont les longs cheveux graisseux pendant sur son visage, accentuant le crochu de son long nez se retourna face au tableau accroché au fond du cachot et de sa baguette, y fit apparaître un protocole.

"Mettez vous par trois et ouvrez votre livre _Potions et Charmes liquides en tous genres_ page trois cent quatre vingt dix huit."

Morrigan releva la tête de ses parchemins de notes et regarda autour d'elle. Hormis les jumeaux et Lee, elle ne connaissait personne dans cette classe et elle doutait que quelqu'un veuille se mettre avec elle; une étrangère que Rogue avait visiblement à la mal. C'est alors que les Weasley lui firent signe d'approcher alors que Lee, arborant un air surpris et vexé, repartait vers un autre établi occupé par Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet.

Contente d'être avec des gens qu'elle connaissait, Fred et George qui plus est, Morrigan déposa ses parchemins et son livre sur leur table sans un regard à Lee qui lui ne se gênait pas pour la fusiller des yeux.

"Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à faire une potion de rétrécissement. Cette potion n'est pas compliquée à faire mais son contraire, la potion d'agrandissement est difficilement réalisable. Aussi je m'attends à faire cours la prochaine fois à une classe de lilliputiens.

-Ça serai super drôle ça comme friandise pour vous, un bonbon qui te fait grandir ou rapetisser, un peu comme dans ce conte moldus avec une petite fille, un lapin et un chat, je ne me souviens plus du titre, dit Morrigan à voix basse d'un ton enjoué.

-Oh oui ! Approuva Fred.

-Que dites-vous mademoiselle Dornant ? Peut-être pourriez vous faire profiter toute la classe de vos réflexions visiblement si intéressante, siffla Rogue.

-Pardon, dit-elle en fixant ses parchemins sur la table.

-Cela fait déjà deux fois en moins d'une heure et ce, dès le premier cours de l'année mademoiselle Dornant. Même les jumeaux Weasley dont vous semblez vous être entiché n'ont pas réussi à en faire autant, averti le professeur Rogue en s'avançant vers elle."

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, alors que Lee à la table derrière elle pouffa de rire. La sorcière aux cheveux bleus rougissait, des joues au bout des oreilles. Rogue avait raison, ce n'était que le premier cours de l'année et elle avait déjà réussi à s'attirer les foudres de Hermione, de Lee visiblement et d'un professeur mais également à faire perdre quinze point à sa maison. Les autres élèves allaient la détester. Elle n'avait jamais été une fille très sociable, qui aimait avoir un troupe d'adorateurs à ses pieds ou qui voulait être aimée par tout le monde mais pour le moment, elle n'était pas dans son pays, loin de sa famille et de ses quelques amis restés en France et Madame Maxime et Dumbledore comptaient sur elle pour être sérieuse.. Elle devait impérativement faire plus attention.

Après l'avoir fixé longuement, profitant de la peur qu'il infligeait à la jeune fille, Rogue se déplaça jusque derrière son chaudron devant la classe et attrapa quelques ingrédients disposés sur la table attenante.

Il leur expliqua comment faire la potion à rapetisser en suivant le protocole qu'il avait noté un peu plus tôt sur le tableau, et effectivement celle-ci était facile d'exécution. Personne dans la classe n'eu de mauvaise surprise et l'on n'entendit pas d'explosions ni vu de fumée suspecte. Puis Rogue s'attaqua à la potion d'agrandissement qui s'avéra bien plus compliquée. En effet, à la potion de rapetissement, ils devaient coup sur coup ajouter deux pincées de poudre de griffe de dragon, remuer trois fois vers la droite, ajouter deux cuillères à café de sève de mandragore avant de mélanger cette fois-ci trois tours sur la gauche et laisser le tout mijoter six minutes avant de couper le feu pour y ajouter encore quelques ingrédients à commencer par une fiole d'eau. Par chance, le cours se passait sans encombres jusqu'au moment où George voulu rajouter l'eau dans le chaudron alors que Morrigan passait devant pour vérifier une information sur ses notes.

Les deux se bousculèrent et la fiole d'eau se vida sur les bras découverts de Morrigan. Et alors que les gouttes parsemaient ses bras, de légères tâches bleues-vertes commençaient à apparaître là où l'eau était tombée. La jeune fille paniquée, rabaissa violement les manches de sa robe de sorcière sur ses mains, cachant ainsi les effets de l'eau sur sa peau.

"Je suis désolé, j'avais pas vu que tu arrivais ! Dit George prestement.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que de l'eau, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-t-elle à voix basse, soulagée qu'il n'ai rien remarqué.

-MADEMOISELLE DORNANT ! Cela fait trois fois que vous interrompez le cours ! Même si j'aurais préféré que ce fut une solution autrement plus nocive, ce n'est que de l'eau que Weasley vous a fait tomber dessus. Pas besoin de le faire remarquer à toute la classe, intervint le professeur de sa voix froide, cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor !"

Morrigan aurait voulu disparaître. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce professeur la sacquait comme ça mais à dire vrai elle s'en fichait, elle voulait juste disparaître.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit Lee rire à nouveau derrière elle. Mais cette fois-ci, les deux frères l'entendirent également.

"Arrêtes de rire idiot ! Je te signale que t'es aussi à Gryffondor ! Lâchèrent-t-ils simultanément.

-MESSIEURS WEASLEY ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Vous me ferez tout les trois cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur les différentes utilisations des potions de changement de taille au cours de l'histoire ! S'énerva Rogue.

-Je paris que l'on va tomber sur des informations pour adultes pendant nos recherches, pouffa Fred à son tour, assez doucement pour que Rogue ne l'entende pas."

La fin du cours arriva lentement pour la jeune fille qui ne souriait plus du tout, ne réagissant même plus aux blagues de ses amis. Elle rêvait de pouvoir aller au lac, là tout de suite. Mais les minutes la séparant de la pause de deux heures qu'ils avaient avant leur cours de divination passaient au ralentit. Fred et George, eux, avaient gardé leurs sourires et essayaient d'en décrocher un de la part de leur amie mais Morrigan restait à fixer l'intérieur de leur chaudron.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva et qu'ils eurent ramené à Rogue leurs échantillons de potions, elle ramassa ses parchemins et affaires à la hâte et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, sous les yeux attristés des jumeaux. Une fois la porte passée, Lee passa devant elle en la bousculant sciemment, faisant tomber au sol tout ses parchemins. Les deux frères se pressèrent pour l'aider à les ramasser.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave Morri, Rogue n'aime personne alors bon ..

-Oui et puis on a déjà fait perdre un sacre nombre de points à Griffondor depuis que l'on est là, ce n'est pas vingt petits points qui vont faire de toi la délinquante de Poudlard tu sais, lui dit gentiment Fred en lui tendant son dernier parchemin.

-Aller, viens avec nous, il faut qu'on fasse un parchemin pour ce vieil aigris et je pense que les recherches vont être amusantes ! Enchaina George.

-Merci les gars. Mais je crois que je vais rester un peu seule. On se retrouve au cours de divination ? Leur répondit-elle avec un sourire sans joie."

Puis elle parti rapidement en direction de la cour du château, laissant les deux frères derrière elle.

 **-O-O-**

Une fois dehors, elle alla le plus vite possible en direction du lac et après avoir bien regardé que personne ne l'avait suivi, elle cacha ses affaires dans un des arbres en bordure et se déshabilla en vitesse, avant de plonger dans l'eau glacée du lac.

Mais Morrigan n'eut pas le temps de sentir le froid sur sa peau que déjà elle se teintait d'une coloration bleue-verte. Sa peau devenait lentement écailleuse et une fine membrane poussa doucement entre ses doigts. Une couche de peau protectrice s'ouvrit sur ses yeux, améliorant sa vue sous l'eau et alors qu'elle relâchait tranquillement le reste de son oxygène, elle sentit ses branchies s'ouvrir sur son cou, et l'eau agréablement fraîche couler en elles, lui permettant à nouveau de respirer alors que son nez se bloquait. Ses jambes se soudèrent l'une à l'autre et une longue nageoire translucide poussa à la place de ses pieds.

Elle se senti à nouveau bien. Comme si rien des événements d'hier ou de ce matin n'étaient arrivés. Elle nagea un peu, se frayant un passage entre les algues jaunes-verdâtres du fond du bassin et évitant les strangulots cachés de-ci de-là puis se laissa porter par le courant froid vers le centre du lac. Elle ne faisait plus attention au temps, profitant seulement des sensations que cette joie retrouvée lui fournissaient. Elle savait qu'un peuple de sirènes vivait ici mais pour le moment, elle contourna leur ville, elle souhaitait être seule et viendrai les rencontrer la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait le loisir d'aller dans l'eau.

Morrigan avait toujours eut cette faculté à se transformer en sirène. A dire vrai, elle faisait parti de ses gens que le ministère de la magie qualifiait "d'hybride". Sa grand mère était une sirène et elle avait transmit ce don à sa mère qui le lui avait également transmit. Depuis toute petite, elle avait besoin d'aller dans l'eau régulièrement, de retrouver ces sensations indispensables pour elle. Elle était à moitié sorcière, à moitié sirène. Malheureusement elle ne parvenait pas, contrairement à sa mère, à contrôler ses transformations. Dès que sa peau entrait en contact avec de l'eau, sa transformation s'entamait. Madame Maxime était au courant, Dumbledore et McGonagall également. Mais elle doutait fortement que Rogue le fut et préférait que personne d'autre ne le soit. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait paniquée plus tôt dans la journée lorsque George lui avait accidentellement fait tomber de l'eau sur les bras.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire mais seule quelques bulles d'airs sortirent de sa bouche. Sa réaction et celle de Rogue lui semblaient tellement ridicules maintenant. Pourquoi s'était-elle à ce point vexée qu'il enlève vingt points à Gryffondor ? Les jumeaux eux même lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient fait pire alors pourquoi s'en soucier ?

Alors qu'elle était dans l'eau, tout ses problèmes semblaient évaporés; comme s'ils avaient glissé sur sa peau écailleuse au lieu de s'accrocher à elle.

Mais Morrigan n'avait pas vue le temps passer et elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle remonte pour son cours de divination. Elle fit un dernier looping puis bâti de sa grande et puissante nageoire vers la surface. La jeune sorcière risqua un coup d'œil hors de l'eau pour vérifier qu'aucun regard indésirable ne se cachait par là puis se hissa sur le rebord du lac. Morrigan attrapa sa baguette qu'elle avait cachée sous une touffe d'herbe pas loin de là où elle était et lança sur elle un sort d'assèchement. Une fois que toute trace d'eau fut disparut de sa peau, elle reprit lentement sa pâleur habituelle. Les membranes de ses mains disparurent, la peau de protection sur ses yeux également. Ses branchies se refermèrent tandis que son nez se débloqua. La jeune sorcière pris alors une grande bouffée d'air frais et frissonna; elle se retrouvait nue, sur le bord du lac. Alors Morrigan se leva rapidement et enfila ses vêtements cachés dans l'arbre, puis reparti en direction de la salle de cours de divination.

 **-O-O-**

Suivant encore une fois le plan que lui avait fait Ginny quelques heures plus tôt, elle dépassa le tableau du chevalier au catogan qui la défia en duel mais n'y prêta pas attention. En effet, elle se sentait apaisée et voulait retrouver des gens qui la rendaient heureuse, soit maintenant: Fred et George.

Elle arriva enfin en dessous de la trappe de la salle et attrapa l'échelle qu'on lui lança.

La salle était chaleureuse, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée tandis qu'une nuée de théières était exposée sur les rares parties de murs non couvertes de draps et foulards. Le professeur Trelawney était assise dans son gros fauteuil et regardait avec un sourire, de ses yeux agrandis par ses grosses lunettes rondes, les élèves prendre place sur les petites tables en face d'elle.

Le professeur de divination de l'école de Beaux Bâtons était tout aussi décalé que cette dame et Morrigan ne fut pas très surprise de voir que les élèves étaient assis sur des poufs, des gros coussins ou même directement sur le sol.

Les jumeaux avaient déjà pris place à leur table et lui firent signe de venir sur le coussin qu'ils lui avaient réservé entre eux deux. La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire: Le coussin était bleu et quelques coquillages y avaient été brodés au fil argenté.

Elle pris donc place entre ses deux amis et le professeur attendit encore deux retardataires avant de commencer son cours.

"Aujourd'hui nous allons reprendre les bases de la divination dans le marc de thé pour vos ASPICS, dit-elle de sa voix grésillante en éteignant le feu sous sa bouilloire sifflante. Servez vous tous un thé puis videz la tasse. Comme je vous l'ai appris l'année dernière, je souhaiterai que vous analysiez les formes dans les tasses de vos voisins."

Chacun se versa un thé puis le bu rapidement avant de passer sa tasse à son voisin. Ayant déjà fait cet exercice les deux années auparavant, les étudiants ne se débrouillèrent pas trop mal. Sauf Fred qui vit un poisson dans la tasse de Morrigan. Le professeur Trelawney intriguée par ce poisson qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose, se pencha longuement sur la tasse avant de relever la tête et de regarder Morrigan avec insistance.

"Un .. Poisson en effet.. Jeune fille, ce poisson révèle tant de choses et à la fois si peu ... Tout cela n'a pas de sens pour nous mais en a surement pour vous. Il ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose et pourtant je ne peux le croire. ..

-Elle ne se souvient juste plus de ce que veux dire un poisson à mon avis, chuchota Fred à l'oreille de ses deux compagnons qui se mirent à pouffer de rire, une fois que le professeur se fut éloignée vers un autre groupe. "

Le cours passa étrangement vite et ils purent rapidement descendre à la Grande Salle prendre leur déjeuner. Morrigan s'assit en face des jumeaux et tout trois invitèrent Lee Jordan à se joindre à eux mais Lee les ignora et s'assit quelques mètres plus loin près de Dean Thomas. Fred et George haussèrent les épaules et reprirent leur conversation tandis que Morrigan fit une moue triste mais décida de ne pas s'en occuper. Si Lee n'était pas content qu'elle soit là, tant pis pour lui. Les jumeaux lui avaient à nouveau proposé de venir se joindre à eux, il avait refusé; tant pis pour lui.

La jeune femme se servit de hachis Parmentier alors que les deux frères préférèrent des pommes de terre sautées.

A ce moment là, Hermione, Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la salle et vinrent s'asseoir entre Dean, Lee et eux. Tout le monde se dit bonjour, sauf Hermione qui continuait d'ignorer la française.

"Il s'est passé un truc, Morrigan ? Demanda Harry intrigué alors que Hermione se levait pour discuter avec la préfète de Serdaigle.

-Oui. Elle a défendu Fred, George et leurs recherches de farces et attrapes et ça n'a pas plus à Madame la préfète ! Dit Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

-C'est vrai ça .. ?

-De quoi ..? Demanda Morrigan prise de court.

-Que tu nous as défendu? Répondirent les jumeaux à l'unissons.

-Euh ... Oui. Vos inventions sont vraiment super et ne mettent la vie de personne en danger, enfin si peut-être les Nougats Néansang, mais je trouve cette guérilla contre tout ça idiot. C'est drôle et .. On a besoin de rire ! Alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Déclama-t-elle après que Ginny lui eut fait de grands signes pour qu'elle continu de parler."

Les jumeaux affichèrent tout les deux de grands sourires presque identiques, et leurs peaux habituellement pâles et mouchetées de taches de rousseurs, se teinta très légèrement de rosé.

Ron et Harry qui avaient écouté en continuant de manger approuvèrent vivement la sorcière française et la conversation dériva sur les recherches qu'ils avaient à faire pour leur prochain cours de potions. En effet, le sujet fit également beaucoup rire Ron et Harry alors que Ginny se retrouva gênée et teintés de rose comme ses frères quelques instants auparavant.

"Saches Ron, que nous avons une réunion des préfets ce soir. Un élève s'amuse à jeter des bombabouses depuis le haut des escaliers, dit Hermione en lançant un regard appuyé aux jumeaux alors qu'elle revenait à la table. Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? Finit-elle par demander en passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier que George ne jouait pas encore avec.

-Fred, George et Morrigan se sont pris un devoir à faire par Rogue. Et figures toi qu'ils doivent faire cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur les différentes utilisations des potions de changement de taille au cours de l'histoire ! Se mit à rire Ron.

-Tu vois ? Je t'avais prévenu, dit-elle à Morrigan d'un air triomphant. "

Mais la jeune femme haussa les épaules et continua de rire avec le groupe.

"Au moins, avec la potion, on sait ce qui aurait mesuré cinquante centimètre ! Ria Fred.

-Je suis même pas sure qu'il y ai pensé. Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous aurai donné à NOUS ce devoir à faire, s'il avait réalisé sur quel type de cas de figure on pouvait tomber ? Enchaîna Morrigan qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de rire chez Ron, Harry, les jumeaux et Ginny qui s'était un peu décoincée.

-Bah peut-être qu'il espérai que toi, tu n'y penses pas. Au final, il ne t'avait jamais vue ! Lança Ron.

-Ouais alors non. Enfin si il ne m'avait jamais vu en effet. Mais sérieux ? Quand t'apprends à des gamins de dix-sept ans un sort d'engorgement, enfin sérieux ? Tout le monde sait comment fonctionne le corps humain quoi. Alors soit il est stupide, soit il n'a aucun sens logique, m'enfin faut pas faire parti de l'Ordre de Merlin pour imaginer ce à quoi à pu servir une potion d'agrandissement au cours de l'histoire … Dit Morrigan après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

-Vous êtes immatures, c'est assez impressionnant, affirma Hermione en en se levant après avoir finit son assiette."

Chacun se regarda avant d'à nouveau éclater de rire alors que Hermione s'en allait énervée.

La fin de la journée fut douce et Ginny, Fred, George et Morrigan s'étaient installé par terre devant le feu de cheminée, le canapé étant déjà utilisé par des élèves de première année. Fred et George avaient descendu de leur réserve personnelle un énorme paquet de chocogrenouilles que les filles ne touchèrent qu'une fois que les deux frères eurent allègrement pioché dedans et qu'elles furent sûre qu'ils ne les avaient pas ensorcelées. Pattenrond dormait, roulé en boule sur les genoux de Ginny quand cette dernière laissa échapper un rire en croquant dans sa friandise.

"Regardes Morri, dit-elle en lui montrant la carte de sorciers et sorcières célèbres que contenait sa boite.

-Godefroy Beauxbatons, lit la française amusée, tiens donc... !

-Et d'ailleurs, à Beaux-Bâtons ça se passe comment ? Il y a un système de maisons aussi ? Demanda George.

-Presque. On a trois ordres. On ne les considère pas comme les maisons ici, mais bon, c'est sensiblement la même chose. Il y a l'Ordre d'Aloysia, c'est celui dans lequel j'étais, l'Ordre d'Urtica et enfin l'Ordre de Lonicera. Beh c'est celui de Fleur d'ailleurs ! Expliqua la jeune fille en mangeant une nouvelle chocogrenouille, faut arrêter de ramener ça à chaque fois qu'on est dans la salle commune hein .. Je peux pas m'arrêter d'en manger, chui accro je crois, ria-t-elle.

-Beh contrôles toi, on va pas se priver pour toi ! Lança George en lui tirant la langue, ce à quoi Morrigan répondit en lui offrant sa plus belle grimace.

-Ça te change pas trop de la France ? Parce que t'as passé quand même six ans là-bas, interrogea Ginny en grattouillant le ventre rond du chat.

-Non pas vraiment, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Dans notre salle commune, on avait un grenier qui nous sert de bibliothèque privé, enfin juste pour nous, les membres de l'Ordre d'Aloysia. Et ça c'était cool, mais ils y ont rapidement installé un flipper et une télévision. J'aime pas ça. Et c'était assez énervant d'avoir sans cesse du bruit .. "

Leur conversation dura encore de longues minutes, débattant des différences entre Poudlard et Beaux-Bâtons avant que Ginny et Morrigan ne décident d'aller se coucher, laissant les deux frères travailler une nouvelle idée qu'ils avaient eut pour leur Boîte à Flemme.

"Tu crois que Hermione va m'ignorer longtemps encore ?

-Tu sais Morri, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Elle est sur les nerfs avec la pression qu'elle se met pour ses examens. Elle a besoin d'être un peu seule pour le moment, histoire de se rassurer en récitant tout ses livres par cœur, répondit-elle en riant.

-Ouais, je vois .. bon, aller, bonne nuit Gin !

-Bonne nuit Morri !"

 **-O-O-**

Le lendemain, après un cours de métamorphose particulièrement laborieux, Fred, George et Morrigan décidèrent de passer leur pause de midi dans le jardin. Le temps était étrangement clément et doux ce jour-là, alors les jumeaux et Morrigan avaient décidé de manger dehors et après avoir emporté des plats de la Grande Salle, ils se posèrent tranquillement sous le soleil, contre une des façades du château.

Morrigan grignotait une tartine de fromage, Fred croquait dans une part de tarte aux poires et George engloutissait une nouvelle part de gâteau au chocolat quand ils entendirent une exclamation. C'était la voix de Hermione.

"MALFOY ! JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE CE QUE TU AS FAIS ! NEVILLE N'Y ÉTAIT POUR RIEN !

-Oh pardon .. M'aurai-t-on parlé ? Dit le jeune homme blond en mimant de tendre l'oreille.

-Malfoy ne joue pas à ça avec moi !"

Les jumeaux et Morrigan passèrent leur tête derrière l'angle du mur et distinguèrent la scène. Hermione était debout baguette en main, tendue face à Malfoy la baguette dans sa poche arrière, accompagné de ses deux bras droits.

"Qui me parle ? Oh ! Mais ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je ne parlais pas aux sang-de-bourbe ! Fit-il avec un air faussement désolé."

Le petit groupe d'observateurs avaient vue Hermione la veille et avaient pu constater qu'elle était "légèrement" sur les nerfs en ce moment, ils n'avaient donc aucun doute sur la finalité des événements à venir. Mais bizarrement, aucun d'eux n'avaient envie d'intervenir, voyant là une possibilité que l'insupportable préfet de Serpentard se prenne une bonne correction.

"Neville n'a pas besoin de ça Malfoy ! Tu penses qu'il ne souffre pas assez comme ça ? Espèce de sale ordure ! Cria-t-elle en lançant un sort en direction de l'indésirable."

Draco surprit que la jeune femme en vienne aux sorts alors que d'habitude c'était plutôt elle la voix de la raison, eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna contre le mur d'en face. On entendit un léger craquement mais le Serpentard n'y prit pas gare et alors que des pustules commençaient à apparaître sur le bas de son visage, le blond lança un sort en direction de Hermione. Fred et George, voyant le coup arriver se ruèrent sur Hermione mais rien ne les atteint. Ni elle, ni les jumeaux. Non, le sort que Malfoy avait lancé n'avait touché que ... Lui. Sa baguette s'était fissurée quand il avait buté contre le mur et elle avait donc envoyé le sort dans le mauvais sens. Alors en plus des pustules sur le bas du visage, Malfoy eut un haut le cœur puis rendit presque aussitôt son repas du midi. Crabe et Goyle tout aussi dégoûtés que le groupe de spectateurs, ne réagirent pas et laissèrent le blond subir son sort de _gerbetout_ pendant de longs instants avant d'oser approcher.

Les jumeaux, Hermione et Morrigan explosèrent de rire avant de repartir vers la salle commune, abandonnant là l'idée de manger dehors.

"Que s'est-il passé pour que tu réagisses aussi virulement Hermione ..? Tenta la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus, ne sachant pas trop si la préfète allait continuer de l'ignorer ou pas.

-Les parents de Neville sont à Sainte Mangouste, notre hôpital pour sorciers. Ils sont devenus fous et ne se souviennent même plus de leur fils. Et c'est une énorme douleur pour Neville, ajouta-t-elle d'un air triste. Mais cet infâme idiot a trouvé très drôle d'écrire des lettres destiné à Neville signé de la main de ses parents. Déjà qu'il a été difficile pour lui de m'expliquer ce qui était arrivé à sa famille après qu'il eut lu la lettre … Le pauvre était si heureux en commençant à lire, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors il a commencé à nous lire les quelques lignes à voix haute puis après quelques banalités du genre "On commence à avoir des bribes de souvenirs, tu nous manques, viens nous voir" etc, cet enflure a ajouté et je cite "Tes parents sont de sombres crétins d'avoir osé s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils auraient dut mourir comme les parents de Potter et toi aussi tu aurais dut mourir. Ils ne se souviennent plus de toi et ne s'en souviendront jamais. Et quand bien même, ils te détesteraient et tu leur ferai honte tellement tu es un sorcier lamentable."

-Mais c'est affreux .., répondit Morrigan d'une voix déraillante après quelques instants avant de bien intégrer ce que l'on venait de lui raconter.

-Un sort de _gerbetout_ et de pustules n'est pas suffisant pour avoir osé faire ça ! S'énerva Fred.

-Cette ordure devrait être renvoyée, dit fermement George, alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune où Neville pleurait, entouré de Ginny, Ron, Harry et plusieurs autres élèves que Morrigan ne connaissaient pas encore."

Les jumeaux allèrent rapidement chercher une de leurs Crèmes Canari que Fred avala une fois revenu devant Neville. Il devint petit à petit tout jaune, puis de minuscules plumes lui poussèrent dessus tandis qu'un petit bec lui poussait sur le visage.

Une fois totalement métamorphosé, l'oiseau-Fred se mit à faire l'idiot un peu partout, en essayant de voleter autour du malheureux qui avait arrêté de pleurer et qui fixait maintenant l'oiseau devant lui. Fred-oiseau se mit à danser sur les genoux de son camarade, une danse endiablé, essayant visiblement de faire la vague avec ses ailes mais n'ayant pas la morphologie nécessaire, cela s'acheva par un mouvement tout bonnement ridicule qui eut le mérite de faire rire un peu tout le monde, y compris Neville.

Voyant que cela fonctionnait, Fred ne se priva pas et entama une nouvelle danse, ses petites fesses jaunes se dandinaient dans tout les sens alors qu'il agitait son bec de haut en bas, à la manière d'un metalleux en concert.

Neville se mit à rire de bon cœur, oubliant peu à peu l'affreuse crasse du Serpentard. Fred bien qu'essoufflé, continua plusieurs instant et déjà certaines de ses plumes reprenaient leur couleur normale, son nez se rétrécissait, des doigts lui poussèrent sur le bout des ailes puis ses plumes disparaissaient ou tombaient, laissant Fred redevenir peu à peu lui même, juste après qu'il eut sauté au sol.

Neville avait retrouvé le sourire et Hermione avait profité de ces instants d'inattention pour jeter les fausses lettres dans le feu de cheminée.

Les jumeaux restèrent un peu de temps avec Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville et Ginny puis avec Morrigan, ils durent repartir pour leur cours d'histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns.

 **-O-O-**

Dans la semaine qui suivie, il ne se passa pas un jour sans que Fred, George et Morrigan ne s'attirent les foudres d'un des professeurs. A tel point qu'un matin, alors que quasiment tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et que le courrier arriva, les jumeaux reçurent une beuglante.

La grosse enveloppe rouge resta quelques instants posée sur l'assiette de Fred avant qu'il ne décide de l'ouvrir. Soudain, elle se leva dans les airs et une bouche se forma avec le papier rouge de laquelle sortie la voix puissante de Mrs. Weasley.

"J'AI REÇU UN HIBOU DE DUMBLEDORE CE MATIN ! QUE VOUS FASSIEZ DES ÂNERIES PASSE ENCORE, MAIS QUE VOUS ENTRAÎNIEZ AVEC VOUS UNE DEMOISELLE VENUE SPÉCIALEMENT DE FRANCE POUR ETUDIER LA MAGIE ET DÉCOUVRIR POUDLARD ! M'ENFIN QU'AVIEZ VOUS EN TÈTE ! VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT A VOUS REPRENDRE EN MAINS SINON VOUS SEREZ DE RETOUR AU TERRIER BIEN AVANT NOEL ! Et je vous prierai de me présenter cette jeune fille la prochaine fois que vous rentrez."

Et l'enveloppe se déchira en une multitude de petits papiers rouge s'éparpillant sur la table dans un sifflement strident.

"Ah. Notre mère veux te rencontrer, dit simplement Fred.

-Euh .. Si elle crie comme ça, soyez pas vexés mais je sais pas si j'ai envie de la rencontrer …, répondit Morrigan, faisant rire Ginny assise à côté d'elle.

-Et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Votre mère vous envoie une beuglante et ça vous fait rire ? S'insurgea Hermione.

-Alors les Weasley, on s'est trouvé une petite amie à ce que je vois ... Dit une voix traînante derrière eux."

Les jumeaux se retournèrent pour voir un garçon aux cheveux blonds plaqués sur l'arrière, au regard hautain suivit de deux garçons répugnants aux visages ronds, Crabe et Goyle dirigés par Malfoy qui ne portait plus aucunes traces des affreuses pustules que Hermione lui avait infligé.

"Et toi, la française, tu traînes avec eux ? Reprit-il à nouveau de sa voix grésillante.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Malfoy ? Attaqua Fred.

-Une seule fille pour vous deux quand même, c'est peut être exagéré, non ? Vous partagez vraiment tout comme ça ? Répliqua le Serpentard.

-Écoutes Malfoy, c'est pas parce que toi t'oses pas passer le cap avec tes deux gorilles qu'il faut absolument penser que dès que des gars s'entendent bien avec des filles ils sont ensembles, répondit Morrigan sans même laisser aux jumeaux le temps de répondre. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui ils partagent vraiment tout et saches qu'ils se débrouillent particulièrement bien avec leurs baguettes. Contrairement à toi, Finit-elle en faisant baisser son regard des yeux de Malfoy à sa ceinture."

Vexé, il ne sut pas quoi répondre d'autre que de retirer 15 points à Gryffondor pour son insolence et s'en alla. Tout le groupe à table était resté bouche-bée devant la repartie de la jeune française, se surprenant elle-même, mais une fois l'étonnement passé, une salve d'applaudissement et de rire se fit entendre.

Les deux jumeaux étaient devenu aussi rouge qu'il était humainement possible, mais jamais Morrigan ne sut si c'était dut à sa réplique et à ce qu'elle sous entendait ou bien à la crise de rire qui leur pris quelques instants après. Toujours est-il que le groupe, Hermione compris, fini son petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant de partir en cours.

Finalement, le trio fit ses recherches pour le parchemin de Rogue, et alors que Fred et George décidèrent de joindre à leurs devoirs des pastilles d'agrandissements ciblé, Morrigan décida d'inventer l'histoire d'une sorcière immortelle qui découvrait cette potion et qui décidait d'en faire son business, au départ dans l'armée pour faire rapetisser des militaires puis ragrandir une fois les murailles passées, puis dans le milieu des plaisirs une fois qu'elle eut rencontré un mage peu gâté.

 **-O-O-**

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Angelina qui était passée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor vint trouver Fred et George.

"Les gars, demain, on a la session de recrutement pour le nouveau gardien, je compte sur vous pour être sur le terrain, je l'ai réservé pour toute l'aprèm !

-Du Quiddiiiitch ! Se réjouit Morrigan en tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant de trois ans, sous les regards amusés de ses deux amis.

-Oui ! Tu veux tenter ta chance ? Demanda gentiment Angelina, il me semble que tu voles bien, non ?

-Euh non aha non, ce n'est pas moi, je vole pas bien du tout et je n'ai surtout pas le droit de pratiquer le vol sportif en balais .. Dit-elle tristement.

-Ah mince, pardon .. Fleur m'a pourtant parlé d'une fille qui devait venir ici aussi cette année et qui volait très bien, désolée, je pensais que c'était de toi qu'elle parlait, répondit Angelina un peu gênée.

-Ah oui .. C'était une de mes amies. Elle devait venir avec moi à Poudlard cette année, mais .. On s'est un peu .. Engueulée, enfin elle a pas trop apprécié une blague que je lui ai faite eeeeeeet .. BREF. Du coup elle n'est pas là cette année .., s'expliqua la jeune française avec un rire nerveux.

-Ah ok .. Bon eh bien, saches que tu es la bienvenue si tu veux assister aux essais alors ! Répondit la capitaine en lui adressant un sourire avant de partir prévenir Harry.

-Du coup tu nous accompagnes demain après-midi ? Demanda George d'un ton joyeux.

-Bien sûr ! Euh .. Je veux dire .. Si ça vous gêne pas évidement .. ! Se rattrapa Morrigan, Ginny m'a proposé de l'accompagner.

-Evidemment que non, répliqua Fred."

Par miracle, durant la journée, ni Fred, ni George, ni Morrigan ne se firent remarquer par les professeurs. Et après le dîner, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tout trois vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, Morrigan reçu quelque chose sur l'oreille. Elle se retourna vivement du côté opposé, persuadée que Fred, sur sa droite, voulait lui faire une blague, mais celui-ci était parfaitement absorbé par sa conversation avec George à propos de leur suppositions sur les prétendants au poste de gardien. Pensant qu'elle avait imaginé le projectile, elle reprit sa route tranquillement. Mais à peine eut-elle à nouveau tournée la tête droit devant elle qu'elle reçu un nouveau projectile sur l'épaule opposée. Elle se tourna à nouveau mais vers George cette fois-ci et lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'être coupable. Les garçons ayant tendance à rire assez vite lorsqu'ils faisaient une blague, elle parti du principe que quelqu'un avait décidé de l'embêter. Elle choisit donc d'ignorer les prochains projectiles qu'elle recevrai. Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. En effet, une nuée de petites boules blanches lui atterrirent dessus alors qu'un rire strident s'élevait dans les airs. Fred et George s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, scrutant le plafond dans tout les sens. Morrigan ne comprenait pas mais les imita.

"Ta couleur de cheveux est trop bizarre ! Comme ton accent, la Grenouille ! Attention à pas te mouiller ! Hurla une voix criarde alors qu'une masse blanchâtre s'éleva devant elle avant de la traverser."

Morrigan s'arrêta de bouger, voulant crier de surprise mais aucuns sons ne sorti de sa bouche alors que le fantôme la traversait et qu'elle senti son corps geler.

"Peeves ! Vas t'en ! Laisses la tranquille ! Cria George un poing en l'air vers le fantôme au chapeau qui riait toujours.

-On va appeler le Baron Sanglant ! Tu sais que l'on est pas loin de chez les Serpentards en plus ! Ajouta Fred, ce qui eut l'avantage de faire partir l'indésirable, mais le désagréable inconvénient de faire venir quelqu'un de bien plus indésirable.

-Jeunes Gens .. Que faites vous à crier comme ça dans les couloirs ? Et si loin de vos dortoirs .. ? Hein … ? Dit un vieil homme vêtus de guenilles d'une voix perçante.

-Oups, lâcha George.

-Je paris que vous prépariez encore une fois un de vos mauvais tours ! Mais pas pour cette fois ! Je vous met en retenue pour ce soir !"

Les trois amis se regardèrent agacés et se résignèrent à suivre Rusard d'un pas nonchalant, maudissant Peeves et son rire insupportable.

"Dommage que Dumbledore ne m'autorise pas les châtiments corporels ! Sinon .. Mahaha ! Je peux vous dire que vous ne recommenceriez pas de si tôt à crier dans les couloirs ! Les Weasley ! Enfin pris la main dans le sac ! Enfin ! Ahahah ! Se mit à rire Rusard et à marmonner de manière inintelligible alors que Miss Teigne les suivait et crachait dès qu'un des trois ralentissait le pas."

Alors qu'ils pensaient que la situation ne pouvait pas être encore plus énervante, ils aperçurent Rogue tournant de son pas rapide au coin d'un couloir. Il marcha alors rapidement vers eux.

"Rusard .. Que faites-vous ici avec ces Gryffondors ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

-Ils criaient dans les couloirs, je les amènent dans mon bureau, j'aurai du nettoyage à leur faire faire ! Répondit-il d'un ton vainqueur.

-Je vais m'en charger, affirma Rogue froidement.

-Mais-

-Je vais m'en charger, Rusard, répliqua le professeur de potion d'un ton sans appel, découpant chaque mot de sa phrase."

Rogue les traîna alors jusqu'à son bureau où chacun fut obligé de nettoyer, réorganiser et ré-étiqueter chaque flacon sur toutes les étagère de la pièce. Mais à chaque fois que l'un des trois pensait en avoir fini, Rogue prenait un malin plaisir tantôt à mélanger à nouveau les flacons, tantôt à effacer les étiquettes.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée, alors que les trois Gryffondors avaient déjà baillé plus d'une dizaine de fois chacun, que le professeur de potion jugea que leur lente et ennuyante tâche fut accomplie. Il les congédia alors d'un signe de tête, ne leur accordant même pas l'once d'un regard. Et alors qu'ils s'en allaient soulagés, le trio remarqua pour faible consolation d'avoir été collé alors que pour une fois ils n'avaient rien fait, leurs parchemins sur la potion d'agrandissement sur l'immense pile de devoirs à corriger.

Ne voulant trop s'attarder dans les couloirs, ils coururent rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor et s'affalèrent dans le canapé devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Ils remarquèrent tristement que quasiment tout le monde était déjà couché, même les rares cinquièmes années ayant déjà commencé leur révisions pour les BUSES. Seuls Ginny et un garçon qui ne leur prêta pas attention étaient encore debout. Même Hermione avait finie par poser ses livres et monter se coucher.

La jolie rousse vint s'asseoir devant le canapé, le dos chauffé par le feu de cheminée.

"Alors ? Vous étiez où ? Il y a des paris qui tournaient ce soir !

-Des .. Paris ..? Demanda Morrigan intriguée.

-Oui ! Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry et Ron ont parié que vous prépariez un nouveau coup.

-Et toi ? Questionnèrent Fred et George amusés.

-Désolée ! Mais comme Hermione et Lee, j'ai parié sur une colle ce soir encore ! Alors ? Insista-t-elle l'air pas désolée le moins du monde.

-Eh bien désolé de vous décevoir mais nous n'étions ni en colle, ni en train de prévoir notre nouveau coup ! Répondit George ne lançant un regard complice à son frère.

-Non ! En effet .. ! Dit Fred alors qu'il se levait."

Morrigan et George le regardèrent amusés grimper debout sur le canapé, un pied sur l'accoudoir avant d'entamer un récit passionné.

"Alors que nous nous baladions dans des couloirs abandonnés, habités seulement par de viles créatures à la langue fourchue, nous avons croisé la route d'une âme en peine !

-Une âme en peine ? Tu déconnes ! Peeves est tout sauf une âme en peine ! Répliqua George.

-Ouais bon bah alors que nous croisions la route d'un chenapan étrangement vêtu, voilé de blanc qui paraissait perdu ... Alors nous avons décidé de lui porter secours ! Mais c'était sans compter la félonie de cet être que rien n'arrête ! Il a commencé à nous harasser ! Reprit Fred.

-Enfin surtout toi, Morrigan ! Ajouta George en riant, récoltant par là même un coup de coude de son amie tout aussi amusée.

-Nous avons alors répliqué, usant d'une de nos ruses bien senti ! Menaçant le misérable fêla d'appeler son pire ennemis ! La ruse a fonctionné mais .. la situation ne s'arrangera pas pour autant ! Allant d'Emeric le Mauvais en Jedusor, nous nous sommes retrouvé face à une créature décharnée vêtue de guenilles. Pensant nous retrouver face à un mort vivant, nous avons feint de nous enfuir, mais ... Malheur ! Sa créature démoniaque avait jeté sur nous son dévolu ! Et dans un feulement d'outre tombe, nous a forcé à avancer vers son maître. Après quelques instants de marche dans les couloirs déserts, nous sommes tombé nez à nez avec un vampire ..! Maître de l'obscur et des châtiments longs et ennuyeux, aux cheveux d'un gras inégalable ! Il nous a capturé à nos ravisseurs précédents ! Et nous a traîné jusqu'à sa tanière pour nous forcer à nettoyer tout son attirail ! Dit Fred, essoufflé par son récit.

-Ouais. Vous vous êtes fait coller quoi, répliqua Ginny d'un air taquin alors que son grand frère se rasseyait sur le canapé.

-Ouais, répondit George, mais c'est vachement plus sympa raconté comme ça ! Toutes mes félicitations Forge !

-Mais merci Gred, c'est trop d'honneur !"

Le petit groupe échangea quelques rires puis les deux frères décidèrent d'aller se coucher, expliquant qu'ils souhaitaient être en forme pour l'entraînement du lendemain.

Ginny vint alors s'asseoir sur le canapé avec la jeune française.

"Alors ? Racontes moi ! S'empressa de demander Morrigan une fois qu'elles furent sûre que les jumeaux ne les entendraient plus.

-Il m'a invité à la sorti à Pré-au-lard avec lui ! Dit Ginny en sautillant sur place, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Ouiiii! Lâcha bruyamment Morrigan avant de se reprendre, la main sur la bouche, bon, du coup, c'est définitif, tu oublis Harry ?

-Oui .. Puis comme on en parlait tout à l'heure avec Hermione, il est avec Cho maintenant alors bon ..

-Ok, bon j'espère que Michael sera gentil avec toi, sinon il va avoir pas mal de monde qui va lui tomber dessus ! Dit Morrigan en riant.

-C'est sûre que si Ron l'apprend … Mais je n'ai plus dix ans maintenant ! Répliqua Ginny avec détermination.

-Attention à toi quand même, ajouta Morrigan, posant sur elle un regard tendre de grande sœur, au fait, Hermione, ça va .. ? Je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais elle m'a l'air assez nerveuse en ce moment...

-Elle a les BUSES cette année et je lui en ai déjà parlé, mais elle se met trop la pression..

-J'espère qu'elle tiendra le coup."

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent quelques minutes de plus à papoter dans la chaleur de feu de cheminée, puis, alors que Morrigan baillait plus que de raison, elles finirent par monter se coucher.

* * *

 ** _Et voila ! Le chapitre deux est terminé !_**

 ** _Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_**

 ** _Bon, ok, je l'avoue, le fait qu'elle soit à demi sirène n'était pas difficile à deviner ... !_**

 ** _Maintenant reste à savoir si elle va réussir à garder son secret ... Secret !_**

 ** _A la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre trois ! :)_**


	3. Chap3 - Sélections et Révélations

**_Et voilà le chapitre trois avec un peu d'avance parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine !_  
**

 ** _Merci à Guest pour ta review ! :3 Alors pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres cette fic fera. J'ai la trame principale qui est écrite, mais bon .. Comme sur chacun de mes écrits, je prévois huit chapitres et je me retrouve avec le double, donc j'ai arrêté de prévoir maintenant aha Pour ce qui est de Lee, on verra bien par la suite, je te laisse lire pour en juger par toi même !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Sélections et Révélations**

"Morri aller, dépêches toi ! Ils vont bientôt commencer ! Cria une jolie voix féminine en bas des escaliers du dortoir des filles.

-Ouais j'arrive !

-T'as déjà dis ça il y a dix minutes ! Fred, George et Harry sont parti depuis un moment, se plaignit la rousse.

-Ginny, tu sais bien qu'ils ne vont pas commencer tout de suite, puis ils ont le terrain pour toute l'après-midi alors si on rate dix minutes, c'est pas grave, répliqua Morrigan en dévalant enfin les escaliers, ses habituelles bottes à lacets bleus claquant les marches de pierre alors qu'elle enfilait maladroitement le pull-over gris de l'uniforme de Poudlard."

Les deux jeunes filles traversèrent la salle commune avant de s'arrêter devant le passage de la Grosse Dame.

"Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous 'Mione ? Demanda une dernière fois Ginny à la jeune fille attablé devant une multitude de livres.

-Non Ginny. Je dois réviser mon arithmancie, répondit la préfète avant de replonger dans la lecture de son livre.

-Du coup on passe chercher Luna aussi ? S'enquit la française une fois dans les couloirs.

-Non, apparemment elle préfère aller nourrir les sombrals avec Hagrid ... "

 **-O-O-**

Il était presque quatorze heures lorsque les deux jeunes filles prirent place dans les gradins et les joueurs de Gryffondor n'étaient pas encore entré sur le terrain.

"Tu vois .. ! Ils ne sont même pas encore là ..! Dit Morrigan en riant, écopant d'un levé d'œil au ciel agacé de la part de la rousse."

La jeune française découvrait le terrain de Quidditch pour la première fois et fut impressionnée par sa grandeur. En effet, le terrain de Beaux Bâtons n'était pas aussi grand, les poteaux des buts pas aussi haut, les gradins pas aussi nombreux, et les tours pour les invités importants et professeurs au quatre "coin" que formait l'ovale du stade, pas aussi décoré. En effet, outre le fait que le Quidditch ne soit plus vraiment à la mode dans l'école française, le terrain se trouvait creusé dans une montagne. Ce qui était un avantage pour elle car la jeune fille avait pu quelques fois jouer au Quidditch sans avoir peur de la pluie et d'une chute due à une transformation inévitable. Malheureusement, madame Maxime et ses parents avaient trouvé plus sûre de lui interdire le vol, pour ne par qu'elle ai à fournir de fausses excuses au cas où elle serai amenée à devoir jouer sur un autre terrain.

En revanche, ici, un vent froid soufflait et de gros nuages gris menaçaient de venir déverser sur eux une quantité considérable de pluie. Morrigan ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de scruter le ciel l'air inquiet.

"Ah les voilà ! S'exclama la jeune Weasley alors que les joueurs déboulaient enfin sur le terrain."

L'étudiante française reconnu sans peine ses deux amis volant côte à côte sur leurs vieux Brossdurs 5, leurs battes nonchalamment posées sur leurs épaules. Morrigan était triste. Elle aurait tellement aimé être là-bas avec eux, avoir au moins une fois dans sa vie l'occasion de jouer vraiment au Quidditch. La sorcière ressentit encore plus cette douleur lorsqu'elle vit Harry, Fred et George se poursuivre en riant, enchaînant les figures...

N'entendant plus son amie trépigner, elle reporta son attention sur la jeune Weasley. Ginny avait l'air aussi triste que la française.

"Ginny .. ça va ..?

-Ouais ! Évidement ! Répondit-elle en changeant d'expression d'un coup, comme prise par surprise.

-Toi aussi, tu aimerai être là-bas, à jouer ..? Finit par demander la septième année après quelques instants de silence.

-Oui .. fit-elle, en fixant Harry des yeux alors qu'il fondait à une vitesse folle sur la petite boule dorée.

-Mais .. pourquoi tu n'as pas tenté ta chance aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas le poste de gardienne que je voudrai .. Expliqua-t-elle les yeux toujours rivés sur Harry alors que le troisième joueur à tenter sa chance aux buts échouait lui aussi lamentablement."

Et puis Morrigan comprit. Ce qu'elle avait au départ prit pour une attirance non révolu pour le Survivant n'en était pas du tout une. En effet, la jeune fille ne fixait pas Potter; elle suivait des yeux le Vif d'Or.

Morrigan fût rapidement tirée de ses pensées par un joueur arborant une masse de cheveux roux. L'un des deux jumeaux venait de se mettre en vol stationnaire à quelques dizaines de mètre d'elle et Ginny et leur faisait de grands signes, un immense sourire au visage. Le cœur de Morrigan rata un battement. A cette distance, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer lequel des deux c'était, mais elle espérait que ce soit George. Elle lui répondit d'un grand signe, affichant un sourire timide.

"George ! Arrêtes de faire le beau et viens, on a besoin de toi pour tester le joueur ! Cria le second jumeau au loin."

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un second battement et son sourire se fit plus grand et plus franc que jamais, alors que George se repenchait sur son balais, repartant vers son frère en un looping inutile simplement là dans le but d'impressionner la jeune fille dont les joues se retrouvèrent plus rouges qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Ginny qui avait arrêté de scruter le Vif d'Or lorsque Harry l'avait à nouveau attrapé, n'avait rien manqué de la scène se déroulant entre son amie et son frère et affichait un sourire et un regard taquins.

"Alors ? T'as rien à me dire par hasard ? Questionna-t-elle en riant.

-Moi ? N-non, non. Rien du tout ! Répondit la française en faisant mine de s'intéresser au lancé d'Angelina que le potentiel gardien venait encore une fois de laisser passer.

-Mouais, on me la fait pas à moi ! Répliqua Ginny. George ?"

Pour seule réponse, Morrigan baissa la tête trouvant d'un coup, ses chaussures parfaitement passionnantes. Ginny compris son embarras mais ne changea pas de sujet pour autant.

"Tu sais, si tu veux des infos, genre des trucs qu'il aime bien ou qu'il déteste, je suis là ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant toujours.

-Hrem. Merci Ginny, mais .. Tu sais, j'apprécie, mais .. Je pense que je préfères découvrir tout ça par moi-même, finit par affirmer Morrigan.

-Bonne réponse ! S'exclama la Weasley encore plus heureuse, n'empêches que si t'as besoin, je suis là.

-Merci Ginny, répondit finalement la française en reportant enfin son regard sur le terrain."

Le joueur rata encore une fois un lancé.

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tout les candidats sont nuls cette année ou quoi ?! S'exclama Ginny en tapant du poing sur la barrière d'agacement."

Surprise par l'exclamation de son amie alors qu'elle scrutait le ciel, inquiète, Morrigan revint rapidement à la réalité et rit devant la nullité du joueur. En effet, même elle qui n'avait pu jouer que de très rares fois au Quidditch se serai mieux débrouillée que lui. Et alors qu'Angelina le congédiait de plus en plus énervée en appelant le suivant, Morrigan relança la conversation.

"Mais tu joues un peu au Quidditch ?

-Oui, enfin quand j'étais petite, je jouait avec Bill et Charlie, mes deux plus grands frères, mais c'était plus voler et se faire des passes que du Quidditch à proprement parler, j'étais trop jeune pour ça. Puis après Fred et George ont commencé à jouer et surtout à faire parti de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Alors les parties sont devenues de plus en plus sérieuses, enfin dans la limite où quelque chose avec ces deux crétins puisse être sérieuse, raconta Ginny, faisant rire Morrigan. Alors n'étant toujours pas rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai arrêté de jouer avec eux. Depuis que je suis rentrée en cours et que Bill et Charlie ont déménagé, je fais quand même une partie avec eux de temps en temps mais... C'est plus pareil... Du coup je m'entraînes seule pendant les vacances, quand les garçons ne sont pas là par exemple .. Finit-elle tristement. Et toi ? Tu ne joues pas du tout du tout .. ?

-Moi ? Pff .. Bah déjà avec mon interdiction, j'ai jamais eut l'occasion de jouer à une vraie partie. Les rares deux ou trois fois où je suis venu sur notre terrain, à Beaux-Bâtons, autrement que pour encourager, j'étais avec trois amis, notamment celle dont Fleur avait parlé à Angelina l'année dernière, et qui était sensée venir avec moi cette année. Mais on n'avait pas le droit d'être sur le terrain, alors on a pas joué longtemps pour être sûre que personne ne remarque qu'on avait volé les balles. Et puis bon .. A quatre, qu'est ce que tu veux faire une vraie partie de Quidditch ? Ria-t-elle. Mais ce sont de chouettes souvenirs quand même."

Morrigan reporta son regard sur le ciel couvert alors que Ginny continuait de pester contre les nouveaux joueurs qui défilaient, mais qui étaient tous plus nul les uns que les autres.

"Un truc que je trouve super ici, c'est cet engouement pour le Quidditch. Tout le monde aime ça, quasiment tout le monde y joue, toute l'école assiste aux matchs et tout .. On a pas ça, à Beaux-Bâtons ..

-Sérieusement .. ? S'étonna Ginny, n'arrivant pas à concevoir qu'une école puisse ne pas montrer d'importance au Quidditch.

-Oui. On joue au Cognepoing chez nous.

-Au Cognepoing ? J'ai jamais entendu parlé de ça !

-C'est inspiré du Quidditch, mais les règles sont chiantes et compliquées. Ils utilisent un cognard modifié. C'est pas aussi vivant que le Quidditch. Ils font des trucs spectaculaires mais c'est comme sport, c'est nul. Enfin moi je trouve ça nu-Oh! S'interrompit Morrigan, Mais c'est pas Ron, là, qui vient d'entrer sur le terrain ? S'exclama t-elle."

Ginny s'était relevée d'un coup des gradins et scrutait le jeune homme qui s'élevait vers les buts. Un Brossdur 11, une chevelure rousse flamboyante, une carrure imposante, des gestes un peu gauches, pas de doutes; il s'agissait bien du préfet de Gryffondor.

Morrigan s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit jalouse ou un peu énervée, mais Ginny fut tout autre, au contraire. Après l'instant de surprise passé, elle se mit à agiter ses bras en tout sens et à l'encourager. Mais la française ne se préoccupait plus du jeu de Ron maladroit, mais pas si mauvais, plutôt soucieuse des nuages bien noirs qui couvraient maintenant le ciel, ainsi que du vent qui se levait. Sans vouloir prendre de risque, elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son short et sous le regard ahurit de Ginny, elle en sortit une combinaison en plastique transparent.

"Euh .. Morri, qu'est-ce que tu fais … ?

-Il va pleuvoir. Je me couvre ! Répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde alors qu'elle enfilait la combinaison, refermant la fermeture éclaire allant du ventre au dessous du menton.

-Euh .. Mais tu sais, ce n'est que de l'eau, ça ne va rien te faire … Tu .. Tu n'es pas obligé de porter … Ça.

-Je ne supporte pas la pluie. C'est moche et ça fait un sale bruit quand je bouge, mais je me sent protégée ! Affirma Morrigan consciente que son attirail devait paraître plus qu'exagéré pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant de ses problèmes de transformations.

-Ok … Si tu veux .. Mais .. Comment t'as fais pour faire rentrer tout ça, dans la si petite poche de ton short .. ? Finit par demander Ginny, quand même un peu amusée par l'accoutrement de son amie.

-C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! Répondit Morrigan, c'est comme ça que j'arrive à y rentrer mes grosses fesses ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant."

Ginny éclata de rire devant la française qui ressemblait à un apiculteur de l'espace et rit encore plus quand les premières grosses gouttes virent s'écraser sur le plastique de la combinaison de Morrigan alors que la jeune fille reculait le plus possible sa tête dans la protection que lui offrait sa capuche.

"Non mais sérieusement Morri .. Je veux bien que tu n'aimes pas la pluie, mais .. Quand même, c'est pas une ou deux gouttes d'eau sur le visage qui vont te faire du mal … !

-Écoutes Ginny, si je te dis que je n'aime pas la pluie, c'est que je ne l'aime pas. Point. On peut passer à autre chose ?"

Le ton de son amie s'était soudain fait plus froid, plus fermé. Morrigan paraissait fortement contrariée et Ginny décida de se concentrer sur la performance pas forcément plus extraordinaire que les autres prétendants.

La pluie ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et s'intensifia même, au point que Morrigan se maudit d'avoir tenté le diable une fois de plus et d'être sortie par un temps pareil. Alors qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle allait réussir à rentrer à Poudlard sans être démasquée ou si elle aurait à sauter en vitesse dans le lac derrière le terrain et d'attendre que le temps soit plus clément, Angelina, trempée jusqu'aux os, mit fin à l'entrainement et congédia son équipe. Soulagées de ne plus avoir à rester là sous la pluie qui tombait drue, Ginny et Morrigan se faufilèrent au travers des gradins et se dépêchèrent de traverser le parc désert.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la sorcière aux cheveux bleus sécha sa tenue d'un coup de baguette magique et la rangea dans la poche de son short à l'aide d'un sort de réduction. C'est à ce moment que l'équipe de Gryffondor pénétra dans le hall. Tout le monde avait l'air maussade, sauf peut être Fred et George qui, malgré la boue sur leurs vêtements, leurs visages et leurs cheveux détrempés collés sur leurs fronts, semblaient être plutôt satisfait d'être enfin remonté sur leurs balais. Harry essayait de remonter le moral à Ron qui faisait la tête et Angelina et les autres filles de l'équipe se dirigèrent d'un pas vif, sans leur prêter la moindre attention, vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry, Morrigan et les quatre Weasley montèrent ensemble jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors et alors que les joueurs partirent aux douches et que Ginny fila retrouver Luna quelque part dans le château, Morrigan s'attela à son devoir de botanique, affalée sur son lit. Elle devait écrire une cinquantaine de centimètres de parchemin sur le cycle de vie de la Tentacula Vénéneuse et sur les conditions strictes à respecter pour son élevage.

 **-O-O-**

Le soir, vers dix neuf heure, l'étudiante française se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas, et aperçut les têtes flamboyantes de ses amis sur la table de Gryffondor. Elle se dépêcha alors de les rejoindre.

Alors que le plafond enchanté laissait tomber de gros flocons blancs surprenant pour un mois de novembre, Dumbledore prit la parole.

"Mes chers sorciers, mes chères sorcières. Suite au succès du bal de l'année passée, nous avons eut envie de perpétuer cette réunion et d'en faire un cette année aussi. Malheureusement, seuls les élèves à partir de la cinquième année pourront y assister."

Le directeur à la longue chevelure et barbe argentées attendit que les applaudissements, cris de joie et grognements de déceptions des plus jeunes provenant de l'assemblée se calment avant de reprendre.

"Cependant, certains passent leurs BUSES et leurs ASEPICS. Pour cette raison, nous ne ferons pas le bal à la fin de l'année, mais juste avant les vacances de Noël, pour que tout le monde puisse y participer malgré les révisions. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite un bon repas."

Et il se rassit alors qu'une multitude de plats succulents apparaissaient sur les tables et que les bruits de couteaux et fourchettes dans les assiettes retentirent par dessus la rumeur des conversations qui reprenaient bon train.

Morrigan n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'annonce de cette nouvelle qui pourtant rendait folle de joie Hermione et Ginny qui parlaient déjà des robes qu'elles aimeraient s'acheter. Non, Morrigan avait eut un bien mauvais souvenir du dernier bal qu'elle avait fait à Beaux-Bâtons.

En effet, lors de sa quatrième année, elle avait eu le droit de participer au bal de l'école. Un de ses amis l'avait invité et ils passaient une très bonne soirée jusqu'à ce que Mona, une élève de cinquième année, trébuche contre la table des boissons. Morrigan qui se servait à ce moment-là de jus de citrouille, fut aspergée d'un mélange des boissons proposées sur la table. Madame Maxime qui avait vue toute la scène, avait accourut vers elle, bousculant plusieurs élèves sur son passage et avait fait apparaître un rideau autour d'elles deux, alors que Morrigan avait vue impuissante, sa peau se teinter d'un vert bleuté, et avait senti ses ouïes s'ouvrir. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer, secouant ses ouïes dans tout les sens espérant capter un peu d'oxygène mais les ouvertures faites pour recevoir de l'eau, ne se remplissaient pas. Les membranes de ses doigts poussaient, ses nageoires aussi et ainsi, elle chuta au sol alors que ses pieds se soudaient et se recouvraient d'écailles. Madame Maxime s'était activée autour d'elle pour lui permettre au moins de respirer puis pour la sécher alors que la jeune fille commençait à ressentir fortement le manque d'oxygène.

Après plusieurs minutes interminables pour la française, Madame Maxime avait finalement réussit à la sécher entièrement et même à accélérer sa métamorphose humaine. Morrigan s'était retrouvée alors à nouveau sur pieds, frigorifiée, sa robe bleue à volants encore sur le dos, mais trouée là où ses nageoires étaient sorties.

La directrice l'avait réchauffée d'un sort et fait disparaître le rideau magique devant les regards intrigués des autres élèves avides de comprendre. Mais Olympe n'avait donné aucune information supplémentaire et avait congédié tout le monde, arrêtant le bal sur le champs.

C'est ainsi que son professeur, prévenue par les parents de la jeune fille lors de sa première année, avait assisté pour la première fois à une transformation de la sorcière aux cheveux bleus et en tant que professeur de Métamorphose, avait essayée de lui apprendre à maîtriser ses changements. Mais malheureusement, la jeune fille ne réussissait toujours pas à les contrôler.

Depuis cet incident, Morrigan ne voulait plus assister aux bals, invitée ou non. Elle avait réussit à cacher son ascendance à tout ses amis en France, hors de question de revenir à une situation pareille.

"Et toi ? Lui demanda Ginny.

-Hein ?

-Bah oui, et toi ? Tu sais comment tu sera habillée ? Ou avec qui tu va y aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

-Je n'y irai pas, annonça Morrigan fermement."

La jeune fille, le regard fixé sur son assiette, ne vit pas les visages des jumeaux et plus particulièrement celui de George, attristés à cette annonce.

"Mais .. Pourquoi ..?

-je ne veux pas en parler.

-Mais tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, on ne va pas se moquer, on est tes amies, Morri, dit doucement la rouquine.

-J'ai dis non. C'est tout, répondit d'un ton sec la sorcière aux longs cheveux bleus qui se leva de table et partit d'un pas rapide.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ..? Demanda Hermione, peinée, en direction des jumeaux.

-Je ne sais pas... Répondit tristement Fred qui se leva suivit de près par George pour partir à la suite de leur amie."

 **-O-O-**

Lorsque les jumeaux arrivèrent dans la salle commune où la jeune fille s'était réfugiée, ils la trouvèrent recroquevillée sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu chaleureux. La jeune fille sanglotait.

"Morrigan .. Aller .. , lâcha Fred en la voyant.

-On veut pas te voir pleurer, s'il te plait .., compléta George."

Elle ne répondit pas, mais s'essuya le nez et releva vers ses amis qui vinrent s'asseoir en face d'elle, ses yeux encore pleins de larmes. Son nez et ses joues étaient rouges, le petit trait de liner qu'elle portait parfois sur les paupières avait coulé et ses lèvres tremblaient.

"Aller, sèches ces larmes s'il te plait, demanda Fred.

-Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris, dit son frère après un petit moment d'hésitation."

La réflexion de George fit sourire Fred et un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille.

"Je .. Je peux vous montrer quelque chose ..? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix encore un peu cassée.

-Oui, bien-sûr, répondirent les jumeaux à l'unissons. "

Morrigan se releva du fauteuil et entraîna les garçons de l'autre coté du tableau, puis le long des couloirs et des escaliers. A cet instant, un grand dilemme se posait dans sa tête. Elle n'en pouvait plus de garder tout ça secret. Encore dans le sud de la France il ne pleuvait pas tant que ça, mais là .. Ici c'était catastrophique. Le matin même, la jeune fille avait reçut un objet que ses parents avaient ensorcelé pour qu'il lui donne la météo des jours à venir et ce n'était pas fameux. Elle refusait de se cacher seule et sa combinaison était utile en France quand elle avait à la porter une petite dizaine de fois par ans mais ici, elle devrai la porter toutes les semaines ! Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Morrigan était convaincu que de parler de son secret à ces deux amis ne serait pas dangereux. La jeune fille prit donc la décision de briser la promesse qu'elle avait faite au corps enseignant ainsi qu'à sa famille.

 **-O-O-**

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte que les garçons reconnurent comme étant la porte des toilettes des filles, les toilettes de Mimie Geignarde.

"Euh ..Morri, je doute que Mimie soit heureuse de nous voir ici.

-De toute façon, la seule personne que Mimie est heureuse de voir c'est Harry, répliqua-t-elle entre deux reniflements."

Et elle poussa la porte, faisant entrer les garçons dans les toilettes. Ils regardèrent avec une boule au ventre les robinets dans le fond de la salle, par lesquels Ginny était entrée pour accéder à la chambre des secrets et où elle avait faillit mourir quelques années plus tôt. Soudain, une forme transparente vola jusqu'à eux.

"Oooooh mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être lààààà, pleurnicha-t-elle."

Le fantôme devant leurs yeux portait de grosses lunettes rondes avec des grandes couettes.

"Mimie.. J'ai besoin de leur montrer quelque chose, laisses nous tranquille s'il te plait, dit Morrigan sur un ton n'autorisant aucune réponse.

-Mais biensuuuuur personne ne se préoccupe de Mimie. Personne ne veut voir Mimie .. Pauvre Mimiiiiiie, pleura-t-elle en fonçant droit sur Morrigan pour la traverser avant de disparaître dans un des tuyaux courant sur le plafond de la salle.

-Ah ! Je déteste quand ils font ça ! S'énerva la sorcière française."

Enfin, elle se dirigea vers les robinets.

"Je peux vous faire confiance ? Vous me promettez que vous n'en parlerez à personne ?

-Évidement ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix."

Et Morrigan pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit l'eau avant de glisser son bras dessous. Les garçons se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi leur amie voulait leur montrer son bras sous l'eau et surtout sans vraiment comprendre le rapport avec sa fuite de la Grande Salle, puis regardèrent à nouveau le bras de la jeune fille, ébahis. En contact avec l'eau, sa métamorphose avait commencé et sa peau prenait déjà sa coloration bleue-verte sur les endroits où le jet était tombé. Sa peau devenait doucement écailleuse et les jumeaux ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

"T'es un animagus ? Tenta Fred à mi-voix.

-Ça aurait surement été plus facile à gérer.. Mais non. Je .. Vous connaissez la signification de mon prénom; Morrigan, en Gaélique et en Irlandais ?

-Euh .. Non, du tout.

-Ça veux dire "Née de la mer", ou "Reine de la Mer". Enfin vous voyez, Fleur, elle a des gènes de Vélane?

-Oui .. Mais .. Le rapport avec ta peau de poisson ..? Questionna George qui n'arrivait pas à voir où voulait en venir la jeune fille.

-Eh bien pour moi ce sont des gènes de sirène, annonça-t-elle d'un souffle.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils.

-Ma .. Ma grand-mère est une sirène. Me demandez pas comment, mais elle a eut des enfants avec mon grand-père, un sorcier humain. Et ma mère m'a transmit ce don; je peux me transformer en sirène. Mais .. Ma mère contrôle ses transformations. Moi non. Je pense que le lien avec la sirène originelle de la famille est trop éloignée pour que je contrôle pleinement ma capacité. Alors je peux me transformer seulement lorsque ma peau est en contact avec de l'eau. Et comme ma famille est la seule au monde dans ce cas là, du moins à notre connaissance, c'est un peu compliqué pour trouver des parades ..

-Je comprend maintenant ton accoutrement bizarre de tout à l'heure quand il pleuvait ou ton interdiction de jouer au Quidditch .., raisonna Fred.

-Je .. Euh .. Alors attends .. C'est juste trop cool comme don ! Pourquoi ça te fait pleurer ..? Quel est le rapport avec le bal ...? Demanda George, peiné que son amie en soit malheureuse.

-J'adore ce don. Je suis tellement bien dans l'eau, répondit-elle en coupant le robinet et en frottant son bras contre sa robe pour le sécher alors qu'il reprenait sa teinte beige pâle, mais il me pourrit parfois la vie. Je ne pourrai jamais jouer au Quidditch, par exemple. Je ne pourrai jamais danser sous la pluie comme le fait Luna, je ne pourrai jamais faire de bataille de boules de neige ! Jamais je ne renierait mes origines. Mais .. Vous voyez, fit-elle en se dirigeant à nouveau vers leur salle commune, à Beaux-Bâtons, on a un bal tout les ans. On peut y aller lorsque l'on est en quatrième année ou avant si on y est invité par un ou une quatrième année ou plus. Lors de ma quatrième année, mon ami m'y a invité. Je me faisais une joie d'y aller, comme tout le monde dans l'école. Et comme pas mal de gens, j'ai passé plusieurs heures voir jours à rechercher ma robe parfaite. J'étais si heureuse. J'avais l'impression d'être la princesse que je ne m'autorisais pas à être dans la vraie vie. Je m'amusais comme une folle avec cet ami, et … Et Mona une fille de la classe de Fleur a donné involontairement un coup dans la table à laquelle j'étais, renversant les boissons au sol et sur les élèves à proximité, dont moi. Madame Maxime, notre directrice était au courant depuis ma première année, parce que j'avais besoin d'un accès à de l'eau régulièrement. Elle m'a donc littéralement sauté dessus en voyant les dégâts, avant que quiconque n'ai pu faire attention à mon début de métamorphose. Elle nous a protégé des regards à l'aide d'un rideau qu'elle a fait apparaître et a œuvré pendant de longues minutes pour m'aider alors que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'étais enfermée dans ce corps qui ne me permettait pas de respirer hors de l'eau et j'ai commencé à paniquer. C'est un des pires moments de ma vie. J'ai fais une crise de panique, je croyais que j'allais mourir là en sirène ma jolie robe bleue déchirée et imbibée de boissons, pendant le bal alors que j'entendais mon ami angoisser, m'appeler de l'autre coté du rideau et me demander ce qu'il se passait, que je voyais Madame Maxime trembler en lançant toutes sortes de sorts avant de trouver le bon qui permettait de me sécher sans me déshydrater ou me dessécher. Puis elle a enfin finit par trouver et elle a réussit à forcer ma métamorphose humaine puis à me calmer et à me réchauffer, car ma température baisse énormément lorsque je me transforme."

Les garçons restèrent sans voix, ils ne savaient quoi répondre après la déclaration que venait de leur faire leur amie.

"A la suite de ça, reprit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient non loin du tableau de la Grosse Dame, Madame Maxime a renvoyé tout le monde dans son dortoir et annulé le bal. Tout le monde m'a détesté presque jusqu'à la fin de l'année, sauf l'ami qui m'y avait invité et qui se faisait lyncher pour ne pas me détester ... Suite à ça, j'ai décidé de ne plus aller à aucun bal.

-Mais .. Tu ne peux toujours pas contrôler ta transformation..? Demanda timidement Fred.

-Non. Le professeur McGonagall est au courant et travaille avec Olympe pour trouver une solution qui me permettrai de ne plus me transformer au moins pendant une journée, que je puisse l'utiliser les jours de pluie, de neige ou de cours de potion ou même pendant les gros événements comme les bals, les examens etc. Mais apparemment c'est très compliqué de réussir à bloquer ce genre de don encré dans l'ADN du porteur. Ça ne fonctionne pas pareil que pour un animagus par exemple. Ni comme une métamorphose classique. Il faut s'inspirer des traitements utilisés pour les cas de lycanthropie mais c'est difficilement adaptable aux créatures marines. Bref c'est épuisant. Je dois être constamment sur mes gardes pour ne pas me retrouver dans ce genre de situations, expliqua-t-elle avant de dire le mot de passe et de se glisser par l'ouverture laissée par le tableau."

Les deux jumeaux la suivirent et allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé et le fauteuil près du feu, en attendant que les autres élèves remontent du dîner.

"Est-ce que .. Est-ce que tu accepterai de nous montrer à quoi tu ressembles complètement transformée ..? Demanda George.

-Euh .. J'ai promis à Dumbledore et à Madame Maxime de ne parler à personne de ce don.

-Mais pourtant tu viens de le faire, observa-t-il.

-Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi cacher ce don ? Questionna Fred.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute pour ne pas que d'autres élèves s'amusent à me faire me transformer, ça peut-être dangereux. Et je suppose que des gens comme Malfoy seraient très contents de pouvoir user de ça ..."

Ils cessèrent alors leur conversation en entendant derrière le tableau, les pas des premiers élèves qui remontaient alors que le ventre de Morrigan et le leurs se mettaient à grogner. En effet, ils avaient à peine touché à leurs assiettes et leurs estomacs étaient vides. Fred et George échangèrent un regard complice et entraînèrent Morrigan hors de la Salle Commune.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? Si vous m'amenez dehors ou au lac, je vous promet que c'est une mauvaise idée ! Dit-elle la voix tremblante de stress.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas ! La rassura George d'une voix douce."

Et elle suivit les jumeaux qui la tenaient chacun dans une main le long des couloirs, bousculant par moment certains élèves. Ils descendaient toujours plus bas à des endroits où Morrigan n'avait encore jamais été. Puis au bout de quelques minutes de marche et après avoir croisé nombre d'élèves retournant dans leur dortoirs, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Fred chatouilla la poire peinte sur le tableau et se dernier se décala comme sur un rail invisible, leur permettant d'entrer. Morrigan suivait sans dire un mot mais ne comprit pas où elle était avant de voir une créature aux grandes oreilles et aux grands yeux humides vêtu de nippes les regarder.

"Fred et George Weasley ! Qu'est ce que Moky peut faire pour vous ? Demanda l'elfe de maison devant eux d'une voix fluette.

-Moky je te présente Morrigan. C'est une sorcière française venu à Poudlard pour étudier cette année. On n'a pas mangé ce soir. Peux-tu nous aider s'il te plait ?

-Monsieur Weasley est trop gentil de permettre à Moky de remédier à votre faim ! Répondit l'elfe en s'éloignant et en faisant une courbette."

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau remplit de gâteaux et un pichet de jus de citrouille qu'il tendit à Morrigan.

"Voilà Madame Morrigan.

-M-Merci, répondit-elle d'une voix surprise."

Elle se saisit timidement du plateau alors que les jumeaux attrapaient le pichet. Ils versèrent son contenu dans une grande bouteille que Fred avait fait apparaître tandis que George s'occupait d'empiler les gâteaux dans une boite qu'il referma avant de remercier lui aussi Moky, puis de repartir vers l'entrée du tableau.

Morrigan les suivit jusqu'à leur salle commune où ils installèrent leur butin sous les regards froids de Hermione qui était remontée et s'était installée à une table pour travailler à côté de Ron et Harry.

"Je suppose que vous êtes allé chercher tout ça dans les cuisines ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air inquisiteur.

-Oui, où est le problème ? Répliqua Fred en tapant sur la main de Ron qui voulait piquer un gâteau, pas touches ! Toi t'as déjà mangé ce soir ! Enlèves tes mains !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Répéta la préfète, eh bien déjà que vous vous baladiez dans les couloirs et ensuite que vous avez fait travailler ENCORE UNE FOIS, les elfes de maisons en dehors de leurs heures de travail !

-Écoutes Hermione, tu nous agaces avec ton histoire de S.A.L.E. . On n'a pas mangé ce soir, Morrigan n'est pas très bien, on essai juste de l'aider. C'est tout. Alors maintenant lâches-nous, veux-tu ? Répliqua George. "

Hermione, vexée, reparti à sa table alors que d'autre élèves entrèrent encore dans la salle. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus fut tenter de demander ce que c'était que cette "histoire de S.A.L.E." mais se révisa rapidement au vue des regards paniqués et des mouvements de tête négatifs que lui faisaient Fred, George, Harry et Ron. La sorcière se dépêcha de manger puis s'excusa auprès des jumeaux et alla se coucher; la journée, forte en émotion l'avait épuisée.

 **-O-O-**

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall demanda à Morrigan de venir la voir dans son bureau. La jeune fille la suivit et alors que la professeur de métamorphose fermait la porte derrière elle, la sorcière aux cheveux bleus remarqua une fiole de verre posée sur le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors.

"Nous avons finalement abouti à un résultat cohérent pour la potion. Je souhaiterai donc l'essayer avec vous maintenant. Si le mélange que nous avons fait avec Olympe Maxime fonctionne, vous pourrez sans peine reprendre tout les cours de vol, annonça McGonagall avec un sourire.

-Ça ... Ça serai tellement génial .. ! Lâcha Morrigan dans un souffle, n'osant trop espérer tant que le test ne serait pas fait."

Le professeur lui fit donc boire la potion qui avait un étrange goût de brûlé et de salade, puis, après avoir attendu dix minutes, elle lui fit plonger les bras dans un grand seau d'eau tiède. Elles attendirent quelques instants en retenant leur souffle, observant chaque partie des mains et bras immergés de la jeune fille, mais visiblement rien ne se passait. Malgré le sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahit, Morrigan demanda à rester encore un peu dans l'eau pour être sure que ça ne fasse pas que retarder sa métamorphose. Mais après plusieurs minutes supplémentaires, sa peau restait toujours lisse.

McGonagall le visage fendu en un grand sourire de ses fines lèvres, tendit une serviette à la jeune fille pour qu'elle se sèche les bras.

"Revenez dans mon bureau à la fin de votre journée de cours. Nous referons ce test pour voir combien de temps la potion est efficace."

On sentait clairement de la fierté dans la voix de la directrice de Gryffondor et Morrigan ne cachait pas sa joie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir passer une journée sans être non-stop sur ses gardes.

Morrigan quitta la salle après avoir acquiescé à la demande de son professeur, regardant avec amusement, pour la première fois de sa vie, ses doigts fripés à cause de l'eau puis elle courut dans les couloirs et rejoignit les jumeaux devant la porte de la serre pour leur cours de botanique. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle les serra dans les bras de toutes ses forces. Les jumeaux répondirent tendrement à son étreinte alors que le visage de George se teintait de rouge jusqu'au haut de ses oreilles.

"Au juste, pourquoi on se fait un câlin là ...? Se risqua Fred après quelques instants, c'est pas que ça me dérange, hein, au contraire, mais c'est pas très habituel disons.

-Je reviens de chez McGo ! Elles ont réussis ! Elles ont trouvés ! S'exclama la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux en sautant partout, ses longs cheveux bleus ondulant derrière elle.

-Elles ont trouvés quoi ? On comprend rien là, ria George contaminé par la joie de son amie.

-La potion pour bloqu-, et elle s'arrêta, constatant qu'une grosse partie de leur classe et celle de cinquième année de Serpentard qui venait de finir leur cours de botanique, les regardaient. Enfin .. Reprit-elle à mi voix, ce dont je vous ai parlé hier, quoi.

-Mais .. C'est génial ! S'exclama Fred, ignorant les élèves maintenant attroupés devant eux.

-On n'est pas sûre que ça fonctionne toute la journée, je dois revenir la voir ce soir. Mais ce matin, ça a fonctionné ! Il ne s'est rien passé !

-Oh tiens, Weasley, Weasley et Dornant .. Ça faisait longtemps, siffla la voix de Malfoy derrière le trio.

-Malfoy. Non en fait ça fait pas si longtemps que ça. Ou alors, tu as déjà oublié cette fois où tu projetais sur nous trois ton envie de sauter sur Crabe et Goyle ? Répliqua George l'air moqueur.

-Alors ? Comment tu vas faire ? Demanda Malfoy en se tournant vers la jeune fille, ignorant totalement la réponse de George.

-Comment elle va faire quoi ? Attaqua Fred.

-Le Weasley c'est pas à toi que je parle. Pour le bal ? Tu vas faire comment, la française ?"

Morrigan eut un élan de frayeur en pensant que Malfoy avait deviné ce qui lui était arrivé lors de son premier bal puis se rappela que sa directrice avait gardé cet événement secret.

"Pourquoi ? Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi ? Dit-elle finalement le plus calmement du monde, lui offrant sa plus belle grimace dégoûtée.

-Euh .. Non, répondit-il après avoir laissé son regard traîner sur ses cheveux bleus puis sur les jumeaux à coté d'elle qui s'étaient crispés à l'entente de sa question.

-Alors pourquoi ça t'intéresses ?

-Parce qu'il me tarde de voir lequel des deux Weasleys tu vas faire pleurer. A moins que tu ne choisisses ni l'un ni l'autre ? Lança-t-il de sa voix grésillante.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ohla tout le monde ! Venez, approchez ! Je vous présentes Draco Malfoy ! Si vous avez des problèmes de cœur ou des conseils pour savoir qui inviter au bal, envoyez lui un hibou ou demandez lui personnellement. Visiblement il est très intéressé par ces sujets-là. Tiens .. Et si j'appelai Rita Skeeter ? Peut-être qu'elle accepterait de te prendre en stage ! Dit-elle avec une voix suffisamment forte pour que les élèves qui venaient juste d'arriver entendent.

-Fais attention Dornant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas d'ici que tu es hors de porté. On trouves toujours si on se donne la peine de chercher.. Répondit le blond qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête."

Morrigan bouillonnait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie après tout ce que lui avaient raconté Ginny, Hermione et Luna, c'était de le frapper, mais elle savait qu'il tomberai tôt ou tard sur son ascendance s'il cherchait un petit peu et elle ne pouvait courir le risque de le provoquer plus que cela. Perdue dans ses pensées et dans sa rage, elle n'entendit pas le préfet de Serpentard leur retirer à nouveau dix points sous les protestations des autres élèves de Gryffondor avant d'entraîner Crabe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson vers le château.

Sentant l'atmosphère tendue, les jumeaux se mirent à rire, bientôt suivit par le reste du groupe. Morrigan effaça rapidement ces noires rêveries et repensa au résultat concluant de la potion. Elle était décidée à passer une merveilleuse journée et ce n'était pas cet insupportable préfet qui allait la faire changer d'avis.

Le cours de botanique passa rapidement. Ils étudièrent les plantes qui avaient des propriétés de métamorphoses et se penchèrent entre autre sur la branchiflore, une plante permettant à celui qui la mange, de se voir pousser des branchies et des nageoires.

Morrigan fut surprise de voir les jumeaux aussi calmes et studieux pendant le cours et elle n'était pas la seule. Pensant qu'ils préparaient un mauvais tour, le professeur Chourave ne cessait de leur lancer des regards suspicieux. Mais il ne se passa absolument rien, les jumeaux prirent même des notes et ne parlèrent presque pas.

 **-O-O-**

Pendant leur pause de midi, les sujets de conversation tournaient autour du match de Quidditch que l'équipe de Gryffondor allait mener contre celle de Serpentard, d'ici la fin du mois.

Une fois leur journée de cours terminée, Morrigan laissa les jumeaux à la salle commune pour se rendre dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall qui l'attendait tranquillement.

"Aucun effet secondaire durant la journée, mademoiselle Dornant ? Lui demanda-t-elle, visiblement aussi pressée que la jeune fille de voir le résultat.

-Non ! Rien du tout ! Dit-elle avec un sourire non dissimulé. "

Morrigan retroussa les manches de sa robe de sorcière et tendit les bras en avant alors que son professeur lui apportait le saut d'eau. Elle glissa lentement ses mains dans le bac, appréhendant la réaction de son corps.

Mais là encore, rien ne se passait. Rien du tout. L'eau glissait calmement sur ses membres, la fraîcheur du liquide refroidissant sa peau au fil des douces ondulations de sa surface.

Morrigan risqua un regard vers McGonagall qui n'avait pas l'air de partager la joie de la jeune fille. Le visage du professeur était même crispé. La jeune sorcière regarda alors à nouveau ses mains déformées par les ondulations de l'eau et s'aperçut avec horreur que ses doigts étaient verts, mais aucunes membranes n'avaient poussées. Quelques écailles se formaient de-ci de-là sur sa main, mais rien de complet, comme si un poisson s'était fait attaquer par une bestiole qui l'avait mordu sur le flan, arrachant par là-même plusieurs morceaux d'écailles. Paniquée, elle retira vivement ses mains du bac, éclaboussant au passage une partie des parchemins sur le bureau du professeur, mais aucunes des deux femmes ne semblaient s'en préoccuper. McGonagall attrapa immédiatement les mains de la jeune fille pour les examiner.

Sur certains doigts, les ongles avaient disparu, sur d'autres, ils avaient poussés comme des griffes. La coloration commençait à gagner son avant-bras et les rares écailles qui s'éparpillaient jusqu'au coude gardaient parfois même la teinte de sa peau naturelle. Morrigan tremblait, elle commençait à sentir une brûlure glacée dans tout ses avant-bras et ses mains, à mesure que la métamorphose se faisait, comme si on lui arrachait la peau en remontant sur ses épaules. Une ébauche de nageoire poussa sur son avant-bras droit, mais l'excroissance ne ressemblait en rien aux belles nageoires que la jeune sirène arborait habituellement une fois sous l'eau; en effet, là, le morceau de peau pendait mollement, comme mort.

Voyant que les sécher n'arrêtait pas sa transformation, McGonagall lui enroula les mains dans un draps et lui rabaissa les manches de sa robe avant de la pousser vers la porte. Elle la guida dans les couloirs en essayant de ne pas paraître trop pressée pour ne pas alerter les autres élèves mais les jumeaux qui avaient décidé de se balader dans le jardin à ce moment là, aperçurent leur amie et coururent à la suite de Morrigan jusqu'à l'infirmerie en ne cessant de demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais ni le professeur, ni la jeune fille trop concentrée pour oublier les douleurs qu'elle ressentait remonter maintenant jusque sur son torse ne leur répondirent.

"Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plait ! Héla la directrice de Gryffondor alors qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années accourut.

-Mettez la dans un espace privé, et faites sortir tout le monde s'il vous plait. "

Madame Pomfresh s'exécuta, tirant un rideau autour d'un des lits où elle allongea la jeune sorcière française, puis congédia les visiteurs de l'autre élève présent à ce moment, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de repos après sa chute en balais. Elle disparut dans une petite pièce sur le fond de la salle et en revint avec une fiole d'un liquide bleuté. McGonagall quant à elle, congédia les jumeaux Weasley avant de leur fermer la porte de l'infirmerie au nez.

"Tenez, buvez ça, c'est un anti-douleur, dit Madame Pomfresh en tendant la fiole à la jeune fille alors qu'elle défaisait les bandages précaires que McGonagall avait fait, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle avec stupeur en découvrant les bras et le torse de la jeune fille recouvert d'écailles en piteux état, d'une couleur tantôt verdâtre, tantôt beige-blanche."

Peu à peu, la coloration se propageait le long du cou de la jeune fille, le laissant nue de toutes branchies, avant d'atteindre le bas de son menton, faisant monter la douleur. Mais le contenu de la fiole faisait déjà effet et les traits de la jeune fille se détendirent avant de s'apaiser complètement.

"Cette jeune fille est une sirène. Mais elle ne contrôle pas ses transformations qui interviennent dès qu'elle rentre en contact avec de l'eau. Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous travaillons avec son professeur de potion et Madame Maxime de Beaux Bâtons, sur une potion capable de bloquer au moins pendant une journée, les parties de son ADN qui enclenchent la métamorphose. Nous lui avons fait tester ce matin un échantillon qui s'est avéré efficace les premières heures. Même immergée dans l'eau, elle ne se transformait plus. Je lui ai demandé de revenir plus tard dans la journée pour tester le produit sur le long terme et lorsqu'elle est entrée en contacte avec l'eau, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, expliqua le professeur d'un air dépité.

-Je vois. Il faut donc réussir à supprimer de son corps toute la substance que vous lui avez fait ingérer.

-Eugn-ff .. Ddgh .., laissa échapper Morrigan qui n'arrivait plus à articuler ni à bouger.

-L'anti douleur que je lui ai donné a pour vocation de l'assommer, au cas où la potion que vous lui avez administré la rende violente. D'ici quelques instants, elle devrai sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Le produit endormira tout son système, son corps va s'arrêter, ainsi, la progression de sa métamorphose va se stopper et nous pourrons prendre du temps pour la traiter comme il se doit, annonça Madame Pomfresh d'un ton ferme."

Morrigan voulut leur dire qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir, ni prendre d'autre potion pour aujourd'hui mais là encore, seul un gargouillis incompréhensible sorti de sa bouche avant que son bras ne retombe mollement sur le lit, le regard dans le vide et le torse auparavant secoué par les battement du cœur, immobile.

* * *

 ** _Bon, oui, désolée, pas de retour de Lee .. !_**

 ** _Alors ? A votre avis, est-ce qu'ils vont finir par trouver comment aider Morrigan ? Et avec qui va-t-elle bien pouvoir aller au bal, si effectivement, elle peut y aller ? (encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit réveillée pour ça, parce que depuis le lit d'hôpital, ça semble compromit !)_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews, c'est vrai que ça motive plus de voir que l'on est lu aha ! Et puis ça fait progresser, alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez des conseils ou même des choses que vous avez ou non aimé sur ce chapitre ! :) (ou des incohérences ! J'y fais la chasse mais je ne vois pas tout aha)_**

 ** _Ah oui ! Encore désolée pour les fautes s'il en reste ..._**

 ** _Bye !_**


	4. Chap4 - Entraînements et Provocations

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

 _ **Alors déjà je voulais vous remercier pour vos Reviews, c'est pas facile d'écrire un OC, je m'en rend compte tout les jours quand j'avance sur mon histoire aha et j'espère vraiment qu'il est à la hauteur de l'univers dans lequel je tente de l'intégrer. J'ai d'ailleurs fait quelques modifications et ajouts (rien qui influe vraiment sur le déroulement de l'histoire, mais des précisions et des informations supplémentaires, pour faire un peu plus de background), du coup, si ça vous dis, vous pouvez survoler à nouveau les chapitres précédents avant de lire celui-ci !**_

 _ **Guest: Eeet voilà la suite tant attendue ! : ) Tu vas finalement savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Morrigan (ou pas MOUAHAHAHAH). Et ne t'inquiètes pas, elle devrai durer au moins 10 chapitres je pense. Pas forcément plus à mon avis, mais dans ces eaux-là : )**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, maintenant que le personnage OC est posé, j'essais de m'étendre aussi sur les autres personnages principaux, à savoir Ginny, Fred et George. Je vous laisses lire ce nouveau chapitre, où bien évidement, seule Morrigan m'appartient, tout le reste sort de la plume de JKR ! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 -** **Entraînements** **et Provocations**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la jeune fille regarda en premier ses mains et constata qu'elles étaient redevenues totalement humaines. Elle regarda alors avec appréhension autour d'elle et aperçut avec peine les murs de pierre froids de l'infirmerie. Morrigan voulu se redresser sur son lit mais échoua lamentablement avant de retomber à plat dos dans un grand bruit, sur son lit. Madame Pomfresh accourut et la jeune sorcière remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements qu'à peine quelques instants plus tôt, alors que McGonagall l'accompagnait ici.

L'infirmière l'aida à se redresser et Morrigan regarda sans comprendre le lit quelques instants avant occupé par le jeune homme plâtré qui avait fait une chute de balais.

"Le garçon est guérit ..? Articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Le garçon ? Quel garçon ?

-Celui qui était tombé de balais .., lâcha Morrigan péniblement.

-Oh ! Ben ! Il est sorti il y a cinq jours maintenant.

-Mais .. Quand je suis arrivée il y a quelques minutes à peine, il avait des plâtres sur les jambes et le bras droit, comment aurait-il fait pour partir entre temps et ça il y a cinq jo-, elle se stoppa, commençant à comprendre. Attendez .. Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ..? Reprit-elle inquiète.

-Cela fait maintenant huit jours Miss Dornant. La potion que je vous ai administré en premier lieu vous a éteinte. Vous étiez, comment dire .. Morte, pendant les huit jours qui ont passé. Cela nous a donné du temps pour travailler sur un antidote et améliorer la potion d'anti-métamorphose. Aussi, cet arrêt vous a permis de ne pas plus vous transformer, nous évitant par là de vous perdre car vous aviez besoin d'eau pour vivre, par exemple. Les frères Weasley sont passés tout les jours, ils vous ont déposé pleins de petits cadeaux. Miss Granger, Weasley et Lovegood sont aussi passées. Ginny et Luna m'ont dit de vous passer ceci, finit d'expliquer Madame Pomfresh en montrant à la jeune sorcière aux cheveux bleus la tablette au bout de son lit, emplit de bonbons, gâteaux, chocogrenouilles et autres friandises."

Elle lui tendit également une petite boite verte à laquelle était fixée une petite étiquette.

 _"Pour Morri, de Ginny et Luna."_

Morrigan fut touchée en découvrant le coquillage blanc et marron en forme de volute que la boite renfermait. Les deux jeunes filles y avaient percé un petit trou dans lequel elles avaient glissé un anneau pour que la française puisse l'attacher à ses cheveux.

Elle se redressa et senti son ventre gargouiller, mais n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormi. En effet, Morrigan avait plus la désagréable sensation qu'on lui avait effacé plusieurs heures, voir jours de sa mémoire. Aussi senti-t-elle une énorme fatigue l'accabler.

"Vous allez surement avoir l'impression d'un trou dans vos souvenirs, dans votre vie. C'est normal, votre corps a cessé de fonctionner pendant huit jours. Mangez un peu de chocolat, mais pas trop de cochonneries quand même, et restez au lit encore ce matin, vous pourrez sortir dans l'après midi. Tâchez de vous reposer, dit l'infirmière avant de s'en aller."

Morrigan regarda tristement la pièce, elle était la seule élève ici, et le moindre bruit raisonnait affreusement entre les murs gris et les lits métalliques aux draps blancs. Elle attrapa une chocogrenouille qu'elle mangea doucement puis entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. La jeune fille n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses facultés et elle eut du mal à se lever alors elle décida de rester assise quand elle vit Fred et George entrer en trombe dans la salle.

"Morri ! Ça va ? Personne n'a voulu nous dire ce qu'il t'arrivait ! S'exclama Fred en la serrant dans ses bras, bientôt suivit de George.

-Tu vas bien ? On a eut si peur ! Madame Pomfresh nous interdisait même de te voir ! A chaque fois que l'on venait, le rideau était tiré ! S'enquit le second jeune homme la regardant d'un air inquiet.

-Tu as maigri. Et tu es toute blanche ! Enchaîna Fred après son frère sans laisser le temps à Morrigan d'assimiler tout ce que les jumeaux venaient de lui dire."

Elle les fixa d'un air fatigué, presque absente. Elle essayait de comprendre ce que ses amis lui disaient mais les mots n'avaient encore aucun sens pour elle. La jeune fille se contenta donc de sourire et de répondre faiblement à leur étreinte.

"Ginny et Luna étaient très inquiètes, Hermione aussi. J'ai vu plusieurs fois Neville venir demander de tes nouvelles à Luna. Et Ron et Harry nous harcelaient pour qu'on leur raconte ce qu'il t'arrivait, lui expliqua George plus calmement.

-Vous êtes impossible vous deux ! A peine est-elle réveillée qu'il faut que vous lui sautiez dessus ! C'est pas possible ça ! Aller ! Sortez et laissez la tranquille un peu, elle a besoin de sommeil et de manger, elle a huit jours à rattraper ! S'éleva une voix provenant de l'arrière salle de l'infirmerie.

-Huit jours à rattraper ..? Comment ça ..? Demanda George inquiet par la formulation de l'infirmière.

-Ne poses plus de questions et vas t'en ! Morrigan y répondra si elle a envie plus tard ! Aller, fichez moi le camps ! Tempêta Madame Pomfresh en chassant les jumeaux de l'infirmerie après qu'ils aient dit au revoir à leur amie."

L'infirmière déposa un plateau garnit de fruits et de soupe sur le peu d'espace encore disponible sur la tablette et conseilla à la jeune fille de ne pas trop tarder à manger, la chaleur du plat faisant du bien aux corps fatigués. Elle englouti alors d'une traite sa maigre pitence et se rendormi directement après.

 **-O-O-**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla cette fois-ci, il était quatre heure de l'après-midi et elle était pleinement consciente. Morrigan retraça les derniers événements dont elle se souvenait et tâcha de se lever de son lit. A peine eut-elle fait un pas hors des couvertures que Madame Pomfresh accourut à nouveau et l'aida à marcher.

"Vos muscles n'ont pas travaillé pendant une semaine, ne courrez pas aujourd'hui et ne faites pas d'efforts physiques. Ça serai plus raisonnable d'attendre que vous ayez recouvré un peu de force avant. Tenez, je vous y ai mis tout vos présents. Vous êtes bien entendu dispensée de cours pour le reste de la journée, lui dit l'infirmière en lui tendant un panier, ça va aller ?

-Merci je vais me débrouiller, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire en attrapant le panier. "

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la sortie de l'infirmerie et alors qu'elle arrivait vers les escaliers, elle croqua à pleines dents dans une chocogrenouille. Arrivée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle lui dit le mot de passe d'une voix basse et un peu enraillée et alla poser ses cadeaux sur son lit avant de redescendre s'asseoir sur le canapé, devant le feu, une boite de chocogrenouilles sur les genoux. Le regard perdu derrière le feu, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se sentir heureuse, ni soulagée. Au contraire, elle se sentait vidée de toutes ses émotions.

Les garçons mirent encore une heure à remonter dans la salle commune et ne se firent pas plus calme qu'à l'infirmerie lorsqu'ils la virent assise devant le feu. Mais même l'arrivée de ses deux amis ne réussissait qu'à lui faire vaguement esquisser un sourire. Elle n'avait même pas touché à la boîte de chocolat qu'elle s'était pourtant descendu.

"Alors ! Racontes nous ! Que s'est-il passé? Demanda à nouveau Fred plein d'inquiétude.

-Tu as repris des couleurs, dit gentiment George en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Ça a foiré .. Confia la jeune fille d'un ton monotone.

-De quoi ..? Qu'est ce qui a foiré ?

-La potion de MacGo.. Ça n'a pas fonctionné, dit lentement Morrigan qui réalisait ce que signifiait son passage à l'infirmerie.

-Comment ça ..? Le matin tu nous disais que ça avait fonctionné pourtant .., répondit George déçu.

-Oui. Le matin… Mais quand j'ai refais le test le soir, ma métamorphose ne s'est faite qu'à moitié. Et elle était douloureuse comme jamais … J'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait ma peau humaine pour laisser apparaître en dessous une peau de monstre marin. Mes écailles avaient l'air en si mauvais état .. Expliqua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mes nageoires... Mes nageoires avaient l'air … Mortes .. Et lorsque la métamorphose est arrivée au niveau du cou, j'ai eut l'impression que quelqu'un .. Que quelqu'un m'étranglait tellement la pression était forte.."

La jeune fille tremblait, gardant son regard vide fixé sur le feu.

"Morri aller .., fit George désemparé en lui posant tendrement la main sur l'épaule.

-Ils le savent maintenant .. Ils le savent tous ..

-Qui ça ? Enfin Morri non, personne ne le sait .. Essaya de la rassurer Fred.

-Si. Madame Pomfresh le sait, et pleins de gens sont venu m'apporter des cadeaux. Luna et Ginny m'ont offert un coquillage ..

-Parce que tu en as déjà pleins dans les cheveux, dit simplement George.

-Hermione m'a offert un livre sur les créatures marines et leur légendes..

-Parce qu'elle sait que tu aimes l'eau, et qu'elle aime les livres, essaya d'expliquer Fred.

-Neville m'a même déposé un bouquet d'algues marines...

-Et il faut avouer qu'elles sont magnifiques ces algues, assorties à tes cheveux. Elles sont belles comme des roses, mais sans le coté superficiel, elles sont fascinantes ! Elles te ressemblent, déclama George, les joues piquées de rouge.

-Et puis tu sais bien que Neville est passionné de botanique ! Ajouta Fred."

Morrigan montra un sourire timide, en effet, peut-être qu'elle se montait la tête pour rien. Peut-être simplement que tout le monde avait remarqué qu'elle aimait l'océan. Peut-être que les coquillages dans ses cheveux le montraient clairement. Peut-être qu'effectivement, hormis quelques professeurs et les jumeaux, personne n'était au courant de sa capacité à se transformer.

"Aller ! Ce soir, tu viens avec nous ! On doit te montrer quelque chose ! Dit George avec un grand sourire.

-Oh oui ! Répliqua Fred comprenant où son frère voulait en venir.

-Euh .. Oui mais .. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire d'efforts ..

-T'inquiètes ! Hormis marcher, boire et être heureuse, tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire ! Dit joyeusement Fred. "

La jeune fille se leva donc péniblement et monta les escaliers pour se doucher et se changer. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Morrigan redescendit avec un peu plus d'énergie, vêtue d'un grand manteau et de ses habituelles bottes à lacets bleus. Elle avait également noué ses longs cheveux en un gros chignon un peu désordonné.

George ne se retint pas de sourire en la voyant, puis suivit son frère pour enfiler à leur tour leurs manteaux avant d'attraper la jeune fille par la main et de la conduire hors de la Salle Commune. Morrigan les suivit en souriant, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être entraînée au quatre coin du château par ses deux amis. Finalement ils réussiraient à la faire aller mieux, ces deux idiots. Ils la menèrent cette fois-ci au troisième étage jusqu'à une statue représentant une ignoble sorcière borgne. Fred se glissa derrière et actionna un levier qui leur ouvrit une trappe dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent.

 **-O-O-**

Après avoir marché de longues minutes seulement éclairé par les _lumos_ de leurs baguettes, ils débouchèrent finalement dans une cave sombre emplie de caisses. George lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de les suivre, alors que Fred se glissait agilement entre les cageots pour arriver jusqu'à la porte de la cave.

" _Alohomora !_ Dit Fred à voix basse en pointant sa baguette vers la serrure de la porte qui s'ouvrit en un léger cliquetis."

Les trois intrus déboulèrent dans la boutique faiblement éclairée par les lumières extérieurs du village filtrant au travers des fenêtres et Morrigan ne put s'empêcher d'être ébahis par tant de friandises. Bouche bée, elle avançait en ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Fred se mit à rire en la voyant avant de se recevoir une claque sur l'arrière de la tête par son frère, lui rappelant qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de bruit. Ils chipèrent au passage quelques bonbons et gâteaux et Fred réitéra son sort sur la porte d'entrée cette fois-ci, alors que des pas commençaient à raisonner dans les escaliers au fond du magasin. Par chance, le petit groupe réussit à sortir juste avant que Ambrosius Flume n'arrive en bas des marches, et débouchèrent sur une ruelle mouvementée.

"Voici Pré-au-lard ! Dirent fièrement Fred et George en brandissant en l'air leurs bras, manquant de frapper une vieille femme au passage.

-C'est .. D'accord, ria bêtement Morrigan, ça n'aurait pas été plus pratique d'y aller de jour ...? Lança-t-elle alors qu'une bourrasque glacée venait de plaquer son manteau sur ses jambes.

-Non ! Parce que maintenant, il n'y a personne de Poudlard et que tu as besoin de ne plus être dans l'enceinte de l'école !

-Il n'y a personne de Poudlard ..? Pourquoi..? En journée il y a du monde de l'école ?

-Oui, en fait le Poudlard Express arrive ici, dans ce village. Et au bout de la Grand-Rue là-bas, tu as les Trois Balais, c'est une auberge-bar où ils servent une bièreaubeurre fabuleuse ! Expliqua Fred.

-La plupart des étudiants en troisième année ou plus a le droit de visiter cette ville lors de sorties prévues les week-ends, mais il y a des passages secrets qui donnent dans la cave de Honeyduks, celui par lequel on est arrivé, ou encore à la Cabane Hurlante, et les élèves se retrouvent très souvent ici, compléta George."

Et le trio parti vers le bar où ils s'assirent à une petite table dans un coin, derrière un groupe de gobelins particulièrement bruyant. Madame Rosmerta, la serveuse, leur apporta rapidement trois bièreaubeurres et la petite troupe reprit leur conversation.

"McGo m'a dit que d'ici une voir deux semaines on testerai une nouvelle potion. J'espère qu'elle fonctionnera, j'aimerai tellement aller au bal pour une fois .. Ou jouer au Quidditch, dit finalement Morrigan.

-Ça serai chouette, en effet, répondit Fred.

-Au fait .. En parlant du bal, dit George hésitant, vous savez avec qui vous allez y aller ..?"

Les deux garçons fixèrent la jeune sorcière alors que Morrigan releva doucement la tête, interloquée.

"Quoi ? Dit-elle.

-T'y vas avec qui alors ? Demanda Fred.

-Je sais pas, personne ne m'a invité encore. Et honnêtement, je pense que personne ne m'invitera.

-Moi je crois que si, affirma Fred avec un sourire en donnant un coup de coude à George qui manqua de s'étouffer en buvant sa bièreaubeurre."

Morrigan fixa ses deux amis assis en face d'elle en levant un sourcil au ciel. Mais un grand silence pesant s'abattit sur la table et seul Fred semblait s'en amuser.

"Bon ! Eh bien puisque personne ne se décide à parler, moi j'y vais ! Je vais re-proposer à Angelina ! Annonça Fred en lançant un regard insistant à son frère.

-Re-proposer à Angelina ? Tu l'as déjà fais ? S'enquit Morrigan, curieuse.

-Oui, on est sorti ensemble pour le bal de l'an dernier, répondit Fred, bon et alors, toi ? Insista le rouquin.

-Mais je t'ai déjà dis que je ne savais pas, et puis je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir y aller ..

-Tu sais tu peux inviter quelqu'un aussi, enfin c'est pas forcément le mec qui le fait si t'as déjà une idée d'avec qui tu veux y aller ! Fit-il avec un énorme clin d'œil.

-Bon. Et sinon, je sais pas si vous avez vu, mais notre mère ne nous a toujours pas envoyé de beuglante, cette semaine ! Répliqua George qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment.

-Tu n'essayerais pas de changer de sujet, toi, par hasard ? Lança Fred en le fixant de son sourire diabolique.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Se rattrapa le rouquin, cherchant le soutien de Morrigan.

-Ok, ouais, c'est vrai, c'est un bon point ça ! A croire que c'est parce que je suis là que vous faites des conneries au point de recevoir des beuglantes de votre mère ! Répliqua Morrigan en souriant à George, contente d'avoir elle aussi une excuse pour échapper à cette conversation particulièrement gênante."

Fred finit pas abdiquer, mais se jura de ne pas en rester là.

 **-O-O-**

"Au fait, si tu peux pas être en contacte avec de l'eau sans te transformer, .. Comment tu fais pour te laver … ? Demanda George après de longues minutes où l'on n'entendait plus que le bruit des boissons que l'on avale et des disputes de la table de derrière.

-Ahah mon cher Weasley, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu sais ? Répondit Morrigan d'un air malicieux.

-Et ouais c'est vrai ça ! Comment tu fais ? Répliqua Fred vraiment intrigué.

-Vous voyez le lac ? Se résigna Morrigan.

-Oui.

-Eh bah je vais me tremper dedans.

-Euh .. C'est .. Euh .. Désolé mais .. C'est un peu .. Euh .. Ok .., finirent-ils par bégayer."

Morrigan essaya de se retenir de rire devant l'air perdu des garçons, ne sachant plus si leur amie était sérieuse ou non.

"Bon, non en vrai c'est un peu compliqué. J'attend d'être toute seule dans les douches et je me lave allongée au sol, transformée, ma baguette à côté de moi. Le tout en apnée. Evidemment. Vue qu'on a pas de bains ..

-Aaaah ! Lâchèrent-ils d'un même souffle, soulagés.

-Mais tu sais qu'il y a des bains à Poudlard ? Annonça Fred.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Mais il n'y a que les préfets qui y ont accès. Peut être que si tu demandes à Hermione, elle te laissera y aller, expliqua George."

 **-O-O-**

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, le trio décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Morrigan n'avait pas encore récupérée de son détour par l'infirmerie et Fred et George avaient un entrainement le lendemain. Alors ils reprirent le chemin de la boutique de Honeyduks, passant devant les trois têtes réduites hilares accrochées à la porte des Trois Balais. Morrigan ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard traîner un peu partout dans la Grand-Rue. Il y avait tellement de boutiques qu'elle aurait voulu visiter .. Mais elle fut soustraite à ses pensées par une main la tirant rapidement vers l'arrière.

Une main plaquée sur la bouche, la jeune fille paniquée et se débattant, lançait des regards dans tout les sens, cherchant ses deux amis des yeux.

Enfin, à l'issus de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle vit Fred se glisser dans la ruelle dans laquelle elle avait été embarquée. Il marchait doucement, sans un bruit, tapit dans l'ombre qu'offrait des caisses posées là. Il faisait signe à la jeune fille de se calmer et de se taire.

"Pas un bruit, Morri, chuchota au creux de son oreille, une voix douce qu'elle connaissait bien, alors que la personne qui l'avait tirée en arrière retirait sa main de sa bouche."

Morrigan se retourna vivement et aperçut George.

"Ok, c'est bon ! Lâcha Fred à voix haute, sortant de derrière une caisse, au coin de la ruelle.

-Quoi c'est bon ? Qu'est ce qui est bon ? S'énerva Morrigan, le regard noir.

-Rogue. Il vient de passer dans la rue, il n'avait pas l'air content du tout, mieux valait éviter qu'il nous voit ici en pleine nuit .. ! Expliqua George.

-Et tout ce que vous avez trouvé, c'est de m'embarquer dans une ruelle sombre, sans même essayer de me faire comprendre que c'était vous ? Leur lança-t-elle agacée, j'ai eu super peur bande d'imbéciles !

-Désolé, c'est vrai que c'était pas forcément le plus intelligent, mais tu ne nous écoutais pas et t'avais le regard perdu dans la vitrine de Zonko, se justifia George.

-On t'a appelé et fait signe mais tu ne faisais même pas attention où tu marchais ! Ajouta Fred.

-Ah .. Pardon .., s'excusa Morrigan, penaude.

-Allez, venez bandes de délinquants, on a un passage secret à emprunter ! Dit George, dont toutes traces de vexations s'étaient envolées."

Tout trois repartirent donc dans la Grand-Rue et se dépêchèrent de se faufiler par la porte de la boutique de friandises, sans que personne ne les remarque. Sans bruit, mais non sans voler encore quelques bonbons, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cave et passèrent par l'ouverture.

 **-O-O-**

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir sombre reliant Poudlard à Pré-au-lard, que les trois étudiants allumèrent leur _Lumos_. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la trappe de la statue, sans un bruit.

Fred passa devant et vérifia que le couloir soit bien vide. Les trois Gryffondors se pressèrent donc le long des murs, ne gardant d'allumé que le _Lumos_ de Fred qui faisait râler les pensionnaires des tableaux lorsque ce dernier levait trop sa baguette.

"C'est dans les moments comme ça que j'aimerai qu'on ait encore la Carte du Maraudeur …, se plaignit George.

-La Carte du Maraudeur .. ? Demanda Morrigan en chuchotant.

-On t'expliquera dans la Salle Comm-

-Chut ! Leur souffla Fred, coupant son frère."

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière l'angle du mur où ils se trouvaient. Fred éteignit sa baguette et tous se plaquèrent contre le mur.

"C'est Rusard .. S'il n'est pas avec Miss Teigne, on a une chance, murmura Fred."

Au fur et à mesure que l'écho s'approchait, le petit groupe entendait en plus de tout petits bruits de pas avançant rapidement.

"Eh merde …"

 **-O-O-**

Le trio retint son souffle, se tassant au maximum dans l'ombre du mur alors que la silhouette de Rusard passait devant eux. Il ne les avait pas vue, ni entendu. Il continuait simplement son chemin, mais les Gryffondors ne distinguèrent bientôt plus les bruits de pas de sa chatte. Et alors que Morrigan resserra son emprise sur le col de la veste de George devant elle, ils virent, frustrés, deux petits yeux jaunes se tourner vers eux et un miaulement d'outre tombe raisonner entre les murs du château.

Rusard s'arrêta de marcher et revint en arrière, sa lanterne portée au niveau de ses yeux froncés.

"Eh bien ma Belle, tu as entendu quelque chose ?"

Encore un miaulement.

"Il semblerai que l'on ai un petit malin qui pensait pouvoir nous échapper Miss Teigne !"

La lanterne arriva face à eux, suivit par Rusard. L'homme rabougrit se redressa et un sourire mauvais s'étira sur son visage fripé.

"Non pas un, mais trois petits malins ! Les jumeaux Weasley ! Et malheureusement pour vous, Rogue n'est pas là pour vous récupérer ! Ahaha ! Aller ! Venez !"

Le trio souffla bruyamment alors que Miss Teigne leur cracha dessus pour qu'ils se mettent en marche derrière son maître.

"Les jumeaux Weasley et la française ! Tiens donc ! Vous n'êtes pas sensé être à l'infirmerie vous ? Je suppose que ce n'était pas si grave que ça, hum. Ahahah, cette fois-ci, vous allez regretter d'être sorti de vos dortoirs ! Ahaha !"

Rusard les conduisit dans les tréfonds du château et c'est avec une fierté non dissimulée qu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau en les poussant à l'intérieur. Morrigan vit collée sur la porte, la fameuse liste des objets interdits dont Dumbledore avait parlé en début d'année et cacha avec grand peine un sourire en observant que les jumeaux possédaient à peu près les trois quarts de ces objets.

"Quelque chose vous fait rire, Miss Dornant ?

-Euh .. Non. Du tout.

-Hum. Asseyez vous ! Et ne vous avisez pas de bouger d'ici ! Je reviens…, annonça-il avant de disparaître derrière une porte dérobée derrière son bureau, laissant le groupe sous la surveillance du chat."

"Rapidement ! Lâcha-t-il en se retournant avant de complètement fermer la porte, faisant sursauter Morrigan.

-Mais il est malade ce mec ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois le concierge parti."

Miss Teigne grogna en direction de la sorcière aux cheveux bleus.

"T'as pas tout vu. Attends de voir ce qu'il va nous faire faire ! Si on a de la chance, il nous enverra dans la Forêt Interdite, dit Fred.

-Si on a de la chance ? Comment ça, de la Chance ? Je croyais que c'était interdit d'y aller !

-Tu vois les chaines accrochées au mur, à côté de son bureau ? Demanda George.

-Euh oui ..

-Eh bien avant que Dumbledore ne lui interdise, il y pendait les élèves par les pieds.

-Arrêtes, c'est pas possible. C'est juste une vieille légende pourrie pour faire peur aux premières années.. Répliqua Morrigan.

-Malheureusement, non, c'est bien vrai .. Ce mec est fou. C'est tout. On sait même pas pourquoi Dumbledore le garde encore ici.. Et en plus il connaît quasiment tout les passages secrets de l'école .. Se plaignit Fred."

 **-O-O-**

Une ambiance pesante s'abattit sur la salle. Morrigan n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard des chaines et lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, ses yeux tombèrent sur les placards à tiroirs à côté du vieux bureau de bois. Sur le premier tiroirs était inscrit en pattes de mouches " _Fred et George Weasley_ ".

"Euh .. Pourquoi il a un tiroirs qui porte vos noms .. ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Oh ça ? C'est une de nos fiertés ! Répondit Fred.

-Oui ! Tout un tiroirs exclusivement réservé à nos méfaits !

-Sérieusement ? Mais vous avez été en retenues combien de fois depuis que vous êtes là ? Ria Morrigan.

-Oula .. On a arrêté de compté à notre deuxième semaine de cours à Poudlard ! Répondit Fred échappant aussi un ricanement, bientôt suivit par George."

 **-O-O-**

Tout trois furent rapidement coupé dans leur raillerie par Rusard qui revenait furieux dans son bureau, des sots et des éponges noircis à la main.

"Apparemment, on ne peut plus amener les étudiants dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit ! Apparemment, les événements de l'année dernière font trop peur à Dumbledore pour permettre la sortie du château, la nuit à des élèves, même accompagnés ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de reprendre d'une voix plus audible, Tenez !"

Fred, George et Morrigan attrapèrent de justesse les sots et éponges que venait de leur lancer le vieil homme.

"Vous allez me nettoyer les cachots ! Tout les cachots !

-Mais .. On en a pour des heures ! S'exclama George.

-C'est justement ça tout l'intérêt de la chose. Aller ahah ! Dépêchez vous !"

Et il les traîna sans aucunes délicatesses d'un pas claudiquant dans la première salle après leur avoir confisqué leurs baguettes. Il faisait froid et Morrigan se détesta de ne pas supporter de porter des pantalons, maudissant la fine protection que lui apportait sa paire de collant contre le sol glacé. Fred et George ne disaient rien mais pour une fois, on pouvait lire un agacement excessif sur leur visage. La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques instants et observa ses amis. Outre la personnalité plus vive et plus directe de Fred par rapport au calme et à la discrétion de George qui s'en déteignait sur leur façon de frotter le sol tantôt avec force, tantôt méthodiquement, George avait aussi un visage légèrement plus fin que son frère. Elle avait déjà noté que Fred était un petit peu plus petit, mais leur forme de visage, elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention avant.

George se tourna pour attaquer une autre rangée de dalles, frottant toujours longuement le sol, sans pour autant s'acharner sur les pavés, à côté de son frère qui semblait se venger de Rusard sur la pauvre pierre grisâtre. La jeune fille reprit un peu détachée le nettoyage du sol mais garda son regard fixé sur ses amis. Fred avait retroussé ses manches et posé sa veste à côté de celle de son frère, dans un coin déjà propre de la salle. Morrigan distingua sur son bras une toute petite marque, un tout petit grain de beauté, qu'elle ne retrouva pas sur son autre ami.

"Eh bien jeune fille ! Pas de rêveries ici ! Vous êtes là pour nettoyer ! Lui cria dessus le vieil homme qui s'était installé dans l'encadrement de la porte pour les surveiller."

Intriguée par ce qu'elle venait de voir sur son ami, elle se promit de continuer son investigation dans les jours à venir et se remit au travail.

 **-O-O-**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que le petit groupe passait de cachots en cachots, se trempant les mains et les genoux pour faire briller autant que possible le sol. Fred se prit une petite pause, profitant que Rusard semblait somnoler un peu pour masser ses poignets douloureux. George se redressa un peu, son dos meurtrit d'être resté aussi longtemps courbé craqua et Morrigan essaya de se relever mais ses jambes semblaient ne plus réussir à se tendre, bloquées par les heures qu'elles venaient de passer pliés. Tout trois avaient les genoux en feu et l'impression que leurs yeux leur tombaient au milieu des joues tellement le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir. La française avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis depuis bien des jours et Fred soupira bruyamment oubliant Rusard qui se réveilla d'un coup, les renvoyant à leur tâche ingrate pour se redonner une contenance.

 **-O-O-**

Ils venaient de finir de nettoyer le dixième cachot et Rusard les poussa sans grande force dans la salle suivante. Leurs vêtements étaient tâchés, ils puaient la transpiration et la poussière, mais aucuns d'eux n'y faisait vraiment attention. Ils avançaient courbés alors que leurs articulations les faisaient souffrir, nettoyant le sol machinalement. Tout les quatre luttaient pour ne pas s'endormir, Rusard encore plus en proie au sommeil que les trois élèves. Il avait failli tomber du montant de la porte au moins cinq fois depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans cette salle, mais le concierge semblait bien décidé à les faire nettoyer les cachots jusqu'au lever du jour. Ils auraient pu profiter de ces assoupissements pour s'enfuir discrètement, mais aucuns des trois n'étaient actuellement capable d'être discret et rapide.

Le jour ne devait pas être loin d'arriver car ils entendirent quelques pas au loin dans les couloirs menant aux dortoirs des Serpentards. Miss Teigne fit alors irruption dans le cachot où Rusard, les Weasley et Dornant se trouvaient en miaulant et en se frottant aux pieds de son maître, le réveillant en sursaut. Les bruits de pas dans le couloirs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et les Gryffondors furent soulagés, sentant arriver la fin de leur retenue. Le concierge ne se fit pas prier. Satisfait d'avoir tenu jusque là, il congédia enfin le trio qui reparti d'un pas lent jusqu'à leur dortoir pour s'écrouler dans leurs lits. Ou sur le canapé, qui semblait une bien meilleure option car aucun des trois ne se sentaient capable de monter les escaliers des dortoirs après avoir traversé tout le château et bravé les escaliers mouvants du hall.

 **-O-O-**

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'arriver jusque là. En effet, ils croisèrent Angelina qui les entraîna vers la Grande Salle pour parler de l'entrainement qui aurait lieu dans l'après midi ainsi que de la nouvelle stratégie à laquelle elle avait pensé pour le match contre les Serpentards.

Les jumeaux luttaient encore contre la fatigue, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que leur racontait leur amie et capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch, mais ils ne faisaient qu'acquiescer dès que la jeune fille finissait une phrase. Morrigan quant à elle, avait le nez qui tombait dangereusement vers le bol de céréales qu'elle s'était servit lorsqu'elle avait comprit qu'elle ne réussirait pas à s'éclipser pour aller dormir.

"Fred ? Fred tu m'écoutes un peu ?

-Hum ? Oui, oui ..

-Alors pourquoi tu fais oui de la tête depuis cinq minutes alors que j'ai fini de parler ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Euh .. Non, non pas du tout .. Se défendit-il en essayant de garder ses yeux ouverts.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Fred.

-Euh oui, mais .. Euh .. C'était-c'était quoi déjà .. Ta question ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

-Je te demandais si vous aviez réfléchis à la tactique dont je vous avais parlé hie-Non mais vous avez dormis un peu cette nuit au moins ? Lâcha-t-elle agacée.

-Euh .. Bah justement .. Non, pas trop .. Alors si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de .. De parler un peu moins fort s'il te plait, .. J'entend ta voix en triple dans ma tête là … Répondit George en voyant son frère piquer du nez sur ses tartines de pain qu'il tentait d'avaler.

-Vous êtes pas possible sérieux ! On a un entrainement cet après-midi et un match dans même pas quinze jours ! C'est pas raisonnable les gars ! Et toi Morrigan, tu peux pas essayer de les raisonner un peu .. ? Ah. D'accord. Toi aussi t'as pas dormis. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous faites pour vous mettre dans cet état là ?!

-Moins fort s'il te plait .. Implora George.

-On dirait notre mère sérieux .. Ajouta Fred en se frottant les yeux.

-On était en retenue.. Tenta d'expliquer Morrigan avant d'être coupée par un énorme bâillement qu'elle ne parvint pas à retenir.

-En retenue ? J'espère que vous serez plus sérieux dans les mois à venir ! C'est ma dernière année, j'espère bien que notre équipe gagnera la coupe alors que je suis Capitaine ! Vous avez intérêt à être présent cet après-midi et en forme."

Et alors qu'elle se leva en avalant la fin de son bol, Morrigan et George soufflèrent, se sachant proche d'être libérés de tout ce brouhaha.

"Et oui, je veux bien venir au bal avec toi, Fred. Mais la prochaine fois, évites de me le demander avec un de vos minis feux d'artifices. Il a mit le feu à mon carnet de notes pour nos stratégies de jeux, Ajouta Angelina avant de partir d'un pas décidé vers la grande porte."

Soulagés que plus personne ne leur parle fort alors que la Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu, Fred glissa sa tête entre ses bras sur la table et s'endormit immédiatement après. George tenta de finir son assiette, mais avec une lenteur qui ferai peur à une tortue et Morrigan s'était assoupi appuyée sur sa main.

"Eh bah ! C'est pas la grande forme ici ! Lança une voix joyeuse alors qu'une élève s'asseyait à côté d'eux, les faisant tout les trois plus ou moins sursauter.

-'Lut Gin .. Répondit Morrigan avant de s'assoupir à nouveau sur sa main.

-Salut p'tite sœur, réussit à articuler George alors que Fred grogna en enfouissant un peu plus sa tête entre ses bras.

-Vous êtes tout tâchés, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Et l'odeur, n'en parlons pas, je veux pas paraître vexante, mais il serait peut être judicieux que vous alliez prendre une douche avant d'aller en cours, informa la jeune rousse en se servant de lard grillé et d'œufs au plat.

-Ouais .. On y pensera ..

-On était en retenue avec Rusard .. C'est définitif, je déteste ce type ..

-T'as mis tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte, Morri ? Ria Ginny, qu'est ce que vous avez fait, cette fois ci ? Vous avez mis le feu à la Grosse Dame ? Tenté de changer la météo du ciel enchanté ? Vous avez envahis le bureau de Trelowney avec des Botrucs ?

-Arrêtes Gin, tu vas leur donner des idées ! S'exclama Hermione en riant alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de son amie, accompagnée de Harry et Ron.

-Je vais aller me doucher moi .. Vous devriez en faire de même les gars, peut-être que ça nous réveillera .. Répliqua Morrigan en s'éclipsant, laissant les jumeaux à moitié endormis sur la table."

 **-O-O-**

Le double cours de botanique que le trio eut ce matin fut le pire de tous. Ils avaient réussit à se réveiller un peu grâce à une bonne douche froide, mais leur gestes étaient loin d'être précis, et Fred, en se retournant, fit tomber un pot contenant une Mandragore. Ce dernier explosa au sol, la créature se mit à hurler et trois des élèves les plus proches tombèrent dans les pommes avant que Mme. Chourave ne réussisse à la faire taire en la rempotant d'urgence. Morrigan s'était endormi sur la palliasse et lorsque la professeur l'avait réveillée en lui posant une question à propos de leur devoir sur la Tentacula Vénéneuse qu'ils devaient faire, la jeune fille l'appela "Maman", se croyant encore endormie. George quant à lui réussit miraculeusement à noter tout le cours. Bien sûr il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il écrivait, mais il avait globalement réussit à noter les grandes lignes. Enfin plus précisément, les titres.

Ils sortirent de leur cours et se rendirent lentement dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, portés par le flot d'élèves affamés. Le bruit que faisaient les autres étudiants et les rumeurs de leurs conversations finirent complètement de les réveiller et alors qu'ils mangeaient, ils sentaient enfin l'énergie leur revenir.

Morrigan avait l'impression d'être euphorique. Elle riait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin plus que d'habitude. Et les jumeaux étaient dans le même état qu'elle. Ils avaient atteints un stade fatigue tel qu'ils ne la ressentaient même plus et se sentaient capable d'accomplir tout les plus grands exploits du monde. C'est donc avec une motivation plus grande encore qu'à l'accoutumée qu'ils se rendirent sur le terrain pour l'entrainement. La française auraient pu en profiter pour dormir un peu, mais l'état dans lequel elle était actuellement ne lui permettait pas de se tenir tranquille plus de deux minutes. Elle accompagna donc l'équipe de Gryffondor sur le terrain.

Ron avait été choisit par Angelina pour intégrer l'équipe et Ginny rejoignit son amie dans les gradins une fois son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal finit. Elle tenait absolument à assister au premier entrainement de son frère.

La séance ne se passa pas aussi mal que Ginny et Angelina l'avaient pensé en voyant l'état de fatigue des deux batteurs le matin même. Evidemment, les jumeaux n'étaient pas aussi précis et aussi bons que les autres fois, mais au moins, ils purent dépenser cette "fausse" énergie que leur procurait la fatigue. Ron quant à lui n'était pas très doué. Il n'arrivait à arrêter les tirs que lorsque les autres membres de l'équipe ne le regardaient pas, ce qui n'était pas pratique s'il devait jouer devant un public, soit exactement ce qu'il se passerai dans une dizaine de jours.

"Oh tu sais quoi ? Ollebury va encore s'absenter, annonça Ginny alors qu'Angelina expliquait à nouveau l'exercice à l'équipe.

-Sérieux ? Mais .. On a eut quoi .. Deux cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal depuis le début de l'année ? C'est ridicule .. On a nos ASEPICS à la fin nous .. Ils peuvent pas prendre un prof remplaçant .. ?

-Euh … C'est que le poste est un peu maudit à Poudlard. Aucun prof n'est resté plus d'une année .. Alors que Godefroy Ollebury ne fasse même pas trois mois, personnellement, ça ne me surprend même pas … répondit Ginny, démoralisée par la nouvelle que le petit sorcier grassouillet leur avait annoncé à la fin de leur cours."

Plus l'entrainement avançait, plus Ron se démoralisait, allant même jusqu'à crier de rage sur son balais, alors qu'il venait de rater pour la vingt et unième fois le tir d'Alicia. Harry tenta de le consoler et de lui donner quelques conseils mais les Serpentards firent irruptions dans les gradins, se mettant à scander un chant particulièrement humiliant pour le jeune Weasley.

 _"Weasley est un grand maladroiiiit !_

 _Il rate son coup, à chaaque foooiis !_

 _Voilà pourquoi les Serpentaaaaards chantent avec joooie !_

 _Weasleeeey est notre roooiiii !"_

Les deux jeunes filles croisèrent les doigts pour que Ron ne les entende pas, malheureusement, son regard se posa rapidement sur le groupe d'où provenait le chant. La jolie rousse vit son frère se crisper sur son balais et s'élancer avec colère vers le Souafle qu'Alicia venait à nouveau d'envoyer vers les buts.

 _"Weasleeeeey est notre roooiii !"_

Ron leva les bras pour intercepter la balle, mais cette dernière passa pile entre ses deux mains, finissant son chemin dans l'anneau du milieu.

 _"Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

 _Il laisse le Soualfe entrer tout drooooiiiit._ "

Fred et George envoyèrent simultanément, sans même se concerter, les Cognards vers les gradins où s'étaient installé les Serpentards, menés, bien évidement par Draco.

 _"Grâce à lui, c'est sûre, on gagneraaaa_

 _Weasleeeey est notre rooooiii !_ Continua le groupe en évitant de justesse les deux projectiles qui s'écrasèrent violemment sur le bois des gradins."

Voyant que Ron arrivait encore moins à se concentrer depuis l'arrivée des Serpentards, Angelina mit fin à son calvaire, repoussant l'entrainement au lendemain. Ron, exaspéré par le comportement de Draco et sa suite s'élança à leur rencontre, tenant fermement son balais en main, suivit de près par les jumeaux et Harry, tout aussi remontés.

"Qu'est- ce que t'as Malfoy ?! Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

-J'aime pas ta tête Weasley. Mais il se trouve que j'ai eu envie de venir chanter tes louanges aujourd'hui. J'ai crus entendre que tu étais un .. Excellent joueur. Enfin, pour l'équipe adverse, évidement eeeet j'ai voulu vérifier ça. On ne nous avait pas menti. Grâce à toi, on va remporter le championnat.

-Fermes-la Malfoy ! Répliqua Fred en menaçant le blond de sa batte.

-Boooouh j'ai peur ! T'as appelé tes grand frères parce que t'es pas capable de te défendre tout seul, Weasley ? Ricana Draco.

-Je sais parfaitement me défendre tout seul ! Répliqua Ron en prenant son élan pour asséner son poing sur le visage du Serpentard en face de lui."

Mais Angelina qui venait de les rejoindre lui attrapa le bras et l'en empêcha.

"Viens Ron, il n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu es doué, tu as juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'adapter, lui dit-elle en le guidant vers les vestiaires.

-Weasleeeeeey est notre roooooiiii ! Reprit l'équipe Verte dès qu'ils eurent le dos tourné."

 **-O-O-**

En arrivant dans les vestiaires, Fred retint la jeune fille par le bras.

"Angie, pourquoi tu l'as empêché de répliquer ?

-Parce qu'il n'attend que ça ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris comment cet imbécile de Serpentard fonctionnait ? Il veut nous pousser à bout pour que l'un de nous fasse une faute et que notre équipe soit éliminée ! On est les seuls qui les empêches de remporter la coupe encore une fois alors ils feront tout leur possible pour gagner, expliqua Angelina en se dégageant d'un geste doux de la main.

-Ouais.. Mais il n'empêche qu'une bonne correction ne lui aurait pas fait de mal ..

-Je te le fait pas dire ... confirma la capitaine exaspérée en partant vers les douches."

Les jumeaux ne s'attardèrent pas sous l'eau chaude, sentant leur fatigue revenir au galops. Une fois changés, ils se ruèrent donc vers leur dortoir où ils s'écroulèrent jusqu'au lendemain matin. Morrigan, elle, n'avait pas eut le courage d'attendre la fin de l'entrainement et était parti se coucher peu de temps après que les Serpentards n'eurent débarqué sur le terrain.

 **-O-O-**

Ce week end avait lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-lard. Ginny était impatiente comme une veille de noël, en effet, Michael Corner, le garçon de Serdaigle pour lequel elle avait beaucoup d'intérêt depuis le bal de noël de l'an dernier, l'avait invité à y aller avec lui. Mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi fébrile. Effectivement, Morrigan n'y irait pas cette fois-ci. Elle avait prévu de visiter le village de jour avec Fred et George, mais ces deux amis avaient trouvé intelligent de faire exploser un feu d'artifice en plein cours de botanique partagé avec la classe de septième année de Serdaigle.

Mme. Chourave avait d'abord, comme les autres élèves, été impressionnée par la forme de Griffon terrassant un serpent qu'avaient pris les éclats, mais elle avait ensuite très vite été énervée par le désordre incommensurable que cela avait provoqué dans la serre. Tout d'abord, sous l'effet de la surprise, certains élèves avaient lâché leur graines de Tentacula Vénéneuse, provoquant de multiples explosions un peu partout sur les tables, puis d'autres élèves s'étaient vivement reculés, donnant des coups dans les pots de terre stockés sur les tables bordant les murs de la serre, faisant tomber là encore, plusieurs Mandragores qui se mirent à hurler, mais aussi des Tentaculas Vénéneuses adultes. Quatre élèves qui n'avaient pas anticipés depuis le cours où Fred avait renversé la première plante, en prenant leur cache oreilles, étaient tombés dans les pommes. Deux autres s'étaient fait attaquer par les Tentaculas. Par chance, tous portaient des gants et une blouse de protection. Aucuns n'eut donc de problèmes. Mais la professeur avait dut courir dans tout les sens, lançant plusieurs sorts par-ci par-là pour réparer les dégâts et rempoter les mandragores qui hurlaient toujours.

Suite à cette cacophonie, la directrice des Poufsouffles avait mit les jumeaux en retenue pour toute la journée de samedi, les empêchant d'aller à Pré-au-lard. Morrigan profita donc de l'absence d'une grande partie des élèves et de tout les préfets pour aller dans la salle de bains dont Hermione avait fini par lui céder le mot de passe après des heures et des heures à essayer de la soudoyer. La jeune fille n'avait accepté aucunes des offres de la sorcière aux cheveux bleus, tournant bien souvent autour de friandises ou de spécialités françaises, mais l'avait simplement priée de ne plus jamais l'embêter avec l'accès à cette salle et de la laisser réviser tranquillement.

La salle de bain était spacieuse, plusieurs robinets longeaient la baignoire creusée à même le sol. La jeune fille ne retint pas son rire lorsqu'elle remarqua le vitrail ornant la fenêtre. En effet, une jolie sirène folklorique se pavanait sur un rocher, remuant la queue et agitant ses cheveux blonds. Elle finit par se glisser dans l'eau chaude et laissa sa transformation se faire doucement.

 **-O-O-**

Pendant ce temps-là, Fred et George s'afféraient à ranger la serrer qu'ils avaient royalement détruite la veille.

"Bon, bah du coup .. On tente le polynectare ? Demanda Fred en finissant de rempoter la dernière Mandragore.

-Pourquoi faire un polynectare quand on a .., commença George en glissant discrètement sa main dans sa poche, de la branchiflore ? Finit-il en sortant en douce deux morceaux de la plante aux qualités de métamorphose.

-T'as réussis à la récupérer finalement ? Chuchota Fred un peu plus fort que prévu alors que son frère rangeait la plante, je pensais que malgré le bazar qu'on a mit ici hier, tu n'avais pas réussis à approcher son placard !

-Et si ! Et je t'avoue que je préfère tenter avec ça, parce que le polynectare bon .. Déjà c'est long à faire, puis si jamais on arrive à avoir un truc d'elle quand elle est transformé, on sait même pas si ça nous transformera en elle humaine ou en elle sirène, alors je suis plus rassuré comme ça !

-Rassuré pour quoi Monsieur Weasley ? Demanda Mme. Chourave qui venait juste d'arriver derrière eux.

-Euh, que les Tentaculas Vénéneuses ne soient plus stockés ici ! Se rattrapa-t-il de justesse.

-Oui, je vous comprends. Avec la maladresse dont vous semblez faire preuve tout les deux depuis quelques jours, il valait effectivement mieux les déplacer. Aller, ne traînez pas, il nous reste encore toutes les graines à ramasser .. !"

Et tout trois se remirent au travail avec plus d'ardeur encore qu'au départ, Fred et George arborant un grand sourire.

 **-O-O-**

Ginny quant à elle, se baladait dans la Grand-Rue en tenant timidement la main de Michael. Il s'arrêtèrent un petit moment dans la boutique de Zonko, puis chez Honeyduks où ils achetèrent pour bien plus que nécessaire et enfin, la jeune Weasley réussit à traîner son compagnon dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. La décoration en cette période de pré-noël était plutôt sobre par rapport à ce que la gérante avait l'habitude de présenter à ses clients. En effet, le rouge et le blanc étaient les couleurs dominantes, pleins de roses rouges et de lys blancs ornaient les murs et les centres des tables déjà quasiment toutes prises par de jeunes couples ou des groupes de filles piaillant autour d'une théière. Enfin, de gros rubans rouge brodés de liserés blanc décoraient les chaises.

Ginny laissa échapper un rire en voyant le regard presque écœuré de son ami. Elle s'amusa alors à demander la table dans un coin de la pièce assez exiguë au dessus de laquelle étaient accroché un énorme bouquet. A contre cœur, il prit place et commanda un chocolat chaud.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables pour le jeune homme mais visiblement hilarantes pour la jeune fille, Madame Pieddodu leur apporta leurs boissons et à cet instant seulement, Michael se sentit assez à l'aise pour entamer à nouveau la discussion avec la Gryffondor.

 **-O-O-**

Ce soir là, tout le monde rentra dans la Grande Salle heureux et satisfait de sa journée. Ginny était enfin officiellement avec Michael, Fred et George pouvaient enfin mettre leur plan en action pour aller dans le lac avec Morrigan et découvrir ce qu'il cachait, et enfin, la française avait pu prendre un bain calmement, profitant de la quiétude des lieux, sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre.

Les conversations s'échauffaient un peu à propos des matchs de Quidditch à venir. Il était évident pour la table des Gryffondors que c'était eux qui allaient remporter le premier match de l'année, dans sept jours à peine. Sauf pour Ron qui était persuadé que les Serpentards allaient les écraser car il était un joueur pitoyable. Cela dit, les élèves de la maison rouge et or étaient plutôt partagés quant à l'adversaire qui leur poserai problème pour gagner le championnat entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Mais rapidement, la fin du repas arriva et tout le monde monta dans sa salle commune.

Morrigan alla directement se coucher, espérant finir par récupérer de son séjour à l'infirmerie et de la nuit blanche que Rusard leur avait fait passer. Ginny, elle s'éclipsa en douce pour retrouver son copain, et Fred et George se lancèrent dans un nouveau recrutement dans les premières années pour des tests de friandises pour compléter leur boîte à flemme.

* * *

 _ **Désolée si la fin parait un peu rapide, je trouvais que le chapitre commençait à se faire long alors j'ai choisit de couper le match qui devait à la base avoir lieu dans ce chapitre, mais qui sera dans le suivant !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce nouveau bout d'histoire vous aura plus, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, toute critique est bonne à prendre aha**_

 _ **(Ah oui, et désolée si vous avez eut envie de dormir au passage de la retenue avec Rusard, j'ai écris ça alors que je m'endormait aussi et après ça, j'avais envie de bailler à chaque fois que je me relisais aha)**_

 _ **Aller, See you !**_


	5. Chap5 - Quidditch et Remplaçante

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Alors déjà, désolée pour le retard .. Je sais que j'avais dit que je reprenais un rythme de publication régulier à la semaine, mais .. Ma famille que je n'avais pas vue depuis plusieurs mois m'a fait la surprise de débarquer dans ma petite ville aha du coup, j'avais pas suffisamment avancé samedi dernier pour vous poster un chapitre digne de ce nom ! Et puis .. Je me suis lancé le défi de faire le NaNoWriMo (un défi d'écriture, 50000 mots en un mois) sur une autre histoire, du coup j'ai pas eut autant de temps que je l'espérait .. MAIS j'ai pris de l'avance ! Et vous aurez donc le chapitre suivant samedi ou dimanche prochain, comme prévu normalement ! :)_**

 ** _Alors je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir !_**

 ** _Guest: Tu devrai être content(e) sur ce chapitre là ! :P Peut-être même doublement content(e) ! ahah_**

 ** _Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, et je vous retrouve quelques lignes plus bas !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Quidditch et Remplaçante**

Fred se réveilla d'excellente humeur ce matin là. Il tira le rideau de son lit à baldaquin et alors qu'il se mettait debout d'un bond, il lança ce qu'il identifia comme étant son bonnet tricoté de laine rouge et or par l'entrebâillement du rideau que son frère avait encore une fois laissé ouvert. George se reçut la boule en pleine figure et se réveilla en sursaut. Il renifla plusieurs fois en plissant le nez et jeta un œil dégoûté à la boule de laine que son frère hilare venait de lui lancer.

"Fred ! C'est dégueu ! Pff .. J'ai connu mieux comme réveil qu'une vieille paire de chaussettes sous le nez …

-Je vous les ai tricoté avec amour Messieurs Weasley ! Avec des aiguilles à tricot ensorcelées certes, mais avec amour ! Maintenant, faites moi le plaisir de les enfiler en prenant exemple sur votre adoooraaaable petite sœur ! Répondit Fred en imitant de manière assez convaincante leur mère."

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire alors que Lee Jordan émergeait d'un profond sommeil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il paniqué en regardant dans tout les sens.

-Rien Lee, t'inquiète. Fred a juste cru que mon lit était son placard à linge sale ! Informa George après avoir arrêté de rire."

Fred se dirigea vers la salle de bain, d'une démarche volontairement ridicule, mais traduisant de sa joie et de sa bonne humeur, bientôt suivit par George. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Fred entrait sous la douche et que George fouillait dans un placard à la recherche d'une serviette propre, Lee les rejoignit.

"Bon, vous .. Vous êtes prêts pour le match aujourd'hui .. ? Demanda-t-il après de lourdes secondes d'un silence gêné.

-On ne peut plus prêt ! S'exclama Fred dont la voix radieuse surpassait allègrement le son du jet d'eau, derrière sa cabine de douche."

George laissa échapper un cri victorieux en brandissant en l'air une serviette rouge qui semblait moins puer que les autres du panier à côté du casier où il cherchait juste avant, puis disparût sous la douche en se mettant à chanter.

"Donc tu as décidé de nous reparler maintenant ? Demanda Fred alors qu'il passait rapidement une serviette sur ses cheveux humide au sortir de la douche.

-J'avais pas arrêté de vous parler .. C'est juste que ..

-Que quoi ? T'as carrément arrêté de nous parler. Tu nous ignorais même complètement ! Lança Fred en riant.

-Ecoutes j'aime pas cette fille. C'est tout.

-Mais arrêtes, tu la connais même pas ! T'as essayé de lui parler au moins ? Répondit le rouquin qui enfilait maintenant des vêtements propres.

-Elle est vraiment cool, tu sais. Et gentille, raconta George en sortant lui aussi de la douche, laissant sa place à Lee.

-Elle a quand même fait perdre quelque chose comme trente points à Gryffondor dès le premier jour.

-Ah ! Et c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes pas ? Tu veux que je te rappelles le nombre de points qu'on a fait perdre à notre maison, nous ? Ou même toi ? "

Lee ne répondit rien, mais les jumeaux l'entendirent s'énerver sous sa douche.

"Bon, nous on y va, annonça Fred comprenant que leur ami ne voulait pas entendre raison.

-Essayes quand même de lui parler un peu, tu verras que c'est une chouette fille, demanda George en quittant à son tour la pièce."

 **-O-O-**

Les deux frères descendirent de bonne heure dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent Angelina qui ne cacha pas un grand sourire lorsque Fred s'assit à côté d'elle, et le reste de leur équipe. Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet paraissaient aussi en forme mais cette dernière semblait tout de même un peu contrariée. Et pour cause, face à elle, de l'autre côté de la salle, sur la quatrième table, Montague, le capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard contre qui ils disputaient le premier match de la saison la fusillait du regard. Ron et Harry arrivèrent à cet instant et l'attrapeur s'assit en face de la poursuiveuse observée, lui coupant le chant de vision vers son adversaire.

Ron en revanche n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il n'arrivait pas à manger et était pâle comme un linge. Katie lui mit sous le nez des toasts beurrés et une assiette d'œufs brouillés, mais Ron y toucha à peine.

"Vous savez où sont Morrigan et Ginny ? Demanda George.

-Elles passent le début de matinée avec Hermione. Je crois qu'elles avancent leur devoirs de Métamorphoses et d'Histoire de la Magie, expliqua Harry.

-Pff tu parles ! Gin est surement avec son chériiiiii, minauda Fred.

-QUOI ? S'exclama Ron dont le teint était devenu d'un coup plus rouge.

-Ah ? T'étais pas au courant ? Dit Fred d'un air faussement surpris, alors qu'il passait son bras autour des épaules d'Angelina qui papotait avec les autres poursuiveuses de l'équipe.

-Ah ton avis ? Lâcha froidement Ron. Et on peut savoir qui c'est ?

-Ok Ron. On va y aller je crois. On doit se préparer pour le match, rappela vivement Harry en lançant un regard noir au rouquin qui avait osé parler des relations de sa sœur devant Ron que tout le monde savait un peu trop protecteur.

-Et toi tu dis rien ? Interrogea le nouveau gardien à l'attention de Harry.

-Euh moi ? Me mêles pas à ça, veux-tu. Aller, lèves tes fesses, on doit aller se préparer !"

Et Potter entraîna le plus jeune des Weasley vers leur Salle Commune alors que les jumeaux riaient en finissant leur petit déjeuner.

 **-O-O-**

Cela faisait maintenant bien dix minutes que Ginny et Hermione attendaient Morrigan à la sortie de la douche. La jeune fille mettait toujours un temps infini à se laver et ce n'était pas rare que ses amies descendent déjeuner sans elle. Mais ce matin là, le trio n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver en face de Ron qui devait être d'une humeur massacrante, alors tout prétexte était bon à prendre pour retarder leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle, le temps que le frère de Ginny en soit sorti.

Morrigan finit enfin par sortir de la salle de bain les cheveux noués en un gros paquet de nœuds. Cela arrivait systématiquement quand elle entreprenait de se les brosser et fit rire Hermione qui comprenait tout à fait ce que la française vivait, ayant elle aussi une chevelure compliquée. Aussi elle lui promit de lui montrer les sorts qu'elle utilisait sur sa propre crinière pour les dompter une fois qu'elles seraient remontées après mangé.

Alors que les trois jeunes filles descendaient les escaliers de leur dortoirs, Harry et Ron franchirent le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

"Ginny ! S'exclama le Weasley en apercevant sa sœur.

-Hum ?

-'Parait que tu as un copain ? Demanda-t-il un peu trop sèchement au goût de la jolie rouquine.

-Bonne journée Ron, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle alors qu'elle entraînait Hermione et Morrigan vers la sortie.

-Ginny ! Dis moi au moins que c'est un Gryffondor ..

-Bonne journée, Ron, répliqua Ginny en appuyant bien tout les mots."

Les trois étudiantes se pressèrent dans le couloir, laissant dans la Salle Commune un Ron sur les nerfs et un Harry qui devait sans doute les détester d'avoir à nouveau énervé le rouquin qu'il avait passé le trajet à essayer de calmer.

"Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend .. ? Demanda Morrigan.

-Ron est très protecteur envers Ginny, c'est adorable, mais assez effrayant parfois ! Expliqua Hermione.

-Ouais, enfin il a surtout du mal à comprendre que je grandisse et que je puisse avoir une vie sentimentale plus vivante que la sienne ! Se renfrogna Ginny."

Hermione lâcha un petit rire gênée et les trois jeunes filles franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle avant de venir s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor.

 **-O-O-**

Fred et George venaient de terminer leur petit déjeuner et s'apprêtaient à remonter dans la Salle Commune pour se préparer quand leurs deux amies et leur sœur s'installèrent à la table.

"Salut les filles ! Lança Fred, toujours aussi joyeux.

-Salut ! Leur répondirent-elles.

-Salut George, ajouta Morrigan en rougissant sous le regard de son ami."

Alors que Ginny et Hermione riaient aussi discrètement qu'elles le purent devant le ridicule de la réaction des deux septièmes années, Fred entraîna son jumeau vers la porte, lui rappelant qu'ils devaient se préparer.

 **-O-O-**

Morrigan n'avait pas vraiment fait attention avant et réalisa avec le départ de ses deux amis qu'elle s'était assise en face de Lee qui avait finalement rejoint les Gryffondors à leur table quelques temps après les jumeaux.

"Salut, dit timidement Lee.

-Salut, répondit la française, surprise de ne plus être ignorée."

Aucun des deux étudiants n'osa parler, tout aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Mais Morrigan finit par prendre la parole.

"Alors tu .. Tu commentes les matchs, c'est ça .. ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Cool, répondit Morrigan, affichant un sourire forcé sur une mine embarrassée."

Un silence froid s'abattit sur les deux étudiants et enfin, Hermione et Ginny semblèrent ne plus être obnubilées par le bal et virent au secours de la jeune fille. La française se résigna donc; elle ne serai sans doute jamais amie avec Lee, mais au moins avaient-ils essayés.

Aussi Hermione profita du petit déjeuner pour demander à Morrigan le programme des cours de Métamorphose de septième année. Elles discutèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, laissant Ginny s'ennuyer, jouant avec le reste du lait dans son bol, avant que Michael Corner, son petit ami n'arrive à la table et ne la ravisse à ses amies.

 **-O-O-**

Hermione et Morrigan remontèrent en continuant de discuter du programme jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient habitués depuis plus de deux mois à la couleur de cheveux extravagante de la jeune française et la plupart ne portaient plus sur elle de regards désobligeants. Seuls quelques uns persistaient à la surveiller, ayant vue qu'elle était souvent fourrée avec les turbulents jumeaux de Gryffondor. Mais ce matin, la crinière particulièrement emmêlée de la jeune fille attira beaucoup de regards et notamment celui de Pansy Parkinson, une insupportable Serpentard, souvent accompagnée de Crabbe, Goyle, d'une cours de chipies et bien sûr de Malfoy.

"Alors la française ? On découvre la civilisation en faisant la rencontre d'une brosse indomptable ou c'est volontaire cet effet coiffé-décoiffé-emmêlé ? Railla-t-elle sous les gloussement des deux autres filles qui l'accompagnaient."

Morrigan voulu répondre mais Hermione la pressa en direction de l'escalier pour monter à leur tour.

"Ne t'occupes pas d'elle. Elle cherche simplement à tourner tout le monde en ridicule.

-Hum .. Ouais .. T'façon, heureusement que tu m'as traîné vers la tour, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de répartie, lança la jeune fille en riant avant de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame."

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent alors dans leur dortoir sur le lit de Morrigan et Hermione apprit à la sorcière française les sorts qu'elle utilisait pour ses cheveux. Il n'y en avait pas moins de huit ! Heureusement pour elle, Morrigan avait les cheveux bien plus domptables que Hermione et elle n'eut besoin que de deux sorts pour démêler totalement sa tignasse sans avoir une crinière floue, comme elles aimaient à l'appeler.

 **-O-O-**

Deux heures plus tard, après que les deux jeunes filles aient fini le devoir de Métamorphose pour Hermione et la dissertation de Morrigan pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie et que Ginny soit remontée après la promenade qu'elle venait de faire avec son chéri, toutes trois se retrouvèrent dans la Salle Commune.

"Mione ! Morri ! Faut y aller si on veux une bonne place ! Cria la voix de la jeune Weasley du bas des escaliers."

Hermione et Morrigan, satisfaites de leurs sorts, dévalèrent les escaliers. Ginny marqua un temps d'arrêt. Effectivement, son amie française avait les cheveux démêlés et ils avaient retrouvé leur retombé habituel sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Mais ils n'étaient plus bleu.

"Euh .. Morri, mais t'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ? S'exclama Ginny.

-Quoi ? C'est pas bien comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Fred et George se retournaient vers elles.

-Ah si, si, c'est très joli, mais .. Ça fait bizarre de te voir avec une couleur de cheveux .. Normale .. Ria la jeune fille."

Morrigan passa une main dans sa crinière maintenant rouge aux pointes dorée pour ramener une mèche tombant sur son front vers l'arrière. George la fixait du regard, suivant le mouvement de sa main, la chute de ses cheveux et son sourire en voyant les têtes de Ron et Neville. Elle était effectivement jolie comme ça aussi, mais il préférait ses cheveux bleus qui faisaient ressortir les blancs et nacrés de ses coquillages et le marron de ses yeux. Pour lui qui avait l'habitude de voir des chevelures rouge et orangée tout les jours, il trouvait son originalité bleue agréable, douce à regarder.

"C'est définitif ? Finit-il par demander un sourire rieur aux lèvres.

-Non .. Bien sûr que non ! Je tiens trop à mon bleu ! Mais vous avez intérêt à le gagner ce match ! Que je n'ai pas fait subir ça à mes pauvres cheveux pour rien ! Répondit-elle amusée.

-Aller l'équipe, c'est l'heure ! Annonça Angélina en faisant de grands signes vers le tableau."

Et ainsi, toute l'équipe partie dans les couloirs, en direction du terrain de Quidditch sous les applaudissements et encouragements des derniers étudiants de la maison rouge et or encore présents.

 **-O-O-**

Ginny, Hermione et Morrigan, rejointes sur le trajet par Luna qui arborait pour l'occasion un énorme chapeau de lion, s'installèrent dans les tribunes, à côté de Neville et Dean Thomas.

"Et nous accueillons sur le terrain pour le premier match de l'année, l'équipe de Serpentard ! Résonna soudain la voix de Lee Jordan, du haut de la tribune des professeurs."

L'équipe des verts et argents vint se placer en hauteur, se tenant tous fièrement sur leur balais. Tout les joueurs de l'équipe, sans exception arboraient une expression hautaine et mauvaise, acclamé par les élèves de leur maison et hué par les rouge et or et une bonne partie du reste des gradins. C'est alors qu'arriva l'équipe de Gryffondor.

"Et voici enfin leurs redoutables adversaires … ! L'équipe de .. GRYFFONDOOOOOR ! Hurla Lee avec un entrain beaucoup plus marqué."

On entendit alors Madame Bibine lui faire une réflexion sur son impartialité mais le septième année reprit son commentaire avec le même engouement.

"Nous avons pour sa première année en tant que Capitaine Angélina Johnson ! Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell toutes trois poursuiveuses ! Fred et George Weasley, les Cognards humains en batteurs, Harry Potter au poste d'attrapeur et enfin, pour son premier match, Roooon Weasley en tant que gardien !

-Jordan ! Gronda Madame Bibine avant de donner le signal d'envoi."

 **-O-O-**

Plus le jeu avançait, plus Morrigan s'approchait de la barrière. Elle était si heureuse de voir enfin un match de Quidditch en vrai ! Même si l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas aussi performante qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Ou plutôt, même si Ron n'était pas aussi performant qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré … Elle se pressait un peu plus contre le montant en bois à chaque passage d'un joueur, applaudissant à chaque passe réussit de son équipe.

Ginny à côté d'elle riait de son état mais arborait en même temps cet air triste qu'elle avait eut lors des sélections pour le nouveau gardien. Malgré cela, elle n'arrêtait pas d'encourager Ron bien qu'il laisse passer la plupart des lancés de Souaffle. Elle admirait aussi l'aisance de ses frères dans les airs ainsi que celle de Angelina et de Harry. Tout les quatre avaient l'air de ne faire qu'un avec leur balais. La facilité avec laquelle Harry avait évité un des Cognards envoyés par Crabbe, le batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard la fascina. La jeune fille essaya de mémoriser le moindre des gestes de son ami pour les reproduire au mieux lorsqu'elle pourrait enfin s'entraîner.

"Et c'est Fred qui reprend le contrôle du Cognard ! Ou bien George, je ne voit pas trop à cette distance là ! Toujours est-il que la balle repart à une vitesse folle en direction de Montague qui lance le Souaffle à Warrigton mais … OUI ! Spinnet intercepte la balle, la lance en direction des buts ! Et OUII ! ELLE MARQUE ! Gryffondor remporte les points ! Les deux équipes sont au coude à coude, il serai temps que Potter repère .. Euh que Potter ou Malfoy repèrent le Vif d'Or ! Reprit-il après avoir reçu une tape de Madame Bibine sur l'arrière de la tête."

Fred et George jouaient en parfaite symbiose, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre où allait tirer l'autre, ni besoin de se regarder, tout coulait de source. Ils protégeaient leur équipe des lancés de Cognards adverses admirablement bien et les renvoyaient là où il fallait quand il le fallait. Fred était si concentré sur le jeu qu'il n'entendait plus la foule. Par chance, il ne faisait pas si mauvais ce jour-là et ils n'eurent pas de problème de vision dût à la pluie. George quant à lui, ne fit attention à la foule que lorsqu'il aperçut à nouveau la crinière nouvellement rouge et or de son amie alors qu'il volait bas pour rattraper un Cognard avant qu'il ne touche Harry qui avait finalement localisé le Vif d'Or. Gonflé à bloc, le Weasley remonta en piqué vers le centre du terrain et envoya violemment le Cognard en direction de Malfoy qui suivait Potter de près.

"Et Weasley fait encore un très bon lancé en direction de Malfoy, malheureusement, le Cognard n'atteint pas sa cible, dévié par Goyle. Rappelons que le batteur doit amortir les coups avec sa batte et non avec son corps ! Espérerons qu'il mettra un moment à se remettre de ce choc ! Lança Jordan sans cacher un petit rire, je rigole professeur ! C'était une blague ! Reprit Lee alors que Madame Bibine lui assénait une seconde tape sur l'arrière de la tête."

En effet, Goyle était arrivé trop vite dans la trajectoire du Cognard et au lieu de l'intercepter avec sa batte, le projectile s'était lourdement écrasé sur ses côtes. Le Serpentard avait miraculeusement tenu sur son balais mais mit plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à reprendre complètement le cours de la partie.

Ron, de son côté laissa encore une fois passer le Souaffle que venait de lancer Pucey. Les Serpentards en profitèrent pour faire écouter à tout Poudlard la chanson qu'ils avaient écrite spécialement pour le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor.

"Weasleeeeeeey est un grand maladroiiiiit !

Il rate son cooooup, à chaque fooooiiiis !

Voilà pourquoi les Serpentaaaaards chantent avec joooie !

Weasleeeey est notre roooiiii !"

Angelina lança un regard inquiet en direction des buts; Ron semblait encore plus tendu sur son balais et son visage était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. La jeune fille fit signe à Alicia et à Katie.

"Il faut absolument que Harry attrape le Vif d'Or, Ron ne tiendra plus très longtemps !"

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et reprirent la partie de plus belle, tentant tant bien que mal de rattraper les points que le jeune Weasley avait fait perdre à son équipe.

"Weasley est né dans un trou à rats

Il laisse le Soualfe entrer tout drooooiiiit.

Grâce à lui, c'est sûre, on gagneraaaa

Weasleeeey est notre rooooiii ! "

Les voix des Serpentards ne se calmaient pas. Au contraire même, certains élèves d'autres maisons commençaient à scander l'air humiliant.

- **O-O-**

"Et Serpentard marque ! Les Verts et Argentés sont largement en tête ! Annonça Lee en cachant difficilement sa déception."

Ginny agrippa soudain le poignet de Morrigan.

"Il l'a presque ! Il va l'avoir, il va l'avoir ! Répéta-t-elle à la jeune française qui ne fermait plus les yeux de peur de rater le moment fatidique."

Harry volait en rase-motte, le Vif d'Or à quelques centimètres à peine de ses doigts tendus. Malheureusement, Malfoy le rattrapa et tenta de lui faire perdre l'équilibre en lui donnant des coups d'épaules, mais Potter tint bon et remonta à la verticale lorsque la petite balle d'or changea de direction. Malfoy eut plus de mal avec le virage et perdit beaucoup de temps sur le Gryffondor qui se rapprocha encore de son objectif.

"Et Potter attrape le Vif d'Or, GRYFFONDOR L'EMPOOOOOORTE ! Cria Lee Jordan, ignorant totalement les nouvelles remarques de Madame Bibine."

Les tribunes rouge et or et une majorité des autres élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle se mirent à applaudir et à hurler, tous debout. Même Hagrid était présent et frappait dans ses grosses mains, un immense sourire barrant son visage amoché en deux. Tout le monde avait eut peur que Gryffondor ne perde en voyant la performance plus que discutable de Ron et ce fut un grand soulagement pour la plus part des élèves de Poudlard de voir les cents cinquante points s'ajouter au compteur sous le nom de la maison victorieuse.

 **-O-O-**

Morrigan disparut derrière une statue alors que le flot d'élèves rentrant du terrain grimpait dans un joyeux brouhaha les marches du grand escalier du hall, tandis que les élèves de Serpentard repartaient en maugréant vers les cachots.

La jeune française attendit quelques minutes que tout le monde soit monté et elle grimpa les escaliers à son tour, jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle se cachait dans l'ombre des murs que les torches accrochées par-ci par-là faisaient onduler au sol, ignorant que cela ne servait à rien. En effet, les professeurs remontaient eux aussi du terrain et Rusard était actuellement dans son bureau, n'ayant pas encore vue que le match était fini, par conséquent, les couloirs n'étaient pas encore surveillés.

Elle se glissa derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne et activa le levier. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait le chemin seule, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère, profitant du calme du long couloir pour lancer sur son sac un sort d'agrandissement intérieur identique à celui qu'elle lançait sur les poches de son short lorsqu'il pleuvait pour pouvoir y loger son imperméable.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes dans le noir et le froid, le _Lumos_ de sa baguette lui dévoila enfin la trappe menant à la cave de chez Honeydukes qu'elle ouvrit à l'aide d'un _Allohomora_ chuchoté.

Elle ensorcela une petite boule de verre qu'elle sortie de son sac et cette dernière rependit alors un halo bleuté éclairant une grande partie de la pièce autour d'elle avant de se mettre à flotter à quelques centimètres du plafond. Morrigan s'activa donc à fouiller, sans faire trop de bruit, toutes les caisses qu'elle voyait, glissant dans son sac plusieurs dizaines de bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre, d'énormes boîtes de Chocogrenouilles, principalement pour remplir sa réserve personnelle qu'elle vidait à une vitesse folle, des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et enfin quelques boîtes de Souries Glacées. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais le packaging donnait envie alors la jeune fille laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

 **-O-O-**

Le long du couloir froid, Morrigan se détesta d'avoir prit autant de sucreries. En effet, son sac sans fond avait avalé sans peine tout ce qu'elle y avait mit et la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment pensé au poids du contenant. Maintenant qu'elle devait le porter à bout de bras, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Elle qui espérait arriver avant que l'équipe ne remonte .. Elle allait tout rater à cause de sa gourmandise !

Morrigan finit par atteindre la trappe derrière la statue de la sorcière après de longues minutes et encore un peu plus tard, elle franchit enfin le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui se montra particulièrement indiscrète pour savoir ce qu'elle cachait dans ce sac qui semblait peser des tonnes.

"Morrigan ! T'étais où ? On t'as cherché partout !

-Eeeeh Ginny, calmes toi, il ne peut rien m'arriver de grave, tu sais ! Se mit à rire la jeune fille.

-On sait jamais. Malfoy ou .. Ou Rusard, t'aurais encore pu être en retenue par exemple ! Expliqua Hermione.

-T'étais parti où d'ailleurs ? Retrouver George dans les vestiaires ? Demanda Ginny une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

-Euh .. Non, non ! Mais arrêtes avec ça ! Répliqua Morrigan gênée, le visage rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, j'étais parti chercher de quoi célébrer notre victoire ! Se justifia-t-elle en sortant un paquet de Bièreaubeurre et de Chocogrenouilles de son sac.

-Rassures moi, c'était pas aux cuisines ? Demanda Hermione d'un air inquisiteur, les poings fermement vissés sur ses hanches.

-Non ... ! On va dire que j'ai ma .. Ma petite réserve personnelle !

-Mouais .. J'espère ! Dit-elle en saisissant une bouteille avant de l'ouvrir et de boire une gorgée."

Ginny aida son amie à vider le sac à l'exception de la grosse majorité des boîtes de Chocogrenouilles que Morrigan s'empressa d'aller ranger dans sa valise au pied de son lit tandis que la jeune Weasley disposait les confiseries sur les tables. La plupart des élèves applaudirent en apercevant ce qu'y déposait Ginny et les conversations et exclamations de joie reprirent de plus belle alors que les premiers élèves commençaient à se servir.

 **-O-O-**

Morrigan et Hermione se posèrent sur le canapé que des premières années venaient de libérer et se mirent à papoter quand Angelina suivit de toute l'équipe franchit enfin l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Les joueurs furent reçu par une salve d'applaudissements bruyants dans la salle bondée. Tout les élèves de Gryffondor étaient présents, une Bièreaubeurre ou des confiseries à la main, riant et félicitant le groupe au passage.

S'il avait été évident au cours de leurs conversations que Gryffondor allait gagner contre Serpentard car il ne pouvait en être autrement, les Rouge et Or ne pouvant pas se laisser battre par les Serpentards, ils en étaient nettement moins sûre au vue de la composition de leur équipe et du niveau de celle de leurs adversaires. Aussi, tout le monde était soulagé et ne se lassait pas de louanger les joueurs, principalement Angelina, Fred, George et Harry. L'équipe rayonnait, même Ron semblait presque moins morose que quelques instants auparavant, sur son balais.

Morrigan rejoignit Fred et le félicita, lui et son frère avaient merveilleusement bien joué ce match là.

"Où est George ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il te cherche, je crois qu'il est là-bas ! Répondit Fred en indiquant le fond de la salle, vers les escaliers."

Morrigan parti donc dans cette direction après avoir remercié son ami et slaloma entre les jeunes sorciers peu enclin au calme et finit par tomber sur George qui la prit dans ses bras.

"Morrigan !

-Félicitation George ! Tu .. Tu .. Bien joué ! Dit-elle le cœur battant alors que son ami rompait leur étreinte.

-Viens au bal avec moi. On-on s'en fiche que t'ai ou non ta potion, je te protègerai ! Viens au bal avec moi Morrigan, s'il te plait, déclama le jeune homme, galvanisé par la victoire de son équipe, alors qu'il tenait encore les mains de son amie dans les siennes."

La jeune française était bouche-bée. Elle avait si souvent espéré qu'il l'invite. Après un instant d'hésitation timide, elle fit oui de la tête, échappant un rire discret, les joues rougies comme jamais et le cœur en feu. George sourit lui aussi et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui rougit de plus belle. C'est cet instant que choisit Lee pour l'attraper par l'épaule et ignorant totalement Morrigan, il traîna le batteur de Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la salle en le félicitant pour son match et en commentant toutes ses actions de jeu sans laisser au jeune homme le temps de répondre.

 **-O-O-**

La soirée se termina assez tard et les Gryffondors finalement épuisés finirent par aller se coucher, laissant dans la salle commune une quantité non négligeable de bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre ainsi que d'emballages de confiseries en tout genre.

Cette nuit là, Morrigan s'endormit paisiblement dans son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, ni de fermer le rideau de son baldaquin. Ginny avait eut sensiblement la même flemme et s'était affalée sur son matelas, n'enlevant que son pull et ses chaussures. Hermione contrairement à elles, avait pris le temps de faire sa toilette, de se mettre en pyjama et avait bien refermé son espace.

Fred, George et Lee quant à eux, continuèrent de discuter tôt dans la matinée, assis par terre entre les lits des deux jumeaux. Les deux rouquins étaient contents d'avoir retrouvé leur ami et profitèrent au maximum de cette soirée avec lui, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. Ils n'allèrent se coucher que bien plus tard, alors que le crépuscule commençait à poindre, inondant le ciel d'une lumière rouge rosé se reflétant dans le lac noir.

 **-O-O-**

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, les Gryffondors affichèrent quasiment tous de grandes cernes que certaines avaient tentées de cacher à l'aide de sorts plus ou moins efficaces. Tout le groupe s'était levé très tard, bénissant Merlin que le match ai été un samedi. Aussi avaient-ils quartier libre pour la journée et beaucoup d'élèves de la maison Rouge et Or en avaient profité pour faire une grasse mâtinée.

Alors qu'elle mangeait les tartines de crème de marron qu'elle venait de se faire, Morrigan laissa son regard se perdre devant elle. Elle détailla Ginny assise juste en face, amusée de voir que la jolie jeune fille ne paraissait pas aussi fatiguée que la plus part des autres élèves de la table. Puis elle laissa ses yeux voguer vers Hermione, assise à côté. Ce matin, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de lancer ses sorts et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, lui donnant un air adorable de sortie de lit. Croquant à nouveau dans son pain, la jeune fille dirigea son regard de l'autre côté de Ginny, vers Harry. Le jeune garçon avait les joues étrangement piquées de rouge et Morrigan paria que le sourire mutin de la jeune Weasley à côté de lui n'y était pas pour rien. Il remit alors vivement ses lunettes sur son nez et toussa bruyamment alors que Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire. Il allait falloir qu'elle ait une sérieuse conversation avec la jeune fille !

Morrigan attaqua sa seconde tartine et reprit son observation. A côté de Harry était assit George. La française essaya d'éviter son ami mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle et son regard ne tarda pas à revenir sur le jeune homme riant à gorge déployée avec son frère installé en face de lui. George portait comme souvent le pull de Gryffondor qui laissait visible le col de sa chemise déboutonnée. Son visage se teintait de rouge à mesure que son amusement se transformait en fou rire et son teint écarlate descendait jusqu'à son cou dévoilé par la chemise négligée. Jusqu'à son cou et .. Et à quelques minuscules grains de beauté à la naissance de sa jugulaire qui pulsait au rythme de ses rires. Morrigan aurait voulut vérifier sur le cou de Fred s'ils étaient aussi présent, mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son ami, profitant de la joie qu'il dégageait en ce moment même. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage du garçon, sur son œil gauche presque fermé alors qu'il riait, sur les fossettes au coin de sa bouche, sur le coin gauche de sa lèvre qui se relevait un peu plus en souriant.

"Vous avez vu Dumbledore récemment ? Demanda Harry, coupant alors la jeune fille dans ses observations et la faisant brutalement revenir à la réalité.

-Non, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'il n'a plus présidé les repas … Fit remarquer Hermione, l'air inquiet.

-Et il n'était pas au match hier, compléta Ginny.

-J'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave ..

-Tu sais Harry, Dumbledore s'absente souvent.. Ajouta Fred, essayant de rassurer le garçon.

-Alors c'est pas parce qu'il nous quitte une semaine qu'il a des problèmes, finit George.

-Ouais .. M'enfin avec le climat actuel, permet moi d'en douter..

-Le climat actuel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Morrigan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter se faisait tant de soucis pour un des plus puissants sorciers de tout les temps."

Un lourd silence gêné s'abattit alors sur le groupe. Et tandis que chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, tous les regards furent tournés vers Hermione.

"Euh .. Tu sais .. Euhm .. Il y a .. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs en ce moment. Comme quoi .. Euh .. Ces temps-ci, on ne serait nul part en sécurité.

-Potter dit que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ! Lança un Gryffondor blond avec un appareil photo autour du cou, alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie de la salle.

-COLIN ! S'exclama Hermione, mais le jeune homme était déjà parti.

-Attends, quoi ? Que .. Qu'il serait de retour ? Comment ça ? S'écria la française.

-Moins fort Morri ! Répliqua Hermione en chuchotant, le ministère refuse de croire ce que raconte Harry. Mais pourtant, il l'a vu de ses propres yeux !

-Hermione arrêtes, c'est bon, s'il te plait, l'implora Harry.

-De tes propres yeux ? Comment ça ? Insista Morrigan, l'air d'un coup beaucoup moins rêveur.

-Euh .. Oui. Oui .. Le .. Le soir où Cédric est .. Enfin bref. C'était lui.

-Désolée .. Je .. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que .. Enfin tu sais, à Beaux-Bâtons, ils nous ont raconté qu'il était mort durant une épreuve alors .. Désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille en voyant la mine attristé du garçon.

-C'est pas grave Morri, tu pouvais pas savoir, lui dit Fred avec un sourire éteint.

-Parce que vous deux, vous étiez au courant qu'il était de retour ? Et vous m'avez rien dit ?

-Euh .. C'est que c'est un peu délicat comme sujet, expliqua Fred.

-Et puis tu voulais qu'on te dise ça comment ? "Salut, moi c'est George, lui c'est mon frère Fred, au fait, t'es pas en sécurité ici, t'es même en sécurité nulle part, Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, il veut se venger et en plus de ça, le ministère ne nous croit pas !"

-Euh .. Ouais .. J'avoue que .. Ouais, ok, se résigna-t-elle, mais .. Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui est mit en place ? J'veux dire .. Pour essayer d'informer le ministère ou quelque chose ?

-Oui .. Et non. C'est un peu compliqué, toujours est-il que l'on ne peut pas en parler ici, expliqua Hermione en balayant des yeux la Grande Salle qui s'était franchement vidée."

 **-O-O-**

Un peu plus tard durant le début d'après midi, alors que tout le monde était à table pour le repas de midi, Fred, George et Morrigan, ayant déjeuné très tard, avaient décidé de rester au calme dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, profitant du doux feu de cheminée et du canapé moelleux.

La jeune fille avait pour l'occasion, descendu deux boîtes de Chocogrenouilles qu'ils dévorèrent en papotant.

"Du coup, oui, il y a quelque chose d'organisé. Une sorte de mouvement, on peut pas trop t'en parler parce que c'est assez secret, même nous, on n'en sait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est quelques uns des membres principaux .., raconta Fred.

-Et .. Ça aide un peu ? Enfin ça sert à quelque chose, ou ce mouvement se retrouve face à des murs ?

-Ça dépend. D'après ce qu'on en a entendu cet été, parfois ça abouti, parfois non. Plus souvent non que oui, d'ailleurs, dit George.

-Ouais, vous savez rien en fait, dit Morrigan en se mettant à rire.

-On te l'a dit; même nous on n'en sait pas grand-chose ..

-Tu as l'air déçu Fred ?

-Oui. Bien sûr. On voudrait aider un peu .. On voit tout le monde se bouger, nos parents, Lup-Oups, oublie ce que je viens de dire ! Se rattrapa le rouquin.

-Vos parents ? Sérieux ? C'est trop cooooooool ! D'ailleurs, ils font quoi vos parents, dans la vraie vie, je veux dire ? Questionna la française qui semblait enchantée par la nouvelle.

-Notre mère est femme au foyer mais .. Faut pas se laisser avoir par son côté bonne femme toute gentille ! C'est un vrai diable !

-Une vraie terreur !

-J'ai cru entendre ça dans la beuglante, oui, ria encore une fois la française, en croquant dans une nouvelle Chocogrenouille.

-Et notre père travaille au ministère, au service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldus, compléta Fred, soulagé de changer de sujet.

-Et les tiens ? Demanda George.

-Eh bien ils travaillent ensemble. Ma mère est magizoologiste et mon père dirige une réserve de créatures marines. Enfin en ce moment il s'occupe principalement du recensement, de la protection des Moldus aux alentours et de la dissimulation du lieu aux yeux de ces derniers.

-Oh Charlie, notre grand frère, bosse dans une réserve aussi !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, en Roumanie, il s'occupe de dragons, raconta George aussi fièrement que s'il s'agissait de lui même."

 **-O-O-**

Le trio continua de discuter jusqu'à ce que les premiers étudiants ne commencent à arriver puis Fred proposa à ses amis de profiter du temps clément pour faire un tour dehors. Ils allèrent alors tout trois chercher leur manteaux et dévalèrent les escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor en direction du parc.

"Au fait Morri, t'as pu réessayer une potion ?

-Non. McGo m'a dit hier qu'elle avait besoin encore de quelques jours pour mettre au point le nouvel échantillon .. Mais elle avait l'air plutôt positive, alors je croise les doigts !

-Du coup, tu peux encore te transformer ? Vérifia Fred avec un sourire.

-Euh .. Oui, mais .. Pourquoi ça a l'air de vous rendre si heureux ? J'aime pas trop beaucoup vos têtes là, je sens le coup foireux arriver ..

-Non, pas du tout. Mais on se disait que .. Que ça pourrait être chouette de pouvoir profiter d'une de tes dernières transformations pour visiter le lac, .. Tout les trois, proposa George, plein d'espoirs.

-Comment vous voulez qu'on puisse y aller, tous les trois ? Vous savez vous métamorphoser en poissons ? A priori, non, alors je ne vois pas comment ça serait possible. Et puis quand bien même, non. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Vous ne connaissez rien des habitants du lac, ils ne vous connaissent pas non plus, et .. Et si jamais quelqu'un nous voyait ? Hein ? On aurait tous les trois des problèmes .. Et de sérieux problèmes.

-On ne maîtrise peut être pas la métamorphose poisson, mais on a .. Ça ! Annonça fièrement George en sortant les morceaux de Branchiflore de sa poche.

-Où t'as trouvé ça ?! S'exclama Morrigan impressionnée.

-Tu te souviens du grand feu d'artifice en cours de botanique ? C'était pour faire diversion. On l'a récupérée dans la réserve personnelle de Chourave !

-Vous êtes fous .. Mais .. Ça reste non ..

-Aller, s'il te plait ! On a fait une journée de retenue entière à ranger et nettoyer les serres, juste pour ça ! S'il te plait ! Implorèrent les jumeaux en mimant des yeux tristes au bord des larmes.

-Non, c'est non les garçons .."

Mais Morrigan n'arrivait pas à se convaincre elle-même alors comment pouvait-elle convaincre ses amis ? Et puis elle était étrangement très heureuse de s'imaginer partager ça avec eux. De ne plus être toute seule à vivre ça, à découvrir les merveilles de ce lac immense et plein de ressources. Elle se força à garder un visage dur mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle avait trop envie de faire découvrir ces sensations à ses amis et leur têtes suppliantes n'arrangeaient rien.

"Ok.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils surpris.

-C'est ok. Mais il va falloir cacher nos fringues. Enfin, pas toutes pour vous, ria la jeune fille, et que vous fassiez très attention une fois dans l'eau. Déjà car vous n'avez qu'une heure de transformation et que le temps passe très très vite sous l'eau, mais aussi parce que certaines créatures ci-dessous commencent à peine à supporter que je sois chez eux quelques heures par semaine alors des jeunes qui n'ont aucun lien de sang avec l'univers marin, je doute que cela leur fasse grand plaisir..

-Pas de soucis ! On te suit ! Répondirent-ils à l'unissons, d'immenses sourires barrant leur visages."

 **-O-O-**

Le petit groupe déposa alors soigneusement ses vêtements dans un arbre en bordure du lac et alors que les garçons étaient dos au bassin, à lancer un sort de camouflage sur leurs affaires, Morrigan courut, nue et appela ses amis avant de se laisser glisser sous l'étendue d'eau pour laisser sa transformation se faire. Elle n'était plus stressée comme quelques secondes auparavant. Non elle était heureuse et soulagée. L'eau froide glissait sur sa peau tandis qu'elle se teintait de son bleu-vert habituel et que de belles écailles, en bien meilleur état que lorsqu'elle avait testé la potion et fini à l'infirmerie, couvrirent alors son corps.

Les Weasley entrèrent dans le lac jusqu'à la taille et après avoir longuement râler à cause du froid, ils mangèrent la plante. Sur le moment, rien ne se passa, mais alors que Fred voulut demander à son frère comment il se sentait, un son étouffé sorti de sa gorge, comme si quelque chose bloquait la sortie de sa voix. Il commença à ressentir de violentes brûlures dans le cou et dans les poumons; sa transformation commençait. Celle de George semblait débuter également et les deux frères plongèrent dans le lac, comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient dès lors, plus respirer hors de l'eau. Leurs ouïes s'ouvrirent avec la désagréable sensation qu'on leur entaillait le cou, puis se fut au tour de leurs nageoires de pousser. Les pieds de Fred s'allongèrent en premier pour finir par un membrane translucide entre les doigts de ses mains. Pour George, ce fut l'inverse. Alors qu'il tenait encore son cou, surprit de la douleur que lui infligeaient ses ouïes en s'ouvrant, il senti ses doigts se souder et alors qu'il portait ses mains sous ses yeux couvert d'une membrane protectrice, il senti enfin l'eau infiltrer son nouveau système respiratoire. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que les jumeaux se rendirent compte qu'ils ne ressentaient plus le froid. Au contraire, la température de l'eau était douce, agréable.

George regarda autour de lui et aperçut Morrigan qui les fixait, intriguée. Elle était si jolie avec son immense queue bleutée et ses élégantes nageoires un peu partout. Son visage s'était affiné et son nez s'était un peu enfoncé, alors que sa "chevelure" avait gardée des nuances rouge et or comme sur ses cheveux sous forme humaine. Elle nagea rapidement vers eux et leur fit un grand sourire en tournant autour d'eux. Le rouquin était content de la voir si heureuse. On aurait dit une enfant. Elle leur attrapa les mains et d'un puissant coup de queue, elle les emmena par derrière un immense rocher. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le lac et George commençait à ressentir un léger courant frais. Soudain, Morrigan s'arrêta, et se glissa derrière une pierre, leur faisant signe de la rejoindre. Elle leur montra du doigt une forme qu'il ne distingua pas très bien. Fred ne parut pas plus doué que lui pour identifier ce qu'elle montrait et mima son incompréhension à leur amie. La jeune fille roula des yeux et leur fit signe de la suivre.

 **-O-O-**

Elle avança doucement jusqu'à une roche à mi-chemin entre là où ils étaient juste avant et la forme noire. D'ici, George aperçut une sorte de ville ainsi que des grands poissons se déplaçant un peu partout. Morrigan leur remontra la ville et dessina dans le vide la forme d'une maison avant de se désigner du doigt. Le Weasley comprit qu'elle voulait parler du village des sirènes qui peuplaient le lac. La française ajouta immédiatement après un signe de silence puis mima la colère, comme si elle allait les attaquer.

George ne pu retenir un rire sans bruit qui laissa quelques bulles d'air s'échapper avant de remonter doucement à la surface. Cette expression aurait pu être effrayante s'il n'avait pas connu Morrigan en vrai avant. Le visage déformé par la colère mimée, Morrigan ouvrait grand la bouche, comme si elle allait hurler, dévoilant ainsi la multitude de petites dents acérées qui peuplaient sa mâchoire. Ses sourcils froncés sur les yeux marrons de la jeune sirène, ne lui donnait pas un air commode mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas de rire pour autant. Fred semblait de son côté, chercher à se retenir de ricaner, comprenant que leur amie leur demandait de rester calme et de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas énerver les êtres de l'eau habitant cette ville, mais il ne fut pas très doué et bientôt une nuée de bulle s'échappa de sa bouche. Morrigan roula les yeux au ciel et donna un nouveau puissant coup de queue et revint là où ils se trouvaient avant d'aller voir le village.

 **-O-O-**

Ainsi, le trio slalomait entre les algues jaunâtres, faisant une course improvisée. Fred était en tête mais Morrigan le talonnait de peu. George quant à lui paraissait admirer le décors, plus que participer au jeu, mais suivait quand même ses camarades en riant sans bruit. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière du champs d'algues, Morrigan ralenti un peu l'allure et désigna du doigt un amoncellement de roches plus hautes que les autres et s'élança vers ces dernières. Fred la suivit immédiatement et alors que George se mit à battre des pieds, il eut la désagréable sensation d'une main, ou plutôt d'une multitude de petits doigts qui s'enroulaient autour de sa cheville. Surprit, il se mit à hurler, sortit sa baguette et pivota en direction de la créature. Il aperçut avec stupeur une nuée de Strangulots apparaître entre les algues et se diriger vers lui, rejoignant celui qui lui agrippait la cheville, secouant son pied dans tout les sens.

" _Lashlabask_ ! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces en direction du démon d'eau aux dents pointues."

Alors qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir émettre le moindre son, il fut surprit d'entendre un étrange bullement, dans lequel il reconnut le maléfice qu'il avait lancé. Sa voix lui avait parut si lointaine alors qu'il avait crié le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il l'entendait au travers d'un mur.

Le sort de répulsion qu'il avait lancé envoyait en théorie des étincelles brûlantes, mais ici, sous l'eau, il avait produit un jet d'eau bouillante qui avait fusé sur son pied et sur le Strangulot qui avait été éjecté au travers les algues, les remuants lentement. Mais la démonstration de George n'avait pas arrêté la nuée de démons aquatiques qui s'approchaient toujours du jeune sorcier.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ !"

Un autre sort lointain s'éleva de la bouche du rouquin, bloquant ainsi les membres de tout les Strangulots qui l'approchaient, les empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche ou même de bouger un peu plus. Ainsi, une dizaine de créatures flottaient comme en apesanteur un peu partout autour du septième année, en émettant de petits bruits quelques peu ridicules. George échappa à nouveau un rire qui ne fût trahit que par les quelques bulles qui flottèrent jusqu'à la surface, alors que Morrigan et Fred arrivèrent enfin vers lui, essoufflés et inquiets.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On t'as entendu crier ! Demanda Morrigan d'une voix douce et chantante.

-Mais .. Mais on peut parler ? S'exclama Fred, qui n'émit qu'un vague son lointain, bien moins audible que la voix de la jeune fille.

-Oui, mais il vaux mieux éviter. Cela crée des vibrations détectables par tout les êtres aquatiques à proximité.. Et il y en a certains qu'il vaux mieux ne pas embêter, expliqua la jeune fille en approchant vivement sa tête de la cheville de George sur laquelle apparaissait peu à peu une marque rosâtre."

-Oh .. Des Strangulots, hun ?"

George fit oui de la tête alors qu'une de ces créatures passait entre deux algues et vint nager en se débattant comme prit dans un filet invisible, par derrière la barrière de pierre à côté d'eux. Fred échappa un rire et tout trois se remirent en route par là d'où venait le duo.

 **-O-O-**

Le courant froid les guida jusqu'à une immense grotte semblant s'étendre sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans le noir complet. Tout trois s'approchèrent de l'entrée, Fred en tête. Morrigan était intriguée, elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'explorer ce côté du lac et elle ne connaissait donc pas cette grotte.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la cavité, moins il y avait de lumière, à tel point qu'il faisait maintenant un noir quasi complet derrière eux, et noir complet devant eux. Ils ne distinguèrent qu'un point de lumière dans leur dos, par là où ils étaient entrés. Fred battit encore un peu des pieds et se laissa porter alors qu'un immense vrombissement se fit sentir, faisant vibrer les parois de la grotte, mais aussi toute l'eau autour d'eux. Croyant à un tremblement de terre, chacun alluma sa baguette d'un _Lumos._

Aucuns des trois n'osa bouger, pétrifié par la peur. En effet, face à eux se trouvait un immense œil d'au moins deux mètres de large clignant et bougeant dans tout les sens.

George fut le premier à réagir et entraîna son frère et son amie vers la sortie, le plus vite qu'il le put. Fred et Morrigan reprirent alors leurs esprits et nagèrent plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait alors qu'une immense tentacule coulait vers eux à une vitesse folle. George avait l'impression que jamais ils n'atteindraient la sortie tellement le temps semblait s'écouler au ralentis. La bête se rapprochait inexorablement d'eux, lançant ses autres tentacules à leur poursuite.

Après ce qui lui sembla une heure mais qui n'avait sans doute pas duré plus de quelques secondes, George franchit l'entrée de la grotte, suivit de ses deux compagnons. Morrigan passa alors devant et les guida aussi vite qu'elle le pu sur les rives du lac, là où le calamar géant ne les suivrait sans doute pas.

Par réflexe, Fred sorti la tête de l'eau pour prendre une grande inspiration avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer hors de l'eau. Le petit groupe essoufflé se tassa sous la surface du lac, sur les berges, attendant pendant de longues minutes pour vérifier que la bête ne les suivrait pas. Morrigan ne s'était pas trompée, quelque peu fainéante, la créature n'était même pas sortie de sa grotte, seules trois tentacules restaient encore visible en dehors alors qu'elle retournait au fond de la cavité. Fred jeta un œil à sa montre et alors même qu'il lisait qu'une heure était passée, il commença à sentir un l'eau dans ses poumons le brûler. Il essaya de prendre une bouffée d'air, mais étant sous l'eau, il ne pu respirer et recracha tout en poussant violemment sur le sol pour atteindre la surface le plus vite possible.

George se précipita à son tour vers la surface alors que ses ouïes expulsaient le reste d'eau dans ses poumons. Les deux jumeaux prirent alors une grande inspiration hors de l'eau, en s'essuyant le visage alors que leurs pieds rétrécissaient et que les membranes de leur mains et de leur yeux se rétractaient.

Morrigan sortie doucement la tête de l'eau et se mit à rire en voyant ses amis tousser le reste de l'eau qui s'était logée dans leurs voies respiratoires. Elle plongea une dernière fois la tête dans l'eau pour prendre une ultime inspiration et s'extirpa du lac, à bout de bras. Une fois entièrement sortie de l'eau, la jeune fille lança son sort d'assèchement et alors que son visage reprenait doucement sa couleur normale, elle demanda d'une voix étrange, d'une voix entre deux mondes, aux garçons de lui envoyer ses vêtements avant qu'elle ne se retrouve nue dans l'herbe.

 **-O-O-**

"Ok, après la rencontre avec le Calamar Géant, je pense que finalement, je préfère le voir du bord du lac que depuis l'eau ! Lâcha Fred en montant les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor.

-Oui, parfaitement d'accord ! Acquiesça George.

-Je vous avais dis que certaines créatures ne veulent pas être dérangées, ria Morrigan, frissonnant en repensant à la peur qu'elle avait eut dans la grotte.

-Oui enfin le Calamar, il est pas vraiment méchant, normalement.

-Oui, mais là on est allé l'embêter sur son territoire et je suppose alors qu'il dormait, c'est compréhensible qu'il n'est pas été très accueillant ! Répliqua Morrigan alors qu'ils franchissaient le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Ginny qui entrait dans la Salle Commune en même temps qu'eux.

-Euh .. Mon .. Mon cousin !

-Vous .. Etes allé voir ton .. Cousin .. ? Questionna la jeune fille, peu convaincue en levant un sourcil.

-Non, non. Je .. Je leur racontais comment .. Comment mes parents avaient fait irruption chez mon cousin alors qu'il dormait, il y a quelques années, se rattrapa la jeune française avec un sourire forcé.

-Hun .. Passionnant .., répondit la Weasley, déçue. "

Le petit groupe se dispersera et alors que Morrigan parti se laver, Ginny s'installa pour faire son devoir de divination avec Ron et Harry qui visiblement étaient en pleine réflexion pour leur cahier des rêves et Fred et George reprirent leurs recherches pour trouver comment améliorer les Pastilles de Gerbe et ainsi permettre à l'utilisateur de s'arrêter de vomir assez longtemps pour prendre le remède.

 **-O-O-**

Le lendemain soir, alors que tout le monde prenait place à table, les jumeaux furent surpris de voir Harry dégoûté en regardant vers la table des professeurs. Pensant que Rogue en était la cause, ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione demanda au Survivant ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'ils eurent la confirmation de leur erreur.

"La femme là, en rose, avec la tête de crapaud. Elle était à mon audience au Ministère de la Magie cet été, cracha-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? S'enquit la jeune fille aux cheveux bien moins ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Elle a fait en sorte que je sois inculpé. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer Dumbled-"

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la femme en rose se leva et se mit à parler.

"Bonjour à tous, je suis Dolores Ombraaage."

Elle s'arrêta, semblant attendre que les élèves lui renvoient son bonjour, mais rien ne vint.

"Hrum.. Très bien .. Je suis ici sous ordre de Cornelius Fudge lui-même pour prendre la relève de Monsieur Ollebury qui a malheureusement dût quitter son poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal prématurément.

-Tu parles, cette vieille peau a surement fait en sorte qu'il démissionne ! Chuchota Harry au groupe, alors que Ombrage reprenait la parole.

-Je vois ici une école qui a beaucoup de potentiel, avec des élèves qui ont eux aussi beaucoup de potentiel. MAIS il se trouve que Dumbledore et certains professeurs ici présents - et elle fit circuler son regard derrière elle en s'attardant sur McGonagall ainsi que sur Hagrid - ont tendance à ne pas prendre en compte ce que le Ministère de la Magie préconise pour l'éducation de nos futurs sorciers. Aussi, j'ai pour dure mission que de redresser le niveau et de vous faire revenir dans le droit chemin ! L'éducation laxiste que vous recevez depuis bien trop longtemps, mes chers élèves devient problématique. Ainsi à partir d'aujourd'hui, Poudlard prend un nouveau départ ! Finit-elle de sa voix suffisante et grésillante."

Une nuée de murmures désapprobateurs s'éleva dans la Grande Salle et Ginny lança un regard inquiet à McGonagall qui fixait Ombrage d'un air assassin alors que la femme au visage de crapaud reprenait calmement place à la chaise par laquelle étaient passés nombre de professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant elle, dont le professeur Lupin.

"C'est une blague .. Laissa échapper Hermione, outrée que cette femme ai pu tenir de tels propos sur les professeurs qu'elle admirait tant.

-J'ai bien peur que non, Hermione … Répondit tristement Ron.

-J'espère simplement que le départ de Dumbledore n'est pas lié à l'arrivée de cette vieille peau ! Cracha Harry.

-Moins fort Harry ! On dirait qu'elle te regarde … ! Prévient Ron."

En effet, Ginny tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et constata que Ombrage avait le regard rivé sur Potter et semblait ne pas vouloir s'en détacher alors que les plats apparaissaient devant eux.

Le reste du repas se passa presque dans un silence absolu. Le regard suffisant et le faux sourire placardé sur le visage de la femme en rose couraient partout dans la salle, de table en table, s'attardant sur quasiment chaque élève, le scrutant, l'analysant, le détaillant. Créant une atmosphère tendue et lugubre dans la Grande Salle habituellement si chaleureuse et tout le monde n'attendait qu'une chose; que le repas se termine pour pouvoir aller se réfugier dans sa Salle Commune.

"Heureusement que tu n'as pas de nouveau tes cheveux bleus, Morri, sinon, imagines sa tête ! Se mit à rire Fred, brisant le silence insoutenable de la table de Gryffondor."

Morrigan laissa échapper un petit rire en acquiesçant de la tête mais n'osa pas répondre à son ami, sentant le regard d'Ombrage sur leur dos. Mais l'idée d'imaginer la tête sans doute dégoûtée et offensée de la vieille femme plaisait beaucoup à la française et elle décida donc que ses cheveux reprendraient leur couleur "normale" dès ce soir.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**_

 _ **Bon, en fait, ce chapitre était sensé couvrir une plus grande période mais certains événements, dont le match, m'ont pris plus de "temps" que prévu, alors j'ai dût scinder le chapitre en deux !**_

 _ **Je vous cache pas que j'avais assez peur d'écrire ce chapitre, car c'est lui qui fait la jonction entre le début de ma fic assez (TRÈS) libérale par rapport à la situation du début du tome 5 et justement, l'état des choses du tome 5. J'ai eut pas mal de difficultés à retranscrire le personnage de Ombrage, comme je vous le racontais au tout premier chapitre de cette fic et j'avais laissé tombé l'idée de rejoindre le scénario initial, mais en y repensant, je trouvais ça bête, premièrement parce que si je m'arrangeai pour ne pas affronter les difficultés que je rencontre, je n'allais pas progresser, mais aussi et surtout parce que si tout ce passait bien etc, l'ajout d'un OC ne serait pas utile et cette fic n'aurait pas vraiment de but du coup. Donc je suis revenue sur mon idée initiale, et je vais m'accrocher pour réussir à écrire le personnage de Ombrage !**_

 _ **Aller, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! :)**_  
 _ **(Ah oui ! Et je vais bientôt publier le premier chapitre d'une fic Kylux, si ça vous intéresse :) Donc Kylo et Hux, de Star Wars)**_


	6. Chap6 - Décrets et Sélections

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

 _ **Oh la la .. Je suis désolée .. J'ai pas mal d'examens en ce moment et je vous avoue que j'ai carrément pas souvent le temps d'écrire .. MAIS d'ici le 20 je les aurais tous passés, et je serais enfin en vacances, alors j'aurais pleins pleins pleiiiiins de temps pour continuer de vous écrire pleiiiiins de chapitres je l'espère trop cool ! Pour le coup, je ne m'étais pas imaginé que le rythme de cours serait aussi soutenu, donc je pensais pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine, malheureusement, si je veux continuer avec un minimum de qualité (et j'espère que je suis à plus que le minimum quand même aha) je vais passer à un rythme d'un chapitre par quinzaine. Voilà voilà !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à continuer de me donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et/ou progresser ! :)**_

 _ **Alors pour ceux qui ont lu les chapitres à leur sorti, comme ça fait un peu de temps maintenant, le chapitre cinq se terminait par l'arrivée de Ombrage au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Décrets et Sélections**

Deux jours avaient passés depuis l'annonce du remplacement du professeur Ollebury et pour le moment, seul Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eut cours avec Ombrage.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé .. ? Demanda Ginny à une Hermione furieuse qui venait de passer le tableau, avant de poser violemment ses livres sur la table où était assise la jeune Weasley.

-Mal.

-Comment ça .. ?

-On n'a pas le droit d'utiliser nos baguettes ! T'y crois, toi ? En cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Pas le droit d'utiliser nos BAGUETTES ! Comment tu veux qu'on sache se défendre correctement en ne faisant que lire et relire le même livre des dizaines de fois ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

-Non ! Evidement que non ! Et .. Oh oui ! Harry est en retenue tout les soirs de la semaine car il a osé dire que Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour !"

Ginny resta sans voix. Il était vrai que Ollebury n'était pas très présent et n'était pas un professeur exceptionnel comme l'avait été Lupin, mais au moins, ils avaient "un peu" appris des sorts. Tandis que là, si ce que disait Hermione était juste, ce dont la jeune Wealsey ne doutait pas vue l'état dans lequel son amie était, ils n'auraient même pas le droit d'utiliser leur baguette ..

"Mais .. Vous avez fait quoi alors … ?

-On a lu ! Comme si on n'avait pas tous déjà lu le livre de Théorie des Stratégies de Défense Magique ! Répondit Hermione amèrement.

-Euh .. En fait non Hermione, je crois bien que tu es la seule à l'avoir lu .. Enfin avant que Ombrage ne nous force à le lire .. Intervint Ron qui venait d'arriver.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas sensé être à ton entrainement de Quidditch, toi ? Répliqua froidement Hermione.

-Eh … Pas besoin de t'énerver. Moi aussi je suis déçu et particulièrement saoulé par le cours de cette vieille peau, mais t'es pas obligée de te venger sur moi ! Et non, j'y suis pas, parce que figures-toi que COMME PAR HASARD, l'équipe de Serpentard a une dérogation écrite de la main d'Ombrage pour réserver le terrain toute la semaine ! Angélina est sacrément en colère, vous devriez éviter de croiser sa route, un conseil ! Prévint Ron avant de s'éclipser."

La capitaine de l'équipe arriva quelques instants après, suivit de près par Fred, George, Katie et Alicia.

"Aller Angie, c'est pas grave. On trouvera bien un moment pour s'entrainer autrement, la consola Fred.

-Et pour leur faire payer ! Rajouta George, échangeant un regard machiavélique avec son frère.

-C'est pas grave ? Attend, Fred ! On se fait virer du terrain, on ne peut pas s'entrainer et en plus la harpie nous prive de notre attrapeur pendant toute la semaine ! S'énerva Angélina.

-Ecoutes, on prend la semaine pour trouver une solution, de toute façon, on ne peut pas faire autrement pour Harry, je pense. Vu le personnage, il vaut mieux qu'il aille à ses retenues, enfin au moins à la première..

-On avisera en suivant, compléta George.

-Mouais .. Bon je vais me doucher moi, Annonça Angélina, toujours aussi remontée avant de filer par l'escalier, suivit de ses amies."

Fred et George se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé devant la cheminée, l'air dépité.

"Eh ben .. Ca vous ressemble pas cet air déprimé .. Dit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

-Hum. Ouais, peut être bien. Et si .. Et si on mélangeait du Pousse-Rikiki dans son repas ?

-Oh bonne idée Forge ! S'exclama Fred, retrouvant instantanément son sourire habituel.

-Dans le repas de qui ? Et c'est quoi d'ailleurs du Pousse-Rikiki … ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

-Oh ne te fais pas de soucis, c'est sur Malfoy qu'on veut essayer ça ! Ria Fred, s'imaginant déjà le préfet de Serpentard, tordu de douleur à cause de leur invention.

-Essayer ? Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas sûre du résultat ? S'enquit leur petite sœur.

-Eh bien .. En théorie, ça devrait le constiper pour .. Plusieurs jours ! Mais .. On ne l'a pas encore testé du coup ..

-Ca sera la parfaite occasion ! Ajouta George en ricanant.

-Ok, ok. Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu Morrigan par hasard ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu depuis que vous avez fini les cours, aujourd'hui, demanda Ginny.

-Euh .. Elle est partie se promener dans le parc, s'empressa de répondre Fred pour couvrir leur amie qui était partie faire un tour dans le lac.

-Oh .. Ok. Vous pourrez lui dire que McGo veux la voir rapidement quand vous la verrez ? J'espérait la croiser en sortant de mon cours de Métamorphose mais elle n'est pas remontée.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'attends pas ici ?

-Parce que ça fait déjà deux heures et demi que je l'attends et que j'ai rendez vous avec Michael, répondit-elle fièrement."

 **-O-O-**

Ginny et Michael marchaient tranquillement main dans la main sur les bords du lac alors que la jeune fille proposait à son ami de s'installer sur des roches camouflées du parc par quelques arbres. Ils s'assirent là, côte à côte quelques instants à regarder la grande étendue d'eau.

Ginny repensa à l'année dernière, quand Harry avait sauvé son frère et la petite sœur de Fleur lors de la seconde épreuve du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. En cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ils avaient étudié un peu les créatures peuplant le lac et outre les Strangulots agressifs mais facilement parable, Ginny se souvint avec un frisson de la présence des Selkies. Ce peuple d'êtres de l'eau semblable aux sirènes la fascinait et la terrorisait à la fois. Lors de sa première année à Poudlard, elle avait dût faire le trajet jusqu'à l'école en barque, et Colin Crivey, un première année également à cette époque, était tombé dans le lac. Elle avait crié, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. Mais Hagrid s'était penché par-dessus bord et sans trop d'inquiétude, avait scruté le fond du lac alors qu'une immense tentacule soulevait Colin hors de l'eau avant de le redéposer dans sa barque. Ce fut à partir de cet instant qu'elle réalisa que les histoires que lui avaient raconté ses frères à propos d'un calamar géant étaient belle et bien vrai, la faisant trembler encore plus que d'imaginer les Selkies face à elle.

"Ca va, Ginny ? Tu as l'air perdue, lui demanda gentiment son compagnon.

-Euh .. Oui, oui, ça va ! Je repensais à la toute première fois où je suis arrivée à Poudlard, sur les barques, c'est ridicule mais .. Je me rappelle avoir eut super peur de tomber à l'eau et de me retrouver face aux Selkies qui y vivent .. Jusqu'à ce que Colin tombe, ria-t-elle.

-Elles ne t'auraient rien fait, tu sais, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Parce qu'elles ne s'en prennent qu'aux personnes affreusement laides, et tu es magnifique, Ginny Weasley.

-Pff tu dis n'importe quoi ! Pouffa-t-elle en rougissant.

-Ok, je l'avoue, pour les Selkies, surement, mais pour ce qui est de toi, non, répondit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, avant de l'embrasser tendrement."

Ginny profita de l'étreinte du jeune homme pour mucher sa tête dans le cou de son ami et laissa son regard se perde au loin, vers le lac. Elle ne distingua pas immédiatement la forme qui sortait de l'eau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer le sort _Adsiccare_ , permettant d'assécher quelque chose qu'elle se concentra sur la forme et reconnu avec stupeur la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus éclatants courir vers les arbres pour enfiler sa robe de sorcière et se diriger vers le château comme si de rien n'était.

Ginny repoussa alors vivement Michael et s'excusa avant de partir à la suite de Morrigan.

 **-O-O-**

"Morrigan ! C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras."

La française sursauta et devint d'un coup toute pâle.

"C-comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Il y a quelques secondes à peine, tu sortais du lac et tu avais une .. Une queue de poisson !

-Eh merde .. Je vérifie toujours, TOUJOURS qu'il n'y ai personne sur la berge avant de sortir et là, aujourd'hui que je ne le fais pas, pour une fois, il fallait qu'il y ai du monde …, s'énerva Morrigan en levant les yeux au ciel.

-T'es un animagus ? C'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? S'exclama Ginny qui semblait plus qu'agacée.

-Chut ! Moins fort enfin ! Dis moi que tu étais seule, s'il te plait … implora Morrigan.

-Non. J'étais avec Michael.

-Oooh c'est la merde, c'est la merde, ça va pas du tout, là ..

-Mais il n'a rien vue ! Rassures toi ! Il était de dos quand tu .. Quand tu as changé quoi.

-T'en es sûre ?

-Oui, aussi sûre que Nicolas Flamel a inventé la pierre philosophale ! Assura Ginny."

La française sembla se calmer un petit peu et ria même à l'entente de l'expression de son amie.

"Bon, tu m'expliques ? Insista la rouquine.

-Alors promets moi de n'en parler à personne.

-Tu peux compter sur moi."

Morrigan entraina Ginny dans un coin reculé du parc, où personne ne pourrait les entendre et s'assit dans l'herbe alors que la lumière du jour commençait à décliner.

"Alors il se trouve que .. Que je suis une sirène. Enfin à moitié.

-Une sirène ? Tu te paies ma tête ?

-Non, je suis parfaitement sérieuse. Ma grand-mère est une sirène, mon grand père un sorcier. Ils ont eut ma mère qui est humaine mais peut se transformer à volonté et puis ma mère a rencontré mon père et je suis née. Sauf que .. Je peux pas contrôler mes transformations; je me métamorphose dès que je rentre en contacte avec de l'eau…

-Oh. Je comprends ton imperméable du plus bel effet quand il pleut, maintenant.

-Haha..! C'est drôle, tes frères ont dit exactement la même chose, ria Morrigan, sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

-Mes .. Frères ? Alors Fred et George sont au courant ?

-Euh .. Oui, mais je .. Je pouvais pas leur cacher, je passe mes journées avec eux, comment veux-tu que je leur dissimule le fait que j'aille au lac quasiment tout les deux jours ? Dit-elle en essayant de se justifier.

-Ils sont au courant depuis combien de temps ? Demanda la jeune fille froidement.

-Depuis le soir où l'on a appris pour le bal."

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les deux jeunes filles. Ginny gardait le regard froid, fixé sur les arbres au loin et Morrigan ne cessait de triturer ses doigts.

"Ecoutes Ginny, je pouvais pas faire autrement, Madame Maxime m'a fait jurer de ne pas en parler, Dumbledore et McGonagall aussi…

-Mais t'en as quand même parlé à Fred et George. Enfin bref .. McGo veux te voir dans son bureau, annonça Ginny avant de se lever et de partir sans plus adresser de regard à son amie."

Morrigan souffla, agacée. D'un côté elle comprenait l'énervement de la jeune fille, d'un autre, elle ne comprenait pas que son amie ne puisse pas accepter ses raisons. Décidant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son professeur de Métamorphose.

 **-O-O-**

"Beh Ginny, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Fred en voyant leur sœur pénétrer dans la Salle Commune comme une furie.

-Ca s'est mal passé avec Michael .. ? Questionna George.

-T'as qu'à demander à Morrigan. Vu que vous vous dites absolument tout, cracha-t-elle, avant de grimper dans son dortoir."

Les jumeaux, peinés de voir leur petite sœur dans cet état, se précipitèrent dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles pour consoler Ginny. Mais ils avaient oublié le sortilège qui empêchait les garçons d'entrer dans les chambres des filles et les marches devinrent alors complètement lisses sous leurs pieds, les faisant tomber l'un sur l'autre tout en bas, en plein milieu de la Salle Commune qui commençait à se remplir. Quelques élèves se mirent à rire en voyant les jumeaux ainsi empêtrés et alors qu'ils se démêlaient l'un de l'autre, ils se mirent à rire également. Ginny, intriguée par le bruit se précipita dans les escaliers et parut amusée en voyant ses frères ainsi mais reparti presque aussitôt s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

 **-O-O-**

"Morrigan, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny ? On vient de la voir monter dans les dortoirs, elle avait l'air sacrément en colère.. Demanda George alors que le trio se déplaçait vers la Grande Salle pour le diner.

-Elle m'a surprise alors que je sortais du lac. J'ai dût lui dire que .. Enfin vous voyez. Sauf que ça m'a échappé que vous étiez au courant aussi et elle a mal prit que je vous le dise avant ..

-Ah ..

-Voilà, comme tu dis, "Ah" …

-En tout cas, ça te vas vraiment bien les cheveux bleus ! Répliqua George pour changer de sujet, sentant que la conversation n'avancerait pas.

-Merci. Au fait, j'ai testé la nouvelle potion avec McGo aujourd'hui.

-Et alors ? Demandèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

-Et alors pour le moment elle a fonctionné.

-Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait .. ?

-Désolée mais après le résultat désastreux du premier essai, je ne me fais pas vraiment d'espoir tu vois.

-Je comprends .."

 **-O-O-**

Le diner se passa tranquillement. Morrigan constata avec une pointe de tristesse que Ginny ne lui adressait pas la parole et s'était assise loin d'elle, de Fred et George et d'Angie et ses amies. Ca lui faisait de la peine de voir son amie qu'elle considéraient comme sa petite sœur réagir comme cela, mais elle pensa que la jeune fille avait besoin d'un peu de temps et elle était prête à lui en laisser autant qu'elle voulait.

 **-O-O-**

Alors que tout les élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, Fred entraîna George et Morrigan derrière l'angle d'un mur et leur fit signe de se taire alors que quelques Serpentards passaient devant eux. La française regardait ses amis sans comprendre, mais George et Fred réprimaient difficilement leur rire en entendant les voix goguenardes de Crabbe et Goyle approcher.

"T'as dût manger quelque chose de mauvais.

-Ou alors on t'as jeté un sort !

-Ou peut être que t'es malade.

-Ou alors t'as trop joué au Quidditch.

-Mais vous allez vous taire bande d'imbéciles ? Je vous dis que j'avais mal au ventre, c'est tout ! Râla Malfoy les bras enroulé autour de son estomac alors que le trio passait devant les Gryffondors sans même leur prêter attention."

Les jumeaux attendirent que les Serpentards disparaissent pour laisser libre court à leur hilarité qui finit par gagner Morrigan, comprenant que si ses amis avaient absolument voulu assister à ça, c'est qu'ils en étaient responsables. Et il fallait bien avouer que ça lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir se moquer de Malfoy.

"C'est vous, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle une fois leur crise de rire calmée.

-Oui !

-Et il n'est pas prêt de s'en tirer !

-On sait même pas combien de temps dure le sortilège, expliqua Fred."

Morrigan reparti dans un fou rire incontrôlable, imaginant Malfoy incapable d'assister aux cours, car il avait "mal au ventre".

 **-O-O-**

Alors qu'ils reprenaient la direction de la tour, Fred s'arrêta.

"Elle peut pas retourner en France sans avoir vue la forêt.

-Euh .. Déjà, je ne vais pas retourner en France tout de suite, et de deux, je suis pas vraiment sûre de vouloir voir la .. Forêt. Elle est interdite, je te rappelle.

-C'est justement pour ça qu'elle est intéressante ! Expliqua George.

-T'as déjà vue des Centaures ?

-Euh .. Non.

-Alors viens avec nous !"

Ils la guidèrent le plus discrètement possible à l'extérieur, traversant le parc. Et alors qu'ils dépassaient la cabane de Hagrid dont les fenêtres laissaient encore filtrer un peu de lumière, Morrigan essaya à nouveau de convaincre ses amis de ne pas y aller.

"Fred ! George ! Chuchota-t-elle, aller, c'est plus drôle là ..

-Tu fais comme tu veux, on t'oblige à rien. Mais dans tout les cas, nous on y va !"

Morrigan hésita alors que ses deux amis disparaissaient derrière les arbres et après avoir lâché un soupir d'agacement, elle s'élança à leur poursuite.

 **-O-O-**

Au début, elle avait trouvé ça joli, cette forêt sombre avec la brume un peu partout. Ca lui avait parut amusant de devoir scruter chaque parcelle du sol pour ne par tomber, elle avait l'impression d'être une aventurière et tous trois s'amusaient à avancer par à-coup, se cachant derrière les arbres pour se surprendre les uns les autres. Mais ils avançaient maintenant depuis presqu'une heure et la française avait la désagréable impression qu'ils étaient suivit.

"Vous savez au moins où on est ? Ou par où on doit aller pour rentrer .. ? Finit-elle par demander, inquiète.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Tu peux te fier à notre sens de l'orientation ! La rassura George alors que la jeune fille resserrait son emprise sur sa baguette tendue devant elle."

Elle avait pourtant l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond et alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue d'une clairière, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière eux. Plusieurs bruits de pas.

"Rappelez moi ce qui vit ici … ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

-Euh .. Des .. Centaures, Des .. Eum ..Des .. Des araignées .. Des Sombrals ..

-Des hippogriffes ..

-Ok, c'est bon, arrêtez vous là .. J'ai bien peur que .. Ce ne soit pas un quadrupède, ni un bipède qui nous suit là .. Annonça la voix tremblante de la jeune fille."

Fred, George et Morrigan se regardèrent apeurés, imaginant sans peine Aragog suivit par sa colonie d'Acromentules leur courir après. Paniqués, ils s'élancèrent en direction de la clairière, trop peu désireux de servir de dîner à la colonie d'arachnides géantes peuplant cette forêt.

Ils la traversèrent sans se retourner, entendant avec appréhension les bruits de pas se rapprocher, puis ils s'enfoncèrent encore un peu plus dans la forêt, slalomant entre les troncs d'arbres de plus en plus gros, de plus en plus torturés.

La jeune fille commençait à sentir son souffle diminuer et ses forces s'envoler. Et alors que sa gorge la brûlait, elle senti quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Elle s'arrêta, pétrifiée. La seule chose qui bougeait encore était sa mâchoire qui s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser échapper un cri à vous briser les tympans. Fred et George se retournèrent brandissant leur baguette en direction de leur poursuivant et furent soulagés lorsqu'ils aperçurent Hagrid retenant la jeune fille par l'épaule, suivit de Crockdur.

"Eh bien p'tite, 'faut pas avoir peur comme ça, c'est que moi ! Dit le semi-géant en riant, j'me disait aussi que c'était surprenant de n'p

as encore vous avoir trouvé rôdant dans la Forêt Interdite cette année.. Reprit-il de sa voix pataude.

-J'ai .. Enfin on a cru que vous étiez une Acromentule ..

-Ahahah Oh la la .. Si Aragog entendait ça .. ! Je pense que ça n'lui ferai pas plaisir ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Même si ça doit faire la dixième fois qu'je vous le répète, c'est dan-ge-reux ! Vous n'avez pas l'droit d'être là .. ! Et c'est pas parce que Dumbledore est plus là, qu'il faut que vous fassiez n'importe quoi. Même si c'est pour embêter cette vieille bique !

-De qui parlez vous, Hagrid .. ? Demanda Fred.

-Du professeur Ombrage... Elle veut nous faire passer une inspection, à tout les enseignants ! Comme si on était pas capable de faire not'travail correctement … maugréa-t-il. "

Aucun des trois n'osèrent répondre même si chacun s'accordaient pour dire que les cours de Hagrid étaient loin d'être les plus sécurisés. Mais sans attendre de réponse, le demi-géant les dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt.

"Mais vous n'avez pas l'droit d'être ici. J'vais être obligé de vous mettre une ret'nue .. Demain après-midi, vous viendrez avec moi. J'vais avoir besoin d'aide pour m'occuper des Scroutts à pétards pour les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années."

Le trio réprima un râle d'agacement au profit d'un soupir de soulagement d'être enfin sortit de la Forêt après la frayeur qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Hagrid les conduisit jusqu'au hall et les pria de se rendre directement dans leur dortoirs. Ce qu'ils firent, ayant eut assez de frissons pour la journée. Sur le trajet, ils croisèrent Peeves, mais ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne fit heureusement pas attention à eux. Enfin, la Grosse Dame mit bien cinq minutes à accepter de leur ouvrir la porte, les réprimant à propos de l'heure qu'il était.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, ils tombèrent sur Hermione travaillant sur son devoir d'arithmancie, qui les réprima elle aussi, d'être dehors à cette heure-ci et les conjura de ne plus faire de gaffes au moins jusqu'aux vacances de noël, au vue de leur nombre de point désastreux.

Épuises, ils montèrent se coucher, sans même chercher à répondre à la préfète.

 **-O-O-**

Lors du dîner du samedi, les élèves eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir Dolores Ombrage debout devant la table des professeurs, signe qu'elle allait encore faire un discours. En effet, la vieille femme qui arborait toujours son sourire suffisant attendit que tout les élèves et professeurs furent assis pour prendre la parole.

"Bonsoir chers élèves et chers professeurs."

Cette fois-ci encore, personne ne lui répondit.

"J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que Cornelius Fudge m'a nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard."

Son annonce souleva une vague de murmure et de commentaires dans l'assemblée. Même les professeurs semblaient découvrir la nouvelle.

"Ainsi, en raison du décret d'éducation numéro 12, lorsque vous aurez une demande, elle ne pourra être validée que par moi. Vous pourrez retrouver tout les décrets d'éducation précédents affichés dans les couloirs de l'école. Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent repas ! Acheva-t-elle en souriant encore plus, laissant voir sa dentition aux élèves les plus proches."

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred et George affichèrent une expression des plus déprimés à l'entente de cette annonce.

"Bah .. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Ca va, ça aurait pu être pire .. Dit Ron.

-Pire ? Ca aurait pu être piiire ? Tu réalises que c'est ELLE qui a fait l'autorisation des Serpentards pour s'entraîner toute la semaine ? Tu réalises qu'elle s'arrange pour que Harry ne puisse pas assister aux rares entraînements que l'on peut encore faire ? Tu réalises qu'elle va donc profiter de ce droit pour que Serpentard ait CONSTAMMENT la priorité sur nous pour le terrain ? Ça y est, tu fais le lien, là ? Expliqua Angelina, dépitée, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit l'année où je suis Capitaine .. ? Reprit-elle."

Fred lui glissa une main dans le dos en signe de soutiens, la faisant légèrement se détendre. Mais contrairement aux autres repas, les conversations reprirent un peu plus rapidement, et très vite, la Grande Salle ne fut que bruit de couverts, conversations et rires.

Enfin, les professeurs et quelques élèves commencèrent à se lever de table et à se diriger vers la sortie. McGonagall passa rapidement près de la table des Gryffondors.

"Dans mon bureau, dernier test potion, souffla-t-elle à Morrigan sans même esquisser un mouvement."

La jeune fille regarda Fred et George en face d'elle, une expression d'incompréhension placardé sur le visage. Pourquoi diable McGonagall n'avait-elle pas prit la peine de s'arrêter comme elle le faisait habituellement ? La jeune fille évita de se poser plus de questions et englouti son gâteau au citron avant de faire signe à ses amis et de s'éclipser en direction du bureau de la directrice des Rouge et Or.

 **-O-O-**

"Entrez vite Dornant, aller ! La pressa la vieille femme tandis que Morrigan arrivait devant le bureau."

Elle se glissa donc rapidement dans la salle alors que le professeur de Métamorphose refermait déjà la porte d'un _Alohomora_.

"Dolores Ombrage surveille tout le monde. A compter d'aujourd'hui, vous devrez être encore plus sur vos gardes Miss Dornant. Elle a sans doute remarqué que vous n'étiez pas retournée dans votre dortoir et cherchera surement à vous piéger une fois que vous serez sortie de mon bureau. Aussi, je vous demanderez de prétendre m'avoir déposé un devoir sur les sortilèges informulés. Vous avez plutôt bien réussi le test de la semaine dernière, je pense que vous serez donc en mesure de répondre à quelques questions de sa part si elle pousse son investigation jusque-là, annonça McGonagall d'un ton ferme."

Morrigan acquiesça. La situation devenait plutôt dangereuse pour elle et la jeune fille croisa les doigts pour que la potion fonctionne. Étrangement, l'ancienne élève de Beaux-Bâtons se voyait très mal refaire le même cirque que la dernière fois jusqu'à l'infirmerie si jamais la potion avait des effets secondaires, avec Ombrage dans les parages. Elle glissa donc avec une grande appréhension ses mains dans le bac d'eau et resta les yeux rivés sur ses bras.

Pendant ces quelques jours d'attente avant de faire le test final, Morrigan avait eut interdiction d'entrer en contact avec de l'eau, incluant les douches. Elle rêvait donc actuellement d'une douche ou mieux, d'un bain bien chaud, même si cela impliquait se transformer à même le sol de la cabine, comme elle le vivait habituellement tout les matins.

"Comment vous sentez vous ?"

Perdue dans ses pensées, Morrigan sursauta à l'entente de la voix de son professeur.

"Euh .. Tout va bien. Je crois. Enfin hormis que j'ai froid aux doigts, je ne sens rien de différent, expliqua-t-elle en agitant un peu ses mains dans l'eau clair.

-Hum .. Attendons quand même encore quelques instants."

 **-O-O-**

"Tu peux pas le mettre comme ça !

-Si.

-Mais bien-sûr que non Fred ! Tu ne peux pas y arriver.

-Deux gallions que je le met.

-Ouais, deux gallions qu'il le met.

-Ok."

Fred, Ron et George étaient tout les trois dans la Salle Commune. Les jumeaux étaient encore en train de se donner en spectacle devant une grande partie des élèves de la maison au Griffon, pariant avec leur petit frère qu'ils réussiraient à viser avec le livre qu'Ombrage les faisaient sans cesse lire en cours, un cerceau magique que Katie et Angelina avaient ensorcelé.

 **-O-O-**

"Alors jeune fille. Que faites vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? Raisonna désagréablement la voix d'Ombrage au détour du couloir du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Euh .. Je suis venu rendre un devoir au professeur McGonagall, professeur.

-Un devoir ? Hum intéressant. Et sur quoi portait ce .. Devoir ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-Sur les sortilèges informulés, professeur.

-Les sortilèges informulés, voyez vous cela … Eh bien alors allez-y, faites moi une démonstration ! Ordonna de sa voix faussement gentille, le professeur Ombrage."

Morrigan se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas penser à un sort de furoncles. En effet, il serait fort fâcheux que la "Grande Inquisitrice" se retrouve avec des pustules partout sur le visage … Quoi que .. Morrigan hésita. Le jeu en valait la chandelle et au pire, elle pourrait toujours prétexter qu'elle s'était trompée, Ombrage ne pourrait pas vérifier. La française cacha difficilement un sourire et pensa alors très fort au maléfice _Furunculus_ et alors qu'elle se mit à fixer la vieille femme vêtue de rose pour la cibler, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

"Miss Dornant. Que faites vous encore ici, je vous pris ? Demanda McGonagall.

-Euh .. Le professeur Ombrage m'a demandé de lui montrer un sortilège informulé, répondit la jeune fille, coupée dans son sort.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Questionna la femme vêtue de vert en plantant son regard sévère dans les yeux froids de Ombrage.

-Cette élève n'a pas à se balader dans les couloirs après le dîner.

-Cette élève, appuya McGonagall, était venue me rendre un devoir. Elle avait donc toutes les raisons du monde pour se "balader" dans les couloirs après le dîner. Morrigan, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à la jeune fille, retournez dans votre salle commune, je vous prie.

-Professeur McGonagall, je vous prierai de ne plus outrepasser mes ordres, lâcha Ombrage d'un ton acerbe.

-Je suis encore en mesure de donner des directives aux élèves de ma maison. Cette jeune fille fait partie de Gryffondor. Aussi est-il de mon devoir de veiller à ce qu'elle respecte les couvre-feux. Alors quand je vous dis qu'elle avait ses raisons d'être dans les couloirs ce soir-là, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons, insista McGonagall en faisant signe à Morrigan pour qu'elle s'en aille.

-Et ces raisons là n'auraient pas un rapport avec la soudaine disparition de Dumbledore, par hasard ? Au moment exacte où le ministère le fait demander.

-Cette jeune fille n'a aucun lien avec Dumbledore ! Et sa disparition, comme vous dites ne vous regarde en aucun point ! S'énerva McGonagall."

Morrigan fit mine de partir mais resta cachée derrière un angle du mur, trop curieuse à l'entente d'une soit-disant disparition du Directeur de Poudlard.

"Faites attention Minerva. Le ministère m'a demandé d'inspecter les professeurs. TOUT les professeurs. Et s'il s'avère que votre évaluation n'est pas à la hauteur, il se pourrait bien que vous vous retrouviez à la rue d'ici quelques semaines à peine !

-Eh bien alors je ne serai plus obligée de vous voir restreindre ces adolescents qui ne demandent qu'à apprendre ! Dit-elle en tournant les talons avant de refermer en claquant la porte de son bureau, laissant là Ombrage."

Morrigan retint un ricanement et repartit rapidement vers la tour de Gryffondor. Elle franchit le tableau pressée de raconter les derniers événements à Fred et George.

 **-O-O-**

Mais la jeune fille fut accueillit par une horde de rires et d'exclamations déçues.

"Vous me devez deux gallions ! Annonça fièrement Ron en bombant le torse, tendant une main vers ses frères encore médusés d'avoir raté leur coup.

-Mais c'est de la triche ! Lâcha Fred désabusé.

-Oui. Mais toujours est-il que vous n'avez pas mis le livre dans le cerceau, insista Ron en secouant sa main."

Les jumeaux soufflèrent mais fouillèrent quand même tout les deux dans leur poche et sortirent chacun un gallion qu'ils donnèrent à leur frère.

"George ! Fred ! Faut que je vous racontes un truc ! Lança la jeune fille."

Ses deux amis, auparavant trop concentrés sur leur jeu pour la remarquer, se remirent à sourire en apercevant leur amie et tout trois s'installèrent dans un coin de la Salle Commune alors que les élèves de Gryffondor se dispersaient.

"Déjà, la potion a fonctionné ! Annonça fièrement Morrigan.

-Oh mais c'est génial ! S'exclama George.

-Et ensuite ? Demanda Fred, dont le "Déjà" de la jeune fille avait piqué la curiosité.

-McGo vient de tenir tête à Ombrage, c'était digne de Merlin !

-Racontes !"

La jeune fille narra donc à ses amis la suite des événements et alors que la salle se vidait, Hermione se planta devant eux, les poings sur les hanches, furieuse.

"Quoi ? Demanda Fred, déjà agacé.

-Hagrid m'a raconté.

-De quoi ?

-Pour l'autre soir. Vous êtes allé dans la Forêt Interdite ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous passe par la tête, sérieusement ?

-Alors ça, honnêtement, j'en sais rien ! Répondit George avec un grand sourire.

-Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! Ou pire !

-Qu'est ce qui peut être pire que se faire tuer, Hermione ? Demanda Fred en riant.

-Passer une journée avec Rogue, affirma Morrigan.

-Vous faire expulser. Et je ne rigole pas ! Vous feriez mieux de vous tenir à carreaux vous trois ! Je ne tiens pas à devoir enlever des points à ma propre maison !

-Alors fait comme si tu n'avais rien vue et tout ira bien … Commença Fred.

-Promis, nous on racontera rien ! Finit son frère.

-Vous feriez mieux d'aller au lit. Il est tard et demain Ombrage commence les inspections des professeurs, j'espère pour vous que vous ne l'aurez pas en première heure, annonça la jeune fille.

-Hermione .. Ne porte pas malheur veux-tu ? A tout les coups, cette inspection en première heure va tomber sur notre classe, intervint Ron."

Les trois amis décidèrent de laisser Ron et Hermione discuter des chances qu'ils avaient que le professeur Binns se fasse inspecter pour leur premier cours de la semaine et allèrent se coucher.

 **-O-O-**

"Weasley est notre roiiiiiiiiii, la voix de Malfoy raisonna désagréablement dans le couloir au passage de Ron, Harry et Hermione."

Fred, George et Morrigan, assis sur un banc, réfléchissant à comment mettre à mal le seizième décret d'éducation qu'Ombrage avait fait accrocher par Rusard dans le couloir, se retournèrent et fixèrent le petit groupe.

Ron se rua soudainement vers Malfoy alors que ce dernier enchaînait sur le couplet suivant, faisant rire toute l'assemblée derrière lui.

"Weasley est né dans un trou à raaaat!"

Le jeune rouquin suivit de près par Harry tenta de plaquer Draco au sol, mais il fut retint par Hermione. Harry quant à lui, ne se gêna pas pour prendre la place de son ami et le Serpentard se reçu un coup de poing en plein visage. Alors Crabbe et Goyle ne se firent pas prier et répliquèrent.

En voyant ce spectacle, les jumeaux accoururent et se lancèrent dans la bagarre qui venait d'éclater. Morrigan essaya en vain de les arrêter mais ses deux amis avaient bien plus de force qu'elle et elle se retrouva vite les fesses au sol, impuissante.

"Arrêtez ! Les garçons ! Arrêtez ! C'est exactement ce que Malfoy veut ! Cria Hermione inutilement."

Mais le trio rouge et or continuait son échange de coups avec le trio adverse, tandis qu'une ronde d'élèves se formait autour d'eux.

"QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ? Hurla une voix désagréable"

Sa propriétaire, la petite vieille femme habillée de rose se frayait difficilement un passage entre les élèves agglutinés autour.

"Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Ne cessa-t-elle de répéter alors que les six élèves turbulents se séparaient enfin, Vous trois ! Cria Ombrage en désignant Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, filez en cours ! Tout de suite ! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard !"

Harry et les jumeaux ne purent retenir un sourire satisfait; enfin ce petit morveux avait une punition.

"Et vous trois ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend de vous battre ainsi ?!

-C'est Malf-

-JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! Dorénavant, vous êtes tout les trois suspendu ! Interdiction de jouer au Quidditch ! A vie ! S'égosilla encore une fois Ombrage avant de partir en tapant du pied vers sa salle de classe.

-QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent Fred et George."

Mais personne ne réussit à leur répondre. Quelques uns des Serpentards qui étaient resté riaient et les élèves des autres maisons étaient bien trop choqués pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **-O-O-**

"C'est pas possible. C'est une blague, tout simplement, de toute façon elle ne peut pas nous interdire de jouer au Quidditch. Hein ? Pas vrai qu'elle ne peut pas ? Ne cessaient de répéter les jumeaux, alors qu'ils étaient tous affalés dans la Salle Commune.

-Comment on va faire … ? Se plaignit Angelina, toute pâle.

-On va devoir organiser une nouvelle sélection. Il nous faut un nouvel attrapeur et deux nouveaux batteurs, dit tristement Katie.

-Mais .. Je veux pas d'autres batteurs dans l'équipe .. Dit tristement Angelina .. Ni un autre attrapeur non plus ! Ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant le regard à la fois vexé et intrigué de Harry.

-Depuis quand un professeur a le droit d'interdire à un élève de jouer au Quidditch ? Redemanda George.

-Depuis jamais, aucun professeur n'y est autorisé, je crois .. Répondit Hermione, assise par terre devant le feu.

-C'est ridicule. Tout ça c'est ridicule .. Répliqua Morrigan, assise par terre, appuyée sur les genoux de George."

Ron et Harry ne disaient rien. Le Survivant semblait avoir perdu son âme, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à une coquille vide, tandis que Ron était aussi rouge qu'il était humainement possible.

"Bon, allez, venez. Manger nous fera du bien à tous .. Dit Alicia en intimant le mouvement vers le tableau d'un pas las."

 **-O-O-**

Tout les élèves étaient réunit dans la Grande Salle, autour des tables de sa maison. Le sujet de conversation était bien évidement l'interdiction de jeu des jumeaux et de Potter. Alors que la table de Gryffondor pensait que rien ne pourrait être pire que ce qui venait de se passer, Ombrage se leva et se plaça devant la table des professeurs, soulevant un râle d'agacement provenant d'un peu partout dans la salle.

"Bonsoir jeunes gens. Comme vous l'avez surement entendu au cours de la journée, plusieurs élèves se sont vu interdire de jouer au Quidditch à vie. Pour palier à ce genre de problème, j'ai mis en place le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre. Décret impliquant que toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour. Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définissant par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus. L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements devra m'être demandée. Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans mon approbation. A ce jour, tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par moi sera immédiatement renvoyé de l'école."

Une vague de murmures et de protestation s'éleva dans la salle. Même les professeurs semblaient mécontents.

"Ainsi donc, en raison de ce décret, je me vois dans l'obligation d'annuler le bal."

L'annonce d'Ombrage raisonna plusieurs longues secondes dans le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. Hormis le son de la voix grésillante de la Grande Inquisitrice, on n'entendait plus un bruit. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler, de bouger. Morrigan avait complètement oublié le bal sensé avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine, juste avant que les élèves ne repartent dans leur famille pour les vacances de Noël.

"Enfin, constatant l'absence de Dumbledore, le ministère a décidé qu'il n'était plus en mesure de diriger cet établissement. Aussi, la lourde tâche de superviser cette école me revient. A partir de ce jour, le Ministère de la Magie m'a déclarer Directrice de Poudlard."

Et Ombrage retourna s'asseoir, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Tout le monde semblait choqué alors qu'une nuée de plats apparaissaient magiquement sur les tables.

Le repas se passa tristement et sans bruits. Personne ne semblait vraiment réagir à l'annonce, tout le monde mangeait mécaniquement. La fin du repas fut longue à arriver, chaque secondes semblant durer des heures. Les Gryffondors étaient effarés. Puis tout le monde fut libre de retourner dans sa Salle Commune. C'était la première fois que cette étape de la journée se faisait aussi silencieusement. Seuls quelques Serpentards, dont Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle semblaient encore pouvoir parler.

 **-O-O-**

"Voilà pourquoi elle pouvait nous interdire de jouer. Le Ministère lui a donné tout les droits .. Lâcha Harry en passant le tableau.

-Aller, te laisses pas abattre Harry. C'est pas parce que tu ne peux plus faire de Quidditch que ta vie s'arrête. Regarde ! Dit Fred alors que George dépliait une feuille contenant une longue liste.

-Ça c'est tout ce qu'on a imaginé pour embêter la vieille peau !

-Trouves toi un truc qui t'occupes, te fais rire, et si possible lui rende la vie impossible, et tout redeviendra aussi bien qu'avant !"

Les jumeaux se mirent à rire et ce fut sur cette note un peu plus joyeuse que tout le monde parti se coucher.

 **-O-O-**

Fred et George n'étaient pas particulièrement touché par l'annulation du bal. Pas plus que Lee ou que ce qu'essayait de faire croire Morrigan. Mais le rouquin voyait bien dans les yeux de la jeune fille une certaine tristesse depuis que Ombrage - cette vieille peau, pensa-t-il - avait décidée que tout rassemblement de plus de trois personnes étaient interdit. La principale chose qui avait motivée la jeune fille a continuer de croire que ses professeurs allaient trouver une solution à son problème de métamorphose, outre le fait de pouvoir enfin prendre une douche sans se transformer - George laissa échapper un rire en repensant à la fois où leur amie leur avait raconté ça - était le bal. Le seul qu'elle avait fait s'était terminé prématurément et de manière peu appréciable pour la jeune fille et elle se faisait une joie de pouvoir découvrir le plaisir que cela pouvait être de danser et s'amuser avec ses amis sans avoir à surveiller le moindre verre ou pichet.

"George"

Le plus réservé des jumeaux réfléchissait à un moyen de remonter le moral de leur amie. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire un autre spectacle de feux d'artifices, c'était déjà ce qu'ils avaient fait le soir où la jeune fille avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui annonçant que la mère d'une de ses amies sirènes dans la réserve où ils travaillaient venaient de décéder. Et il n'avait pas envie de faire remonter de tristes souvenirs sûrement trop frais.

"Hey Georgie !"

Il ne pouvait pas lui proposer d'aller faire un tour dans le lac, déjà car ils l'avaient fait il y a pas longtemps et en plus car ils devraient y aller sans transformations cette fois-ci et la température de l'eau était devenue insoutenable en ce mois de décembre.

"Oh ! George ! Il y a maman qui arrive en courant avec son torchon à la main et elle a l'air sacrement en colère !

-Hein ? Quoi ? S'exclama le jeune homme, sortant de ses pensées.

-Woahou ! Alors celle-là ça faisait un moment que tu me l'avais pas faite ! Ça doit faire cinq fois que je t'appelle mon vieux ..

-Hum ..

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Georgie ?

-Non rien.

-Écoutes je sais quand tu es préoccupé et je sais encore mieux que quiconque quand tu mens. Je te rappelles qu'on a été créé dans le même ventre !

-C'est rien, t'inquiètes, répondit George avec un sourire, bon on le fait cette fois-ci ? Lança-t-il en se levant.

-C'était toi qu'on attendait j'te rappel ! Intervint Lee en attrapant la boîte à chaussures devant eux."

Tout trois se précipitèrent sans un bruit dans le couloir, suivant les escaliers jusqu'à arriver à la porte que Harry leur avait indiqué quelques jours auparavant. La lourde porte en bois laissait filtrer une forte odeur de parfum vieillot et George plissa du nez en approchant.

"Vous êtes sûre qu'elle est pas dans son bureau hein ? Chuchota Lee en resserrant son emprise sur la boîte.

-Bien sûr .. ! Ginny a cours avec elle pour les deux prochaines heures, assura Fred en redressant sa baguette.

-Attends ! Le stoppa George.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a sûrement mit un sort de protection ou un truc du genre.

-Hum .. on fait quoi du coup ..?

-La fenêtre ? Proposa Lee.

-Aller !"

Et le trio reparti comme si de rien n'était dans le couloir. En chemin, ils croisèrent Peeves qui les suivirent sur une bonne partie du chemin, essayant vainement de faire tomber la boîte ou du moins son couvercle.

"Les Weasley et Jordan sont de nouveau reuniiiiiiis ! Et quiiii va être leur prochaine cible ?

-Tais toi Peeves !

-Moi je crois savoiiiir ! Chantonna l'insupportable fantôme en volant autour d'eux.

-Toi tu sais rien du tout alors retournes t'acheter une vie ! Oups .. pardon ! Lança Fred faussement navré.

-Outch, touché ! Pour cette fois-ci et parce que c'était bien trouvé, je ne ferait rien Weasley. Mais n'oubliez pas que Rusard n'est jamais très loin, et qu'un rien le fait accourir .. répliqua Peeves en s'envolant au travers le plafond.

-Quelle plaie celui-là ! Râla Lee avant que le trio ne se remette en route vers la petite cours."

Une fois arrivé, les garçons s'attelèrent à trouver à quelle fenêtre correspondait le bureau de leur nouveau professeur et une fois fait, ils s'installèrent dessous et sortirent leurs baguettes.

"Weasleys et Jordan, que faites vous donc ici ? Intervint une petite voix fluette, provenant d'un être aussi petit.

-Oh professeur Flitwick ! S'exclama Lee.

-Ah Professeur ! Enchaîna Fred, nous allions nous entraîner au sort de lévitation, juste là.

-Hum .. Dites moi .. Cela ne fait pas des années que vous êtes sensé maîtriser le sortilège de _Wingardium Leviosa_ ?

-Oh si mais vous savez, un peu d'exercice, histoire de garder la main, ça ne fait pas de mal ! D'autant plus que sous cette fenêtre précisément, nous ne risquons pas d'embêter quiconque. Enfin quiconque dont nous nous préoccupons .. ajouta George en souriant.

-Vous avez raison jeune gens ! Répondit Flitwick après avoir jeté un œil à la fenêtre en question. Mais il y a quoi dans cette boîte ?

-Oh ! Rien de dangereux, ne vous en faites pas ! Assura Lee.

-Bon, eh bien entraînez vous bien ! Je donne trente points à Gryffondor pour cette persévérance ! Ria-t-il avant d'ajouter tout bas, Et surtout, visez bien !"

Fred, George et Lee se regardèrent alors que l'étrange petit professeur s'en allait, puis éclatèrent de rire.

"J'ai franchement cru que ça ne passerait pas ! Honnêtement, je comprenait pas pourquoi tu balançais tout comme ça, Fred ! Ria Lee.

-Eh t'as fini par comprendre que lui non plus n'aimait pas Ombrage !

-Personne n'aime Ombrage .. !

-C'est vrai ! Aller, finissons en avant qu'elle ne rentre de cours !"

Ces trois-là ouvrirent la boîte, levant leurs baguettes et alors une nuée de Botrucs à l'air effaré se mirent à léviter vers la fenêtre du professeur Ombrage. Fred lança alors un autre sortilège et le battant vitré s'ouvrit, laissant un courant d'air froid pénétrer la pièce. De là où ils étaient, ils purent entendre les dizaines de chats sur les assiettes habillant les murs de la pièce miauler. Harry leur avait parlé de l'étrange décoration de la salle mais les trois garçons pensaient que leur amis en avait rajouté, ils échangèrent des regards surpris et firent léviter les Botrucs jusque dans la pièce et refermèrent la fenêtre avant de repartir vers leur tour retrouver Morrigan qui devait avoir finit son cours d'études des runes.

 **-O-O-**

Morrigan arriva finalement dans la Salle Commune et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de George.

"Ça va ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Trois textes ...

-Comment ça ? A traduire ? Demanda George.

-Oui ... Pour la fin de la semaine ... Avec les ASEPICS Babbling augmente la difficulté de ses cours et veut nous forcer à lire et traduire des runes tout les jours ... Pour sûre je vais en avoir pour toute la semaine ..

-M'en parle pas .. se plaignit Hermione qui venait de descendre les escaliers, l'air à peine réveillé, elle nous a donné deux textes à traduire aussi ..

-Mione .. tu viens de te lever ou ..? Demanda Morrigan, ne comprenant pas que la jeune fille puisse être dans son dortoir à dix sept heure, connaissant son tempérament.

-Oui, j'ai travaillé toute la nuit pour le devoir d'arithmancie, j'ai enchaîné avec un double cours de potion et .. un cours de divination, alors je me suis recouché dès que j'en ai eut l'occasion .. dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Fred."

Un silence s'en suivit, alors que quelques premières et deuxième année passaient le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

"D'un côté je suis triste que le bal soit annulé, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir danser à nouveau. Mais d'un autre, je suis soulagée. Je me dit qu'avec tout ces examens à préparer, jamais je n'aurais été en état de profiter à fond ! Reprit Hermione.

-C'est pas faux .. confirma Morrigan sans grand entrain, bon aller ! Je file à la douche moi !"

La jeune fille avait tellement rêvé d'une vraie douche sans transformation que depuis qu'elle avait la potion elle se faisait un véritable plaisir de s'en prendre dès que possible. Elle grimpa alors quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier du dortoir des filles, sous les regards amusés de ses deux amis et celui intrigué de Hermione.

 **-O-O-**

L'eau chaude coulait sur son dos nu, ses longs cheveux bleus tressé de coquillages s'étiraient plus bas encore que d'habitude alors que le jet puissant tombait sur la jeune fille. Elle regarda quelques instants une goutte glisser le long de son doigt, puis de sa paume, pour finir sa course sur son coude. Elle ne ressentait pas la joie et le soulagement qu'elle ressentait habituellement sous l'eau. Cette fois ci, elle se sentait trahie, triste, déçue. Ombrage lui avait volée sa chance de découvrir enfin le plaisir d'un vrai bal, elle lui avait pris sans aucuns scrupules, sans aucuns remords. La jeune fille ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse aux autres, à ses amis. Et encore moins à George et à Fred. Elle savait qu'ils s'en voudraient même s'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Elle savait qu'ils essayeraient de la faire rire, et ils y arriveraient, mais ils risqueraient encore une fois de se faire prendre et finiraient par se faire renvoyer et c'était bien la dernière chose que la jeune française voulait.

Alors que le jet était dirigé sur son dos, Morrigan senti deux énorme gouttes couler le long de ses joues et venir s'écraser sur ses mains en dessous de son visage. Elle n'en pouvait plus de retenir toutes ses émotions. Elle était fatiguée et stressée par les examens, loin de chez elle même si Fred, George et Ginny l'aidaient à se sentir chez elle et alors qu'elle devrait être heureuse de ne plus avoir à se soucier de l'eau, elle se sentait loin de sa famille, arrachée à ses origines, arrachée à qui elle était vraiment. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore au courant pour la potion. Ils savaient qu'elle essayait de contrôler ses transformations, mais pas qu'elle cherchait à les bloquer. Comment réagirait-ils ? Mal sûrement …

La jeune fille laissa à nouveau échapper deux grosses larmes. Mais quelques instants après, des bruits de pas et des piaillements se firent entendre. Elle se passa le visage sous l'eau une dernière fois et se savonna en vitesse. La française ne voulait surtout pas croiser Angelina, Katie et Alicia et elle était persuadée de reconnaître la voix de la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

"Je suis tellement déçue ! Je devais y aller avec Fred .. vous savez comment il m'a invité cette fois-ci ?

-Ça fera la dixième fois au moins que tu nous le racontes, Angie ..

-Il m'a déposé sur mon livre de métamorphose un des feux d'artifices qu'il a conçu avec son frère. Quand j'ai voulu sortir mon livre pour réviser, le feu a pété, et pleins d'étincelles se sont envolées pour écrire la demande, et-

-Et certaines on claquées sur ton carnet de stratégie. Oui on sait Angie ! Ria Katie alors que Morrigan l'entendit poser ses affaires sur une des étagères."

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et sorti de la cabine enroulée dans une serviette. Elle se dirigea en vitesse vers le casier où elle avait déposé ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller.

"Wahou Morrigan !

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle apeurée.

-Je savais pas que tu étais tatouée ! C'est .. magnifique !

-Ah. Euh merci.

-Ça n'a pas fait trop mal ..?

-Si un peu. Mais ça valait le coup. En fait c'est surtout ceux fait chez un tatoueur moldu qui m'ont fait mal.

-Un tatoueur moldu ?

-Oui, ceux qui ne bougent pas. Les autres je les ai fait dans un salon en France. Un sorcier très doué.

-C'est joli. Mais jamais je n'oserai faire une chose pareille..

-Pff tu vois, je me dis qu'au moins, quand je serait morte, je serait colorée et décorée ! Répondit-elle en riant, aller, à tout à l'heure, à table !"

 **-O-O-**

Morrigan repensa à ses tatouages. Elle n'y faisait plus attention depuis le temps qu'elle les avait. Sur tout son dos, une immense Méduse, une baleine et un requin se livraient à une danse sans fin. Les tracés crayonnés noir des animaux jouaient avec les tâches type aquarelle qui coloraient son dos, de ses épaules au haut de ses fesses. Les animaux ne bougeaient pas beaucoup, seulement quelques millimètres, mais suffisamment pour les rendre vivant. Morrigan chérissait plus que n'importe quoi l'océan et son dos était son hommage à cet immense espace.

La jeune fille descendit dans Grande Salle pour le dîner et vint s'asseoir avec ses amis. George paraissait heureux, impatient. Fred et Lee aussi semblaient heureux. La jeune fille eut même l'impression que tout trois se retenaient de rire.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait cette fois-ci ? Demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres."

Mais les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Dolores Ombrage pénétra dans la Grande Salle telle une furie, les portes se refermant en claquant derrière elle.

"Elle les a vu ! Lança fièrement Fred."

La vieille femme se planta sur l'estrade devant les tables et le visage froid, rouge de colère, elle prit la parole.

"Lorsque je suis retournée dans mon bureau ce soir après mon dernier cours de la journée, j'ai eut la TRÈS DÉSAGRÉABLE surpriiiise de découvrir qu'une dizaine de BOTRUCS avait ravagé mon bureau ! Je ne tolérerai pas un tel manque de respect ! Que le coupable se dénonce ou chaque maison recevra une pénalité de quatre vingt points !"

Un léger rire souleva l'Assemblée, Morrigan surprit même le professeur Flitwick en train de rire, mais après la menace, un long silence pesant s'était installé.

"Sauf bien entendu, si vous avez des informations sur le ou les coupables ! Dans ce cas, votre maison recevra un certain nombre de points, en fonction de l'importance de l'information donnée. "

Fred réfléchissait. Peut être que cela valait le coup de se dénoncer eux même, au moins pour éviter à Serpentard d'inventer tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir les points à tout prix. D'un autre côté, même s'il savait que son frère et lui seraient sans doute désigné comme les coupables idéaux par leur Némésis, voir le bazar que pouvait provoquer des élèves à qui on proposait des points en plus s'ils inventaient des infos bidons était plus que tentant. Weasley laissa échapper un rire en imaginant Ombrage débordée par une cinquantaine d'élèves tous prônant le coupable parfait.

"Eh ! Georgie ! Viens, on arrête nos test sur les premières années pendant une semaine et on offre une noise à chaque élève qui ira inventer une info pour la vieille bique !"

George, Lee et Morrigan éclatèrent de rire alors que les plats apparaissaient enfin sur les tables.

"C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione d'un air inquisiteur.

-Ooooh aller Mione, c'était drôle .. ! Répliqua Fred."

La jeune fille le fixa et soutient son regard quelques instants.

"Oui, effectivement c'était drôle, répondit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire."

Le repas se passa étrangement. La moitié des élèves restaient discrets, mais la plupart des Gryffondors par exemple, ne cessaient de piailler. L'information comme quoi les Weasley donnerai une noise à quiconque inventerait un bobard pour embêter Ombrage avait déjà discrètement fait le tour de la grande table et tout le monde s'accordait sur le fait que c'était une excellente idée. Ginny proposa même d'en parler à Luna pour que le mot passe chez les Serdaigles aussi.

Lee, Fred, George et Morrigan remontèrent vers les dortoirs en discutant joyeusement. Lee et Morrigan ne s'appréciaient pas spécialement mais ils faisaient un effort pour les jumeaux.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé face au feu de la cheminée, une nuée d'élèves arriva comme des furies sur eux.

"On va aller voir Ombrage !"

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en riant. Une quinzaine d'élèves attendaient devant eux, Ombrage allait avoir une soirée vraiment insupportable ! Parfait !

George se leva et parti chercher leur bourse dans leur dortoir. Pendant ce temps là, Lee, Morrigan et Fred notaient le noms des élèves et l'information qu'ils voulaient donner. Au bout de quarante cinq minutes, ils avaient déjà recensé trente trois noms. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire en pensant à la réaction de leur professeur en voyant tout ces élèves les uns après les autres.

"Bon .. c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais je vais devoir aller continuer mes traductions runiques ...

-Ok, bon courage Morri !"

La jeune fille prit la direction de son dortoir et s'installa sur son lit, ses livres étalés devant elle pour continuer ses traductions.

 **-O-O-**

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain matin, Ginny regorgeait d'énergie. En effet, aujourd'hui avaient lieu les nouvelles sélections pour le nouvel attrapeur et les nouveaux batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. La jeune fille était triste pour ses frères et Harry mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était sa chance. Aujourd'hui elle allait enfin pouvoir voir si elle avait le niveau ou non.

C'est donc avec une joie exacerbée qu'elle descendit dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à la table des rouge et or où étaient déjà installé toute l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison mais aussi ceux que Ginny considérait à présent comme ses rivaux.

La jeune fille dit joyeusement bonjour jour à tout le monde et attaqua férocement une assiette de lard grillé et de haricots quand une nuée de hiboux prit la Grande Salle d'assaut comme tout les matins. Un vieil hibou vint alors s'étaler de tout son long dans le plat de viennoiseries et se releva prestement pour finir sa course devant les jumeaux blasés par l'habituelle maladresse d'Errol, le hibou de leur famille. Ce dernier lâcha une lettre rouge vif dans les mains de Fred. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et soufflèrent avant d'ouvrir la beuglante.

"FRED ET GEORGE WEASLEY ! BAGARRE DANS LES COULOIRS, EXPULSION DE L'EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH, RETENUES MULTIPLES, BALADE DANS LA FORET INTERDITE ET J'EN PASSE ! MAIS QU'AVEZ VOUS EN TÈTE ? VOUS AVEZ DE LA CHANCE QUE LES VACANCES DE NOEL ARRIVENT DEMAIN, SINON JE SERAI MOI-MÊME VENU VOUS CHERCHER À POUDLARD ! Hurla la lettre rouge qui s'était magiquement plié pour pouvoir parler. Et Morrigan, ne te laisses pas faire par ces deux garnements la prochaine fois qu'ils cherchent à t'entraîner dans une de leurs idées stupides ...! Et bon courage pour tes sélections ma petite Ginny ! Ajouta la voix de Molly doucement, avant que la lettre ne se déchire dans son chuintement caractéristique.

-Tes sélections ? Comment ça tes sélections ? Demanda soudain Harry.

-Oui, je postule au poste d'attrapeuse ! Répondit Ginny fièrement."

L'ex attrapeur afficha un triste sourire et se remit alors à manger son bol de céréales.

 **-O-O-**

La jeune Weasley se pressa dans les vestiaires et courut sur le terrain. Angelina était déjà en train d'expliquer le déroulement de l'entraînement aux nouveaux et ne se priva pas pour lancer un regard noir à la rouquine.

Après plus de vingt minutes d'attente dans le froid de cette matinée de décembre, elle pu enfin s'élancer à la poursuite du Vif D'Or que la capitaine de l'équipe, en équilibre sur son balais venait de lâcher pour la deuxième fois seulement après six candidats. Ce qui impliquait qu'une seule personne seulement avant elle avait réussit à attraper la petite boule dorée.

Elle se plaça ensuite en vol stationnaire à quelques mètres du sol pour essayer de localiser sa cible. Son regard passa par les tribunes et elle eut le plaisir de voir que ses amis étaient venu l'encourager. En effet, Hermione, Luna, Morrigan, mais aussi Fred et George étaient là, arborant de grands sourires. Ginny eut un pincement au cœur en apercevant que Harry était là aussi. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, le garçon souriait et lui faisait de grands signes d'encouragement. Gonflée à bloc pour réussir, elle parti comme une furie en repérant enfin l'éclat doré.

Elle le suivit pendant de longues minutes, slalomant entre les joueurs de Gryffondor, tournant autour des poteaux, esquivant les Cognards à merveille. Elle maniait aussi bien son balais que lors de ses entraînements solitaires et ses heures à scruter et analyser les moindres gestes de ses frères, de Harry et de n'importe quels joueurs qu'elle voyait avait porté ses fruits. La jeune fille était galvanisée par la vitesse, la hauteur et le plaisir de voler. Ginny maîtrisait habilement ce qu'elle faisait et remonta en piqué pour fondre sur le Vif d'Or qu'elle discernait à nouveau à quelques centimètres à peine.

La jeune fille tendit la main et accéléra encore un peu mais un Cognard la frôla et la força à faire un gros écart pour ne pas tomber. Elle pu entendre les cris de déceptions de ses amis qui avaient suivit avec attention toute sa course mais se reconcentra rapidement sur la boule dorée. Elle l'avait perdu de vue en décalant sa trajectoire et malgré le regard quelque peu impressionnée de Angelina, la rouquine n'était pas satisfaite. Elle DEVAIT attraper le Vif d'Or. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçu, voletant à côté d'Alicia Spinnet qui venait de lancer le Souaffle vers les buts, intercepté par Ron. La jeune fille s'élança à nouveau, préférant couper par la droite pour gagner du temps, et se félicita rapidement de ce choix lorsque le Vif d'Or fit demi-tour pour se ruer vers les buts, par derrière Ginny. Elle fit un habile volte-face et empoigna la boule dorée dans un cri de victoire.

Angelina la rejoignit, un sourire aux lèvres.

"On va arrêter là pour les sélections pour le poste d'attrapeur, tu feras parfaitement l'affaire ! Bien joué Weasley !"

Puis elle reparti faire signe aux autres candidats que la place était déjà prise. L'entrainement continua encore presque une heure jusqu'à ce que l'équipe réussisse à se décider pour les batteurs.

 **-O-O-**

"Angelina ... Il faut se décider .. on ne peut pas rester sans batteurs .. lui dit Spinnet.

-Je ne sais pas. Ils sont .. ils sont tous nuls ...

-Ils ne sont pas nuls, ils sont .. enfin c'est comme Ron, il faut le temps de les former ..

-On a pas le temps ! Le prochain match est dans un mois à peine !

-Justement Angelina .. c'est pour ça qu'il faut faire un choix rapidement ! Commença à s'énerver la poursuiveuse.

-JE NE VEUX PAS D'AUTRE BATTEURS QUE .. se mit à crier la Capitaine de l'équipe en sortant des douches, suivie de son amie, Que Fred et George ... finit-elle par ajouter après s'être laissée tomber sur le banc du vestiaire.

-Angie .. aucun de nous ne veut d'autres batteurs dans l'équipe que Fred et George. On aura beaucoup de mal à retrouver un duo qui joue aussi bien ensemble et qui réussisse à ce point à anticiper les actions des joueurs, mais on pas vraiment le choix... Je sais que ça te blesse tout particulièrement que Fred ne soit plus là mais tu ne doit pas laisser tes envies personnelles prendre le pas sur ton jugement. Tout les joueurs n'ont pas été aussi nul que ça ... La consola Alicia en lui passant une main dans le dos.

-Ouais .. il y a bien ces deux-là ouais .., avoua la capitaine en désignant deux noms sur le tableau devant elles.

-T-tu sais, c'est pas parce que vous ne jouez plus ensemble que tu ne vas plus le voir, mon frère, j'entends, dit Ginny qui avait observé la scène depuis son casier.

-Je sais .. lâcha Angelina. Bon, aller. Il est temps de rentrer et de dire aux deux idiots qu'ils ont été sélectionnés."

Et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie suivies de près par Ginny, serrant fièrement contre elle sa tenue de l'équipe.

"M'enfin quand même .. les renvoyer de l'équipe ... C'était franchement exagéré... Se lamenta à nouveau Angelina en passant la porte."

 **-O-O-**

Ce soir là, McGonagall convoqua une nouvelle fois Morrigan dans son bureau. Sur ce dernier était posé une grande fiole de verre bleu, cette fois-ci.

"Votre potion pour les vacances. La dernière que vous avez bu devrait cesser son effet d'ici quelques heures. Tâchez de prendre celle-ci en suivant, il devrait pleuvoir dans la soirée, annonça la vieille femme en tendant le flacon à la sorcière française.

-Merci professeur."

Morrigan sortit alors rapidement du bureau, la fiole soigneusement cachée sous sa robe. Une fois arrivée dans un couloir vide, la jeune fille but une partie de la fiole. La potion avait toujours le même goût infecte, mais pour ce qu'elle lui apportait, elle voulait bien supporter ça de temps en temps.

Comme l'avait dit McGonagall, ce soir il allait pleuvoir et la jeune fille comptait bien profiter de cette occasion pour aller faire un tour dehors.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elle faussa compagnie à Fred, George et Lee qui eut l'air de se détendre un peu une fois qu'elle fut parti et courut dehors. Le clapotis de l'eau tombant sur le sol la ravissait. C'était bien la première fois que la jeune fille allait pouvoir profiter vraiment de la pluie. Auparavant, jamais ses parents ne l'avait autorisé à jouer dans les flaques ou dans la boue, comme tout enfant normal. Mais ce soir, elle pourrait enfin rattraper ce temps perdu.

 **-O-O-**

Postée devant la porte du hall, elle hésitait. Et si la potion ne fonctionnait pas cette fois-ci ? Et si elle se transformait ? Et si Ombrage la surprenait ? Mais le bruit de l'eau et l'odeur de la pluie sur l'herbe lui chatouillant les narines la ramena bien vite à la réalité; Ombrage n'avait plus le temps de sortir de son bureau depuis que les jumeaux avaient promis une noise à quiconque inventerait un mensonge et la potion avait été faite avec McGonagall et ses professeurs de Beaux Bâtons, il y avait donc très peu de chance pour qu'elle soit différente de la dernière fois. Aussi la jeune fille ne tarda pas plus et franchit la porte.

Les gouttes glacées ruisselaient sur la peau nue de ses bras et de ses jambes. On avait beau être en décembre, Morrigan s'escrimait à porter ses shorts et débardeurs. Elle avançait lentement sur le chemin, se délectant du plaisir que lui offrait la pluie, la tête penchée vers le ciel étoilé. La lune éclairait parfaitement le jardin de Poudlard cette nuit-là et la sorcière se mit à tourner et à rire. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et soulagée.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et entama quelques pas de danse plutôt ridicule.

"C'est agréable, n'est ce pas? Demanda une voix douce et calme à côté d'elle."

Morrigan sursauta et ouvrit les yeux à la hâte pour apercevoir Luna, debout à côté d'elle, se réjouissant elle aussi de la pluie.

"J'aime bien venir dehors la nuit, lorsque la lune est haute et belle comme ça. Pas toi ?

-Euh .. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de le faire, répondit simplement Morrigan."

La jeune fille ne connaissait pas vraiment Luna, si ce n'était par les rare après midi qu'elle avait passée en sa compagnie ou bien encore les fois où Ginny lui en avait parlé. Elle avait l'air d'être une fille étrange. Étrange mais gentille. Et digne de confiance. Aussi Morrigan se détendit rapidement, reprenant bien vite la danse ridicule qu'elle avait entreprit de faire avant que la Serdaigle ne lui parle.

Luna la regarda de ses grands yeux ronds et alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, elle se mit à suivre les mouvements de la jeune française. Puis à chantonner un air en rythme avec leurs ondulations de bras. Morrigan garda les yeux fermés, profitant simplement du plaisir de la pluie sur sa peau nue et de la joie que lui procurait le partage d'un instant aussi simple que celui ci, avec une amie qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment encore.

 **-O-O-**

Ce matin, quasiment tout les élèves de Poudlard avaient fait leur valise et s'étaient retrouvé pour le dernier petit déjeuner ensemble avant la fin des vacances. En effet, presque tout le monde rentrait dans sa famille pour les vacances de Noël. Même Harry partait chez les Weasleys. Morrigan était heureuse, dans quelques heures, elle retrouverait sa famille, en France. Mais elle devait aussi dire au revoir à Fred et George pour les jours à venir et elle ressentait étrangement une petite pointe au cœur à cette idée. En arrivant en Angleterre pour découvrir Poudlard, la jeune fille s'était imaginer faire une partie de sa scolarité seule ou avec peut-être un ou deux amis mais sans grands attachements. Elle avait été à milles lieues d'imaginer qu'elle rencontrerait les Weasley. Fred et George illuminaient encore plus ses journées que ce qu'elles n'étaient déjà dans l'école de sorcellerie anglaise et la faisaient rire comme jamais elle n'avait rit et Ginny représentait exactement ce qu'elle s'imaginait quand elle pensait à une petite sœur; gentille, attachante, avec qui elle pouvait partager tout un tas de choses qu'elle ne dirait jamais aux jumeaux par exemple etc. Elle avait même finit par vraiment bien s'entendre avec Hermione, alors que leur relation n'était pourtant pas bien parti à son arrivée. Bien sûr, la préfète lui en voulait toujours un peu de s'être entichée des jumeaux, les poussant dans leurs bêtises, mais ayant toutes deux prises les cours de runes, elles pouvaient travailler ensemble.

Ainsi, ce fut avec une sensation étrange que Morrigan se dirigea pour prendre un taxi qui l'amènerait jusqu'à l'aéroport, après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis.

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je serai ravie de vous lire ! :3_**

 ** _Et du coup, le chapitre un de ma nouvelle Fanfic (sur trois chapitres, déjà écrits, donc pour une fois, cette prévision sera juste aha) Kylux sortira pour la sortie de Star Wars VIII ! Certains d'entre vous irons le voir à sa sortie ? Moi oui :3_**

 ** _Aller, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit/journée, et à bientôt !_**


	7. Chap7 - Chemin de Travers(e)

_**Bonjour tout le moooooonde ! Oui ca fait environ un an, peut être plus que je n'ai pas update cette histoire ... Et je suis triste car je continue toujours de l'écrire, j'ai même terminé la fin depuis un moment, mais évidemment ce sont les chapitres un peu avant qui sont plus compliqués à écrire. J'essaie de recoller à l'histoire originale et c'est pas évident. J'ai le maximum de docs, le bouquin constamment à côté de moi quand j'écris et les livres audios, pour être sûre de ne rien oublier et de faire le moins d'incohérences possibles. Mais j'ai fini mes études et j'ai un boulot maintenant, donc c'est plus compliqué que je le pensais pour écrire, maintenant. Aussi je n'ai fais qu'une ou deux relectures pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et qu'il n'est pas trop mal écrit ^^'**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous n'avez pas tous abandonné cette histoire ... La suite arrivera bientôt je l'espère, mais honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je vais avoir pleins de gros changements dans les semaines à venir (déménagement, changement de boîte, lancement de gros projets, etc), donc j'avoue que je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais consacrer à l'écriture ... J'ai même dût laisser tomber mon roman original pour tout vous dire. ...**_

 _ **Bref, bonne lecture quand même ! :)**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

Cette après midi-là au Terrier, malgré le froid de décembre, Ginny aperçu Harry assit seul, dehors.

La jeune fille intriguée, laissa tomber son observation de la partie d'échec que se disputaient George et Ron dans la cuisine pour aller voir son ami.

"Harry, ça ne va pas ..?

-Hum ? Si si, ça va, répondit-il l'air absent.

-Tu as l'air épuisé, Harry .. Quelque chose te préoccupes ..? Insista Ginny.

-Rien ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Bon .. Eh bien si jamais tu as envie de parler, je suis là, ok ?"

Harry acquiesça puis sembla se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées. La Weasley en conclue que le jeune homme voulait sans doute rester un peu seul et se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine où la partie semblait s'être enflammée.

"Ginny attends .. j-je .. Je fais des rêves étranges en ce moment. Des rêves où je vois .. Où je le vois lui.

-Cédric ...? Demanda la jeune fille en revenant vers Potter.

-Non, enfin oui aussi mais .. mais cette nuit c'était autre chose. C'était avec.. avec Voldemort."

Ginny réprima un frisson à l'entente du nom du Mage Noir et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'air consterné.

"Et .. cette nuit il n'était pas seul.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui .. il y avait ton .. ton .., essaya difficilement Harry, comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

-Mon quoi ? Mon frère ? Ron ? S'inquiéta rapidement Ginny devant l'air torturé de Harry.

-Ton p-"

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, un hibou grand duc le frôla et entra vivement dans la cuisine par la fenêtre avant de se poser devant Molly. Ginny regarda la scène depuis le jardin, observant sa mère lire le courrier noué à la pâte du hibou.

Mais elle pu voir Madame Weasley devenir pâle d'un coup et flancher, se laissant à moitié tomber sur le plan de travail à côté duquel elle était. Dans la cuisine tout le monde s'était arrêté de jouer et de crier. Les jumeaux avaient d'abord essayé de surveiller les réactions de leur mère pour être sûre que ce ne soit pas un courrier de Poudlard racontant leur dernière farce à Ombrage, mais se précipitèrent aussitôt pour l'aider en voyant son état. Ron se saisit de la lettre alors que Fred et George asseyaient leur mère sur une chaise.

"Chère Madame Molly Weasley,

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre mari vint d'être transféré à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste .. Ron s'arrêta de lire quelques instants et lança un regard inquiet à ses frères et à Ginny et Harry qui venaient de rentrer. Transféré à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste, reprit-il, suite à une.. une attaque au Ministère de la Magie... Sa situation est stabilisée bien qu'inquiétante. Veuillez agréé Madame mes salutations distinguées, cordialement le Ministère de la Magie. Qu'est ce que ça veux dire .. ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Je .. je ne sais pas les enfants .."

Ginny lança un regard inquiet à Harry.

"Avec mon père, c'est ça .. ?"

Le survivant ne répondit pas, son regard s'était voilé, il semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire de lui même.

Molly se releva difficilement et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cheminée.

"Je vais à Sainte Mangouste.

-On vient avec toi ! Répondirent en cœur les Weasleys."

Ainsi, le petit groupe prit le chemin de l'hôpital et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent face à Arthur à moitié endormi sur son lit.

 **-o-o-**

Morrigan remonta en courant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit à Ota, sa chouette suivie de près par Eroll. La chouette des Weasleys manqua le bord de la fenêtre et chuta lamentablement sur le bureau de la jeune fille. La sorcière ne prit même pas la peine de retirer sa grosse écharpe ni son bonnet et alors qu'elle trempait le sol de sa chambre avec la neige encore collée sur ses chaussures, elle libéra la patte de Eroll du petit rouleau de papier et se laissa tomber sur les énormes coussins étalés au sol, sous son lit suspendu au plafond.

"Salut Morri, quelques mots pour te dire que l'on vient de passer plusieurs jours avec notre père, à Sainte Mangouste. Il s'est fait attaquer par un serpent au ministère de la magie. On essaye encore de comprendre mais rassures toi, je te sens t'inquiéter depuis le Terrier ! Il va bien, il est tiré d'affaire. Bon il a passé Noël à l'hôpital, mais aujourd'hui il est rentré à la maison. J'en profites donc pour t'écrire.

Avec Fred on a trouvé pleins d'idées super, faut absolument que tu viennes voir ça ! Renvoi moi Eroll et si tu peux, rejoins nous au Chemin de Traverse dans deux jours avec tes affaires. J'espère que tu pourras venir, on est pas sûre de pouvoir tout ramener à Poudlard...

Harry est chez nous et Hermione viendra pour les derniers jours aussi je crois.

J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tu manges pleins de fromage qui pue dans la réserve de tes parents ! En vrai t'as pas intérêt, il est hors de question que Fred et moi portions un masque pour te parler.

Bref. Je doit te laisser, Fred a lancé la cuisson d'un nouveau produit sans moi et c'est en train de faire des bruits très étranges ..

J'espère que tu viendras, George."

Malgré la triste nouvelle de l'attaque du père de ses amis, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un immense sourire. Non pas qu'elle s'ennuyait déjà d'être rentré chez elle et de la neige inhabituelle qui recouvrait la petite foret de la réserve, mais .. en fait si, elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait beau pouvoir profiter de la neige grâce à la potion, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire auparavant, il était maintenant compliqué pour elle de passer ses journée avec ses amis êtres de l'eau en buvant la potion. Et si elle ne la buvait pas, elle se retrouvait bloquée à l'intérieur, dans l'incapacité totale d'aller dehors sans se transformer à même le sol.

À peine la jeune fille eut elle le temps de se redresser, que la lettre de George lui sauta des mains. Le papier se mit à flotter dans les airs et se plia plusieurs fois jusqu'à former une petite carpe en origami qui nagea paisiblement dans les airs. Morrigan, intriguée, regarda la feuille pliée se déplacer dans toute la pièce et laissa échapper un petit rire. Évidement, venant des jumeaux, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à quelque chose de simple.

La sorcière attrapa alors une feuille et son encrier et répondit à son ami.

Lorsque Eroll reparti Morrigan courut prévenir ses parents. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient décidé qu'elle n'irait pas à Londres en avion, mais grâce au réseau de cheminées. La réserve étant équipée de son entrée, Morrigan pourrait donc se rendre quand bon lui semblerait dans le monde sorcier anglais et ainsi retrouver ses amis un peu plus tôt que prévu.

 **-o-o-**

Lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé ses parents à l'aéroport à côté de là où était installée la réserve que géraient Monsieur et Madame Dornant, la jeune fille s'était empressée de leur montrer les effets de la potion, préférant qu'ils sachent tout de suite plutôt que de leur apprendre à la fin de l'année. En effet, elle préférait subir leur courroux durant les vacances plutôt que de leur cacher la vérité trop longtemps, ce qui aggraverait encore plus leur réaction.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas du tout réagit comme l'avait pensé la septième année. Alors qu'elle pensait que ses parents s'énerveraient, jugeant qu'elle maltraitait son héritage biologique, ils avaient été compréhensifs et calmes. Certes ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils auraient préféré qu'elle réussisse à contrôler ses transformations toute seule sans l'aide d'une quelconque boisson, mais le résultat était tout de même satisfaisant et plutôt rassurant pour eux aussi.

Ainsi, Morrigan n'avait pas prit sa potion que deux fois seulement durant la semaine, le temps d'aller faire un rapide tour dans l'eau, retrouver quelques amis laissés là et aider sa mère pour l'entretien et le recensement des nouveaux venus. Et pendant son temps libre, la jeune fille jouissait des plaisirs simples qu'elle n'avait jamais pu envisager sans la potion, comme les douches ou les bains, les batailles de boules de neige et la création de bonhomme de neige avec Jules et Amélie, deux amis de Beaux Bâtons dont les parents travaillaient également à la réserve.

 **-o-o-**

La journée la séparant encore des retrouvailles avec ses amis passa à une lenteur désespérante. Elle avait fini sa valise le soir même où elle avait reçu la lettre de George et n'avait plus grand chose à faire pour aider à la réserve. Alors elle airait sans but réel dans la petite foret, passant voir un à un tout les collègues de ses parents, proposant son aide partout où elle pouvait se rendre utile. Mais seul des soins sur un Kappa exilé étaient nécessaires et avec sa potion, Morrigan ne pouvait rien en faire. Elle aida cependant Arthur, responsable de la faune de la forêt entourant le quart sud de la réserve, à mettre en place un refuge à Botrucs pour les préparer aux basses températures qui commençaient à se faire sentir dans le sud de la France. Malheureusement, ce travail ne dura qu'une heure à peine et la jeune fille finit par remonter dans sa chambre, jouant avec Ota. Elle attendait avec encore plus d'impatience que son premier jour à Beaux Bâtons, le lendemain matin où elle irait rejoindre ses amis au chemin de traverse.

 **-o-o-**

"Chemin de traverse ! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson."

Les jumeaux disparurent derrière un écran de fumée verte et Ginny s'engouffra dans l'âtre avant de disparaître à son tour.

La famille Weasley et Harry sortirent sur le chemin de traverse et après que Molly eut donné quelques directives à ses enfants, et principalement imploré les jumeaux de ne pas se faire remarquer, les sorciers aux cheveux de feu se dispersèrent.

Ginny suivit Harry et Ron qui devaient retrouver Hermione d'ici quelques minutes au Chaudron Baveur tant dis que Fred et George s'engouffrèrent chez Zonko's en attendant Morrigan.

"BOUH ! Fit une voix féminine derrière eux"

Fred et George se retournèrent en sursautant, absorbés qu'ils étaient par l'étalage des nouveautés chez le marchand de farces et attrapes. Morrigan n'aurait pas pu avoir un plus grand sourire que celui qu'elle arborait à l'instant. Revoir ses amis lui faisait si plaisir ! Elle ne les avait quitté qu'une semaine seulement mais elle avait l'impression que c'était déjà une éternité. Aussi ne se gêna-t-elle pas pour les serrer tout les deux dans ses bras.

"Comment va votre père ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

-Ah .. heureux de constater que notre père compte plus à tes yeux que nous ! Se vexa faussement Fred en mimant une grimace."

Morrigan se mit à rire et attrapa ses amis par les bras en les guidant dehors.

"J'ai un petit creux, pas vous ? Lâcha George alors que le trio déambulait dans l'allée principale sans réel but."

Fred et Morrigan acquiescèrent et le groupe se dirigea donc vers le Chaudron Baveur alors que le vent se levait, faisant voler les pans des manteaux et robes des sorciers dans tout les sens.

"Qui est-ce ? Demanda Morrigan en faisant un signe de tête vers un vieil homme portant une veste de velours pourpre un peu plus loin dans l'allée et qui venait de leur faire signe.

-C'est Ollivanders, le fabriquant de baguettes, expliqua Fred, il travaille de temps en temps avec nos parents depuis que .. enfin .. depuis qu'ils ont commencé ce dont on t'avait parlé, l'autre jour."

Morrigan mit un instant avant de faire le lien avec la fois où les jumeaux lui avaient parlé de l'Ordre dont faisaient partie leur parents, mais elle continua à fixer l'homme bizarrement alors qu'il arrivait à leur niveau.

Une violente bourrasque vient retourner le pan du grand manteau bleuté de la jeune fille et la française surprit le regard d'Ollivanders rivé sur sa poche intérieur, rendue visible par le courant d'air. En effet, le manche de sa baguette dépassait, laissant voir un coquillage fixé sur un bois strié.

"Excusez-moi jeune fille, mais .. Puis-je examiner votre baguette, s'il vous plaît ? Il ne me semble pas que celle-ci soit de ma fabrication.

-Euh .. euh oui, bien-sûr, répondit-elle non sans avoir avant, jeté un regard interrogateur vers ses amis."

Ollivanders attrapa l'objet et l'examina avec la plus grande délicatesse, regardant chaques détails, soupesant l'article.

"Hum .. Impressionnant .. Très impressionnant. Ainsi donc, elle aurait réussit.

-Quoi donc .. ?

-C'est bien une baguette de Violetta Beauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh oui, en effet, répondit Morrigan, quelque peu déstabilisée.

-Je me souviens de ce travail. Elle m'avait contacté pour avoir un avis sur la composition de la baguette idéale qu'elle avait imaginé pour une jeune fille "particulière" m'avait-elle dit. Cyprès chauve, Hum oui, c'est ça. Cyprès chauve et épine du monstre du Fleuve Blanc. Vingt-six centimètres trois. Sortilèges puissants mais élégants, oui. Je me souviens qu'elle voulait au départ vous faire une baguette avec une écaille de Léviathan, mademoiselle. Mais je lui ai conseillé de rester raisonnable, le Léviathan risquait trop d'influer sur la qualité de vos sorts et puiserait sans doute ses forces dans la magie noire. Je vois qu'elle s'est résignée, comme elle me l'avait dit, raconta-t-il en rendant la baguette à la jeune fille. Passez le bonjour à vos parents Messieurs Weasley, mademoiselle, bonne journée et merci à vous, dit-il avant de disparaître dans la foule."

George, les yeux encore rivés sur la baguette de son amie laissa échapper un "Oh" teinté de jalousie.

"Bah dis donc ...! Une épine du monstre du Fleuve Blanc ? Si c'est pas la classe ça .. !

-Je te rappelle que t'as un ventricule de dragon, toi, George ? Répliqua son frère.

-Et toi une plume de phénix, ouais mais .. c'est quand même plus commun qu'une épine de monstre !

-Vous imaginez ? Apparemment j'aurai pu avoir une écaille de Léviathan. Une ECAILLE de Léviathan .. c'est beaucoup trop classe !"

Le trio continua sa conversation, comparant leur baguette et leurs composants alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans la taverne, soulagés d'être enfin à l'abri du vent.

 **-o-o-**

"Mais c'est un arbre le cornouiller ? Demanda Morrigan ayant du mal à croire ses amis.

-Mais oui puisque je te le dit enfin ! Répondit Fred en tendant sa baguette à la jeune fille.

-Oh beh oui enfin ! Morrigan ! Bah oui ! Fais moi confiance ! C'est vrai qu'on a jamaiiiiis l'habituuuude de dire des conneriiiiies ! Enfiiiiin ! Se moqua George.

-Mais arrêtes, toi, enfin !

-Enfiiiiiiiiin ! Reprirent à l'unisson George et Morrigan en mimant une voix suraiguë.

-Ah ! Je me disais aussi que j'avais reconnu vos dooouces voix chantantes ! S'exclama quelqu'un derrière le groupe.

-Aha ! Karma ! Lança Fred en pointant son frère et son amie du doigt."

Ginny dit alors bonjour à la française et posa sa chope de Bière au beurre sur la table, à côté de ses frères, bientôt suivit par Hermione, Ron et Harry. Le petit groupe de sept se serra un peu et chacun raconta sa semaine de vacances.

"Vous ne pensez pas que l'on devrait faire quelque chose ..? Demanda Hermione alors que la conversation commençait à s'essouffler.

-A faire quelque chose .. ? Pour ? Demanda Ron.

-Mais pour Ombrage enfin ! J'ai relu ses cours la semaine dernière .. c'est vraiment affligeant ! On n'apprendra jamais rien avec elle. Comment on va apprendre à se défendre si on ne s'entraîne pas aux sorts de défense spécialement en cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? Expliqua-t-elle.

-Hermione .. on est en vacances, tu veux bien qu'on reparle de ça dans une semaine ? Répliqua Ron.

-D'un autre côté .. elle a pas vraiment tord, intervint Ginny.

-Lupin était le meilleur prof que l'on ai eut jusqu'à présent. Et on s'entraînait aux sorts quasiment à chaque cours, fit remarquer Harry.

-Ce qu'il nous faudrait, ce sont des sortes de cours particuliers. Avec quelqu'un qui a déjà affronté les Forces du Mal et qui connaît des sorts de défense, ajouta Hermione, Harry..

-Euh .. oui ?

-Tu as déjà affronté Voldem-

-Hermione moins fort ! Répliqua Ron.

-Tu as déjà affronté Voldemort, des épouvantards et .. et sûrement pleins d'autres choses dangereuses. Tu pourrais nous donner des cours ! Reprit alors la préfète en chuchotant, forçant toute la tablée à s'approcher plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Euh .. oui .. mais, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Hermione.., répondit le Survivant, d'un ton hésitant, j'ai quasiment toujours eut de l'aide, et à chaque fois, je ne savais pas réellement ce que je faisais..

-Harry .. C'est vrai que c'est quand même une bonne idée. Hermione n'a pas tord, acquiesça Ginny."

Harry réfléchit alors quelques instants puis se résigna. Il avait en effet déjà affronté les forces du mal et avait eut les conseils d'un excellent professeur en Lupin. Il serait dommage de ne pas en faire profiter les autres élèves de Poudlard, surtout avec le retour de Voldemort ...

"Très bien. Mais que pour quelques élèves alors. Je ne veux pas avoir la moitié de l'école face à moi.. Enfin dans tout les cas, je doute qu'il y ait vraiment du monde; les trois quart de l'école me considèrent comme un menteur et dans le tiers qu'il reste, la moitié ne nous ont jamais parlé, alors il sera évident que peu de personnes se présentera, essaya-t-il de se convaincre."

Satisfaite, Hermione avala le reste de sa choppe d'une traite et le reste du groupe l'imita avant de filer retrouver le chemin de la maison.

 **-o-o-**

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand le groupe arriva de nouveau au Terrier. Une merveilleuse et envoûtante odeur enveloppa les narines de tout le monde et Morrigan ne savait plus où poser ses yeux tellement l'entrée regorgeait détails, de couleurs et d'objets. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait au Terrier, la maison de ses amis, mais elle s'y sentait déjà bien, accueillie.

Tout le monde entra et se glissa dans la cuisine pour dire bonjour à Molly, la mère des Weasley. Morrigan suivit, émerveillée.

"Hermione ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment se sont passé tes vacances au ski ? Dit une femme à la chevelure rousse en serrant la préfète dans ses bras.

-Très bien Mme. Weasley !

-Fred, George, vous oubliez quelque chose je pense, non ? "

Les jumeaux se regardèrent surpris, pour une fois, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal - du moins pas encore !

"Écartez vous, bande de malpolis ! C'est comme ça que je vous ai éduqué ? S'exclama-t-elle en leur donnant des coups de torchons, Morrigan c'est ça ?"

Mme. Weasley avait un sourire chaleureux et des yeux pétillants. Une femme naturellement gentille.

"Oui, c'est bien ça, répondit la jeune fille de sa voix timide.

-Je suis contente d'enfin te rencontrer, j'espère que les garçons ne t'entraînent plus dans leur bêtises ! Dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Fred et George.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, la rassura la jeune fille, laissant échapper un rire.

-Vous avez intérêt à ne pas lui attirer des ennuis, vous deux .. ! Aller, filez ! Ce soir on a des invités !"

Tout le monde couru dans les escaliers et chacun alla dans sa chambre. Morrigan suivi donc les jumeaux dans la leur après avoir posé sa valise et la cage Ota dans la chambre de Ginny, à côté du lit de Hermione.

 **-o-o-**

Toute la tablée riait, et alors que Molly apportait la suite du repas, aidée par Lupin, Tonks faisait une démonstration de son don de métamorphose. Elle arborait pour l'heure une tignasse rose sur un visage .. d'ornithorynque !

L'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fit passer le plat de soupe et s'assit à côté de la jeune Aurore qui avait enfin reprit son vrai visage.

"Alors Morrigan, Molly m'a dit que tu vivais dans une réserve en France ? Lui demanda Lupin.

-Euh oui, c'est ça. Mes parents la dirige, oui.

-Intéressant. Dornant, c'est ça ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Il me semble connaître votre père .. Matthieu Dornant, non ?

-Oui c'est lui ! Comment vous êtes vous rencontré ? Si .. ce n'est pas indiscret, évidemment, se reprit-elle.

-Pas du tout, pas du tout ! J'ai visité les réserves d'Europe à la recherche d'un ingrédient bien particulier il y a quelques dizaines d'années. J'ai passé quelques jours dans la réserve de tes parents. Ils ont toujours ce refuge pour Selkies ?

-Oh oui bien-sûr ! Ça fait plusieurs années que l'on travaille à l'améliorer et à l'agrandir, avec ma mère, s'enthousiasma la jeune fille."

Les deux continuèrent de parler alors que le repas passait et que Tonks continuait sa démonstration.

"Morrigan. Joli prénom. Mais avec une lourde signification, n'est-ce pas ? Née de la mer, hum ? Reprit l'ancien professeur."

Surprise, Morrigan ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer. Elle ne savait pas s'il été au courant de quoi que ce soit, si ses parents lui en avait parlé alors qu'il était venu dans leur réserve, dans le doute, elle préféra rester discrète.

Lupin la fixait, comme s'il essayait de relever le moindre détail sur la jeune fille. Il s'interrogeait, il se doutait de quelque chose, c'était sûr ! Morrigan ne se sentait pas très bien et heureusement pour elle, les jumeaux s'en rendirent compte et changèrent de sujet.

 **-o-o-**

Une fois la table débarrassée, les étudiants montèrent précipitamment, laissant les adultes discuter tranquillement et faire le point sur la situation.

 **-o-o-**

"Morrigan ! Ginny ! Réveillez vous ! Réveillez vous !"

Des poings tambourinaient à leur porte, Hermione se boucha les oreilles et se retourna dans l'espoir de moins entendre les bruits assourdissants alors que les deux autres jeunes filles se réveillaient difficilement. Il était encore tôt et une lumière blanche filtrait au travers des volets. Le ciel blanc, empli de nuages annonça une journée typiquement hivernale.

Ginny alla ouvrir la porte, enjambant les deux lits d'appoints.

"Les filles ! Dépêchez vous, habillez vous ! Vite ! On a une surprise ! Crièrent les jumeaux, laissant dépasser leur têtes dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Désolée Hermione ! Ajoutèrent-ils en cœur avant de redescendre en courant."

Les deux jeunes filles enfilèrent les premiers vêtements qu'elles trouvèrent puis descendirent péniblement les marches unes par unes.

"Aller ! Dépêchez vous !"

Et les garçons disparurent derrière la porte du jardin. Ginny regarda son amie, hésitante. Elle ne savait quoi choisir entre une mine énervée ou un air intrigué.

Morrigan décida pour elle et malgré la fatigue, elle se précipita à la suite de ses amis. Le deux étudiantes se retrouvèrent face à Harry, Ron et les jumeaux. Tous les quatre avaient enfilé leur tenues de Quidditch et enfourché leur balai. A leur pieds, étaient posé deux autres balais. L'idée ne fit qu'un tour dans la tête de Ginny qui enfourcha immédiatement un des balais qu'elle avait l'habitude de piquer pour s'entrainer en cachette. Morrigan en revanche ne comprit pas de suite la proposition que lui faisait ses amis. Ginny prit un air faussement agacée et lui enfourna le dernier balai entre les mains.

Morrigan eut un rictus énervée avant de réaliser qu'elle ne risquait plus rien avec la potion, laissant un flot de joie immense s'emparer d'elle. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et ses mains se resserrèrent si violemment autour du manche du Brossbur que l'on distinguait sans mal ses jointure blanchies. La française paraissait partagée entre une impatience immense et une appréhension tout aussi grande. Elle sautillait sur place alors que tout le monde se mit à rire. Elle finit par se lancer, et enfourcha le balai, tapant du pied au sol avant de s'envoler à plusieurs mètres au dessus de haut, frôlant George au passage.

Morrigan n'était pas très stable sur son balai. Elle n'avait pas eut le loisir de beaucoup s'entrainer les années passées et elle était donc loin de maîtriser l'art du vol contrairement à toutes les autres têtes présentes. Mais la française s'en fichait, elle riait. Enfin pas trop, car plus elle riait, moins elle avait d'équilibre, aussi finit-elle par rapidement reprendre son sérieux, ne voulant pas finir la tête dans les herbes hautes, et les quatre fers en l'air !

Ginny n'en attendit pas plus et elle s'élança à la suite de son amie. Harry et Ron les rejoignirent et bientôt, Fred et George arrivèrent, plusieurs balles sous les bras.

"Ca, c'est notre souafle ! Celui-ci, notre cognard, expliqua Fred en lâchant dans les airs les deux balles qu'il tenait, une petite et rouge, et une plus grande, semblable à un ballon moldu rapiécé.

-Et ça, c'est notre Vif D'Or ! Annonça George en ouvrant la main, laissant découvert une petite balle elle aussi ensorcelé grossièrement peinte en jaune, bon, on a fait comme on a pu, hein. Mais c'est avec ces balles qu'on joue depuis tout petit. Comme on est six, on va faire deux équipes de trois. Morrigan, tu te mets avec nous ?

-Avec plaisir ! S'exclama-t-elle, manquant de peu de tomber de son balai.

-Euh .. Finalement, Ginny, tu veux pas faire équipe avec nous, plutôt ? Avec elle, on va perdre à coup sûre ! Lança Fred faussement contrarié."

Morrigan s'élança alors en direction de la petite balle rouge et la lança sur son ami, qui l'évita sans l'ombre d'un problème.

"Tu croyais quand même pas que t'allais réussir à m'avoir aussi facilement ? Je suis Fred Weasley ! Grand batteur de l'équipe de Griffondor ! "

Le petit groupe échappa un rire alors que George expliqua la suite des règles: Il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles. En effet, n'étant que trois par équipe, tout le monde pouvait attraper le substitut de Vif d'Or, tout le monde pouvait marquer des but avec le Souafle et tout le monde pouvait tirer au cognard, à la main évidement, car tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir de batte.

Les deux équipes s'élancèrent enfin et chacun pu faire la démonstration de ses talents de vol. Sauf Morrigan qui n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de voler et qui avait finalement mis au point une technique un peu dangereuse consistant à s'agripper au manche du balai de George d'une main, lançant le souafle ou le cognard dès que possible de son autre main libre.

Le petit groupe ne s'arrêta de jouer que tard dans la matinée, alors que Molly et Hermione les appelaient depuis la porte du Terrier. Un vent violent s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur le comté et aucunes des deux n'avait envie de voir ses amis ou enfants dans les airs au moment de l'arrivée des vents.

 **-o-o-**

Cet après midi là, tout le groupe d'amis s'était réuni autour de la cheminée. Tantôt enroulé dans des plaids, tantôt dans les pulls en laine tricoté par Molly. Les six étudiants buvaient des chocolats chauds devant l'âtre. Les flammes bougeaient au rythme des bourrasques extérieurs et le vent soufflant dans les tuiles de la maison raisonnait, berçant Ginny. Elle était lovée sur le fauteuil le plus proche du feu, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Les après midi comme ça, elle les aimait. Presque autant que la sensation d'être sous la couette alors que la pluie batait les fenêtres. C'était si rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous ensemble ici, qu'elle chérissait n'importe quels instants du genre. Elle aurait tellement aimé que Charlie et Bill puissent être là, malheureusement ils avaient dût repartir bien vite après noël.

Fred et George étaient absorbés dans leur conversation à propos de Ginny ne savait quelle nouvelle invention, Morrigan et Hermione discutaient passionnément de la faune présente dans la réserve des parents Dornant, et Harry tentait d'expliquer à Arthur le fonctionnement de sa carte magnétique de transport. La jeune Weasley observa avec malice son dernier frère. Ron était suspicieux envers les jumeaux. Il les fixait depuis quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés et la moue boudeuse. Ginny n'aimait pas quand Ron faisait la tête, il était vite agaçant et de mauvaise humeur. Mais en revanche ce qu'elle aimait, c'était quand ses frères s'embrouillaient. Non pas qu'elle aimait les voir se prendre la tête, mais surtout, elle aimait l'agitation que cela provoquait. La maison vivait par leurs éclats de voix, l'ambiance était joyeuse, blagueuse. Et elle sentait que cet instant n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Molly arriva enfin dans le salon et annonça à tout le monde que l'on finirait les vacances au Quartier Général et que l'on partirait dès que les vents se seraient calmés. Alors tout le monde se dirigea vers les chambres pour préparer les affaires. Ginny quitta ave peine son fauteuil, laissant sur ce dernier le plaid dans lequel elle s'était enroulée. Elle monta mollement les escaliers et rejoignit les filles dans sa chambre.

 **-o-o-**

Morrigan ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait ni ce qu'était le Quartier Général mais elle ne dit mot et suivit simplement le mouvement alors que tout le monde s'élançait dans la nuit claire. Il restait encore pas mal de vent mes les bourrasques étaient supportable, même pour une jeune voleuse comme elle.

Molly ouvrait la voie, suivit par Morrigan et Hermione. Ron suivait, accompagné par les jumeaux. Enfin venait Arthur puis Ginny et enfin Harry. Les longues minutes passaient, se transformant peu à peu en heure. Morrigan commençait à sérieusement ressentir le manque de confort de l'assise et croisa les doigts pour que l'arrivée ne soit plus très loin.

Alors que le groupe prenait un virage serré vers la gauche, Ginny perçut une bribe de conversation entre ses deux grands frères et elle comprit que l'instant qu'elle avait espéré cet après midi n'allait plus tarder.

Elle n'avait pas eut tord. Un pétard retenti d'un coup suivit d'un éclair lumineux ! Un immense oiseau de feu apparut devant eux avant de s'envoler vers le ciel ! Molly sursauta, puis se ressaisit rapidement. Mais Ginny observait ses frères et comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas terminé. En effet, les deux jumeaux ne cessaient de fixer le point où avait disparut l'oiseau alors que Fred tenait une sorte de compteur - du moins ce que Ginny identifia comme tel - dans la main droite.

L'oiseau réapparut alors et fonça tête la première vers Ron avant de venir s'enrouler autour de lui, le trimbalant de droite à gauche, du haut vers le bas en fonction de ses mouvements. Ron criait, Morrigan, Ginny et Hermione lâchèrent des cris apeurés alors que Harry et les jumeaux riraient de bon cœur. Molly, elle, ne riait pas du tout, elle avait freiné d'un coup et était venu se placer aussi vite que l'oiseau, au dessus des jumeaux avant de les attraper par les oreilles.

"Non mais ça va pas ?! Arrêtez ça de suite ! Votre frère risque de tomber ! Tempêta-t-elle.

-Mais non, il ne risque rien ! Expliqua Fred en montrant du doigt une forme que personne, sauf Harry avait vu, en dessous de Ron.

-S'il venait à tomber, ce voile le retiendrait ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que l'on allait jouer la vie de notre frère comme ça, si .. ?"

Mais George se ravisa bien vite, comprenant que l'humour n'était pas le bienvenu au vue de la peur qu'ils avaient provoqué à tout le monde. D'habitude, ils aimaient créer la pagaille. Ils aimaient le chaos. Mais il fallait bien l'admettre, cette fois-ci, ils auraient pu mieux s'y prendre pour tester la durée d'apparition de leur Oiseau-Pêtard.

Molly décida de ne plus les quitter des yeux pour le reste du trajet et se plaça juste derrière eux, plaçant Hermione et Morrigan sur le devant, rapidement rejointes par Arthur.

 **-o-o-**

Le petit groupe arriva enfin dans la rue, devant une maison typiquement londonienne.

"Regardes bien ! Lança Ginny à la jeune française qui tenait sa valise et la cage de Ota."

Morrigan ne savait pas trop quoi regarder mais elle suivit le groupe et fixa droit devant elle, entre les deux maisons. Tout le monde avait ses bagages pour le reste des vacances et leur petits groupe était loin d'être discret malgré la nuit commençant à tomber.

La jeune fille allait tourner la tête pour demander à son amie ce qu'il fallait voir mais elle s'arrêta net. Une maison était littéralement en train de pousser entre les deux habitations.

Elle avait beau venir du monde des sorciers et être habitué à ce genre de choses, le voir sur un bâtiment entier était assez impressionnant et la jeune fille en resta bouche bée un instant, Harry aussi. Il avait déjà vu le 12 square Grimaud lorsqu'Alastor l'y avait amené en début d'année scolaire, mais l'émerveillement n'avait pas pour autant disparu.

Aussi les jumeaux durent ramener les deux sorciers à la réalité avant que tout le monde ne puisse rentrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, tout le monde la mit en garde contre Kreattur et contre le tableau de la Mère de Black mais la jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce fameux Black.

Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle le vit débarquer, reconnaissant le sorcier recherché, dont la tête était placardée sur nombre d'affiches, même par chez elle, en France .. Elle eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il lui tendait la main pour la saluer, mais Harry la rassura.

"Oh .. je suppose que tu n'es pas au courant.. Sirius Black n'est pas coupable. Il a été envoyé à Azkaban à tord. En fait, il-

-Harry mon chéri, vas plutôt installer tes affaires dans votre chambre, tu veux ? Lui demanda Molly , nous autres, allons nous occuper de mettre Morrigan au courant."

La française fut donc dirigée dans la cuisine alors que tout les autres montèrent leur affaires dans leur chambres respectives.

La sombre maison sentait un étrange mélange de neuf et de vieux. De poussière et de propre. Comme si elle avait été laissé à l'abandon pendant de nombreuses années et que soudain, quelqu'un s'était mit en tête de la rendre habitable à nouveau. Elle en conclu que c'était sans doute ce qu'il s'était passé.

Molly et Sirius s'assirent à table avec la jeune fille et tout trois se mirent à boire leur thé fumant, un silence légèrement gêné s'installant dans la pièce.

Molly fini par briser ce silence et ainsi elle expliqua à la nouvelle venue tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'est à dire pas grand chose, si ce n'est que Sirius était innocent et qu'il fallait garder la position de ce lieu secret.

 **-o-o-**

Elle pu finalement rejoindre les autres dans leur chambre et s'aperçut que ses amies lui avaient déjà monté sa valise. Hésitante, elle toqua à toutes les portes, ne sachant trop où était la sienne. Elle finit enfin par tomber sur une pièce habitée et Harry et Ron lui indiquèrent alors la porte de la chambre de Ginny et Hermione, là où elle dormirait elle aussi. Mais la jeune fille, bien qu'aimant passer du temps ses deux amies, avait d'autres plans pour la soirée. Elle se dirigea alors vers la dernière porte de l'étage, sachant très bien qui elle allait trouver derrière.

Elle ne fût donc pas surprise de voir Fred assit par terre, des croquis étalés partout, devant un petit chaudron portable, dont la spatule mélangeait le contenu toute seule. George quant à lui était de dos, devant un petit bureau, au fond de la petite pièce. La chambre n'était pas très grande, mais cela suffisait visiblement aux jumeaux pour faire leurs expériences.

Un éclat retentit dans le chaudron alors qu'elle se glissait jusqu'à George, passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour regarder ce qu'il trifouillait. Le jeune homme sursauta mais reprit bien vite ses griffonnages.

"Qu'est ce que s'est ?

-Ça Morri, c'est notre prochain grand accomplissement ! Une pincée de ce mélange et un immense oiseau de feu s'envole là où tu te trouves ! Bon c'est pas encore au point, comme t'as pu le voir tout à l'heure .. Il a tendance à avoir sa propre volonté et à trop aimer coller les gens autour de lui. On pensait avoir réussi à calmer ça ce soir, mais visiblement pas encore assez …

-Oui .. Vous avez bien fait peur à tout le monde pour le coup … Vous savez, un jour il se vengera. Un jour il se vengera de tout ce que vous lui avez fait et vous ne le verrez pas venir .. ! Ria la jeune française.

-On n'espère pas moins de lui ! Mais d'ici là …

-On sera riches, célèbres et intouchables ! Termina Fred.

-Vous êtes surtout trop sûr de vous et ça finira par vous jouer des tours .. ! Répondit Morrigan en riant avant de s'affaler sur le seul lit de la chambre.

-Sûrement .. Mais pour une fois, ça sera pas nous qui feront tout le boulot"

Ils passèrent la soirée à raconter à la jeune fille les idées qu'ils avaient eut durant les vacances et elle essaya de les aider pour stabiliser l'oiseau. Mais tout trois étaient fatigués et alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, la jeune fille s'endormit contre George qui s'était installé lui aussi sur le lit, face à son frère qui avait prit place sur le fauteuil du bureau. Fred semblait sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil lui aussi alors George décida de ne plus lutter non plus et laissa Morphée l'emporter, son bras venant timidement s'enrouler autour de l'épaule de son amie.

 **-o-o-**

Lupin et Tonks devaient venir manger ce midi. Ginny était heureuse, premièrement, elle aimait beaucoup la jeune Aurore mais deuxièmement, Morrigan n'était pas venue dormir dans leur chambre cette nuit-là. Depuis le petit déjeuner, elle n'avait cessé de demander à la française de lui raconter comment ça s'était passé, persuadée que la jeune fille et son frère était devenus intimes. L'hybride, plus gênée qu'autre chose ne cessait également de détourner la conversation, tentant à chaque assaut, de convaincre la rouquine qu'elle s'imaginait des choses.

Mais Morrigan pouvait mentir autant qu'elle voulait à la Weasley, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même plus longtemps. George lui plaisait. Il lui plaisait même beaucoup. Et elle avait vraiment apprécié de se réveiller enlacée par le septième année. Même si elle avait réagit sur le coup de manière très étrange, s'écartant vivement de lui, au point d'en tomber du lit. Ce qui n'eut pas manqué de réveiller les garçons.

Elle avait réussi à semer la jeune Weasley et se baladait dans un des couloirs des étages supérieurs de la maison, perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle se retrouva violemment plaquée contre le mur en bois.

"QUI D'AUTRE EST AU COURANT ?!

-De quoi ? Comment ça ? Je -Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez … !

-A qui d'autre as-tu parlé de ton ascendance ?!

-Euh .. Fred et .. Et George eeet .. Ginny ..

-Qui d'autre ?

-Je - Je crois qu'Hermione se doute de quelque chose aussi .. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée, alors que Sirius maintenait la jeune fille plaquée contre le mur, par le col de sa veste.

-SIRIUS ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! Cria Lupin en poussant son ami vers l'arrière pour libérer Morrigan.

-Elle a révélé son ascendance aux Weasley !

-Tu n'aurais jamais dût ! S'énerva alors l'ancien professeur, d'habitue si calme. Le ministère de la magie traque les gens comme nous Morrigan ! Ils traquent les hybrides, cracha-t-il, et Malfoy a l'air plutôt bien informé à ton sujet ! Expliqua-t-il reprenant peu à peu son calme.

-Je-Je ne savais pas .. Quand je leur ai dit, Ombrage n'était même pas encore arrivée à Poudlard … Et .. Et Ginny l'a découvert par hasard. Elle m'a surprise sur le bord du lac alors que je sortais de l'eau …

-Tu vas devoir être plus prudente, jeune fille, la mis en garde Sirius, il y a des gens qu'il n'est pas bon de se mettre à dos."

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose encore, mais attendez le chapitre suivant, vous allez voir :P**_  
 _ **Pour ceux qui espère un peu d'évolution dans la relation entre Morrigan et George, j'avoue que c'est pas le but principal de l'histoire donc désolée que ça aille très lentement et que l'on ne s'y attarde pas trop aha**_  
 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, pour ma part, il est 2h40 à l'heure où je fini d'écrire tout ça et demain matin je bosse, alors je vais vite aller me coucher, des bisouuuuus ! :3**_


End file.
